Already Gone
by OurBeatingHeartsBleed
Summary: Katara is left under Zuko's supervision as she recovers while Aang goes on a mission. An impulsive trip turns deadly when Katara flees to the mysterious Midfire Festival on Ember Island. Initial Kataang, later Zutara/Taang
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have to go?"

Aang kissed her on the forehead, having to bend his tall frame almost in half to reach her, his beard scraping against her cheek. "Yes. The world won't save itself, Katara." He gave her a small smile before glancing over her head towards the back of the stony cliff-side room of the Western Air Temple. Katara's bed, while large, took up only a fraction of the open room. "Zuko's going to keep you company. Make sure you get better."

"Babysit me, you mean." Katara grumbled, squirming further under the thick blankets piled on top of her plush bed. "I'm fine, Aang, really. I don't need to be watched."

"You're not being watched, Katara." Aang said gently. "I just don't like the thought of you being alone while you're not feeling well."

Alone time sounds so good right now, Katara thought. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure." Aang's cheerful smile faded slightly as his eyes darted towards her 'companion' again. "I'm sorry." He kissed her on her lips. "Please think about what I said. At least consider it." He whispered.

"Okay." She sighed, clearing her throat, trying to get rid of the tight feeling. "Just…be careful."

"Always." Aang stroked her hair and nodded to Zuko before he walked towards the end of the room where it overlooked a steep cliff. He shook his glider, releasing the wings that allowed him to soar across the sky. He turned, giving her one last smile. "See you guys later." He leapt off, plunging down before rising sharply, flying east along the river's path below.

Katara sighed and pulled the blankets over her head.

***Line break***line break***Line break***

"You really should be resting."

Katara rolled her eyes at the scratchy, hoarse voice that came from behind her. She was digging through the incredible amount of scrolls lodged in one of the many otherwise empty rooms of the Western Air Temple. She and Aang had retreated to the remote island temple at the beginning of the summer three months ago, hoping to rest and recover from nearly eight years of peace-keeping. When the war ended with Zuko's ascension to the throne, she and Aang had travelled the world, settling debates and trying their best to keep the peace between Earth Kingdom citizens and Fire Nation colonists. It was not an easy task. Even now tempers still ran hot in some of the denser parts of the cities where Earth Kingdom families that had lived on their streets for centuries came in conflict with new Fire Nation 'intruders.' Feelings ranged from welcoming to barely concealed resentment to outright hostility.

She and Aang had been enjoying their time away from the politics. Well, Aang had been. Katara was restless without a purpose, and she and Aang were having trouble finding topics to talk about without all the action moving around brought. And then she had gotten sick with the coughing sickness two months ago, and Aang had set her to bed rest. She had thought it would be a break from the empty silences that stretched between them but instead he had chosen to stay at her bedside. She realized she wasn't well, but she could move. She wasn't helpless. At night, she had taken to roaming the empty halls while her paramour of eight years slept. She had found rooms and rooms of artifacts, many filled with dust-coated clothing, paintings, sculptures, and scrolls, and had spent most of the nights studying them before sneaking back into bed before Aang woke up.

This journey of Aang's was supposed to be her opportunity to reflect and figure things out in her own mind about how she felt, what she wanted to do now, what she wanted her future to be. But Aang had recruited his friend, Fire Lord Zuko, to keep an eye on her. She had been disappointed; she would have liked the time alone to read, write, just think without being interrupted. But the way Aang had explained it, Zuko needed a break as well.

"How did you find me?" She asked, clearing her throat. The coughing sickness had mostly passed, but she was left with a gunky throat and a headache. The healers Aang had brought had told her it would linger for a little while, but that ultimately she'd be able to heal on her own. There was no medicine that could help; her body would fight it off the best.

Zuko shrugged but didn't answer further.

"Aren't you getting too old for that whole 'stoic and silent' thing?" Katara snapped, slightly harsher than she meant. She had wanted some time to herself, not this baby-sitting Aang seemed to think she needed. Like a helpless girl.

Zuko shrugged again, not moving from his place leaning against the doorframe. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, looking over at him. He had changed so much from when they had first met. She knew, deep down, that his inside-self had changed as much as his outside, but sometimes she still felt slightly distrustful of him, just a little. She knew it was unfounded, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling her something, that he was keeping something from her.

His hair was long and glossy, brushing against his shoulder blades in a long sweep, partially tied up in an informal knot to keep it out of his eyes. His scar was the same, though the redness had faded with age. He was predatorily handsome, with flashing golden eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin contrasting sharply against his dark hair. He was dressed in simple linen pants and a silk tunic overlaid with a black vest. His golden belt looked strangely empty without his dirks, and his worked leather boots looked dull compared to the fancy black boots she used to see him in at the world council meetings. He looked comfortable, languid.

"I feel fine, Zuko." She said, a bit kinder. He was here for the same reason she was, she remembered: sometimes the world was too much. "Who's watching over your people?" She smirked as he gazed over at her with cool politeness. "I know you. You wouldn't just leave them by themselves."

"My Uncle." He answered, slowly walking across the stone room to stand over her. He reminded her of a tiger when he walked, graceful and powerful. Dangerous. "What are all these?"

She shrugged. "Scrolls. They're mostly maps and old paintings of the scenery. Nothing really secret or clandestine."

Zuko's mouth curved up the slightest bit. "I don't think airbenders do clandestine." He settled down beside her in a crouch, unrolling the nearest scroll.

"You really don't have to watch over me." Katara said, hoping he took the hint. "It was really nice of you to come, and I don't mind you staying here but-" she was interrupted by a fit of coughing, having to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the loud sounds. She knew they sounded bad, but she could feel that her chest wasn't as tight as it was even a day ago. She fell back from her position on her knees, landing hard on her rear.

Zuko was on his feet in an instant, tugging her up with him. "C'mon."

"I'm fine." She sputtered, wiping the phlegm from her mouth. "Really. I want to keep reading."

"I'll bring them to you." He insisted firmly, leading her back to her bed. His arm was firm around her shoulders, warm against the cool dampness of the room.

Katara expected him to pull back the covers and guide her gently in like she was a fragile doll, the way Aang had done. But instead he simply left her as they entered her room, saying he was going to get her a glass of water. For the first time in what felt like weeks, Katara put herself into bed.

When Zuko returned she was sitting up, glowering at the blankets spread across her lap. She saw him glance over her from head to covered toe. She frowned at the look in his eyes; what was that? She recognized concern, but there was something else buried in the bright golden depths. Katara wondered what he saw when he met her eyes. Did he see just the Avatar's girlfriend, like the rest of the world seemed to? Aang's tag-a-long woman that could heal and supported or parroted whatever he said. She hadn't used her bending for anything other than healing in a long time. Months. Not even a single water whip.

Or did he see her as the girl he had known years before? Before they were the heroes of the war? Before he was the Fire Lord and she was Master Katara? When Aang was two and a half feet shorter and Sokka wasn't the chief of the South Pole and Toph wasn't in charge of the Dai Li branch in Omashu.

Or did he see her as a new person? She knew she looked different from when he had seen her six years ago at the last world council meeting she had attended. She had…grown. Certain parts of her were different, parts that she had wanted to explore with Aang but they never seemed to get around to it. She wondered sometimes if it was because of his culture; she didn't know what the airbenders' stance on non-marital relations were. Her hair was different: no more hair loopies. It fell in waves and bounces down her back, occasionally braided away from her face or into a coil. For the moment she had tied it in a long tail on the side of her head so it wouldn't hurt when she lay back against it.

"Here." Zuko said softly, handing her the cup of water. A mass of scrolls were bundled under his arm and he dumped them on the bed beside her. "I'll check back on you later."

"You're not going to stay with me?" Katara asked, startled. Aang hadn't left her side for a moment.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, a doubting edge to his voice.

"No." She said quickly. Too quickly, she realized, as his face darkened to a frown. "I mean, I don't need you to. I'm fine."

He nodded once and left, leaving the heavy wooden door open behind him.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

This is what she wanted. This is where she wanted to be, she thought with a happy sigh. After a short nap she had awoken in the afternoon feeling refreshed enough to climb out of bed and head to their kitchen to find a snack. Then, feeling rambunctious and tired of her bed-shaped prison, she had climbed up the steep side of the cliff on a ladder she had built their first month in the temple. It reached up above the caves that had been carved out by the airbenders and into the trees that graced the cavernous roof of the temple itself. Deep in the boughs of the largest tree she had strung a hammock, a wide net made of soft springy rope that sank just a little bit when she climbed into it. It had been her secret escape, a place to be by herself. She had only used it a couple times before Aang had found her, and then she was never alone.

Her empty lunch plate lay beside her on the webbing as she reclined with a scroll about the history of the festivals of the islands and the nearby Fire Nation. She hadn't realized how close they were to Zuko's home, but the scroll detailed several overlapping festivals that both islands celebrated. She opened a new scroll, presumably the one that finished the previous one's sentence, and found it to be completely written in what looked like Fire Nation. She twisted and turned it sideways, but she didn't know how to read it.

"What are you doing up there?"

She peered down to see Zuko standing at the base of her tree, looking up at her with folded arms.

"Reading." She called back down. "By myself." She heard his exasperated sigh and then the sounds of him climbing up the tree. She moved over in the hammock to make room for him to sit. He ascended gracefully, sitting beside her gently; the hammock barely rocked under his weight. The dip he created rolled her onto her side, slightly closer to him. "How did you find me?"

He shrugged, peering over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "That's old Fire Nation."

"I know." She sighed. If he could translate, maybe he was a welcome intrusion. "Can you read it?"

He nodded and gestured for her to hand it over. She did silently, watching as his golden eyes flitted back and forth, his forehead contracting with concentration. Katara closed her own eyes, rolling over to lie on her back beside him, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping in the branches above her. His voice broke the serenity. "Why did you have to come up here to read?" He wasn't demanding or offended sounding, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he was still concentrating on the scroll. He flicked his eyes from the scroll to her face. "Just curious."

"I don't know." She gave him a shrug of her own. "I just like it up here. It's not confined."

He snorted. Katara looked over at him with a surprised smile; how undignified a noise that was.

"A room in a temple without walls is too confined for you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her as he continued to read.

"After three months of sickness and being confined to a bed, yes." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. He noticed but only shook his head at her. "So what does it say?"

"It's about the Midfire Festival, the longest day of the year." Zuko murmured, running a long finger over the parchment. "It's an archaic celebration; the Fire Nation doesn't really celebrate it anymore except on Ember Island."

"What's it for?" Katara asked, absently picking at a thread on his clothes. It stuck out from his vest, wiry and black and stubborn.

"Fertility." She glanced up at him, but he wasn't paying attention to her. "And to ask the spirits for a gentle winter." He squinted. "It says festival-goers wear masks and eat mooncakes, and there are games and dances. The end of the festival was reserved for the 'handkerchief dance.' Men and women would pair up in the center of the festival and dance in the firelight. Those who performed badly were removed until one young man and one young woman remained, after which they would win prizes as well as entertain matrimonial prospects."

"Why isn't it celebrated anymore?" Katara asked. She tugged hard on the thread but it remained in place.

"My grandfather thought it was unbearable." Zuko said, brushing her hand away like a fly. "He decreed that it was outdated and barbaric. Only Ember Island still celebrates it because he didn't want to offend the nobles that live there. Since then, it has never returned to the prominence it had."

"Oh."

"Many of them use the masks as excuses to have affairs." Zuko muttered, rolling the scroll back up. "But it is supposed to be about love, and celebrating the longest day of the year when firebending is at its strongest."

Katara nodded. "When is the festival?"

"Three days." He shrugged at the look she gave him. "I can feel it."

"With your firebending?"

"Yeah." He looked down at her, his golden eyes glittering. "It's strong."

"That's like the full moon and my waterbending." Katara mused, twirling the stray thread on his vest around her finger.

"I remember."

She glanced up at him to see a far away look in his eyes, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

Katara cleared her throat, fending off a coughing fit. "Well, ahem, thanks for helping me translate."

"Of course."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Not a good idea."

Katara jumped with a squeak as Zuko spoke right behind her. She whirled, finding him much closer than she had thought. He loomed over her, like he had been looking over her shoulder at the map spread in front of her. He straightened, raising an imperious eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, hating the hysterical edge to her voice. She cleared her throat. "How did you find me?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's hard." He commented. "But what you're thinking is really not a good idea."

"Why?" She demanded. No use hiding what she had been doing. "I want to go. I want to…to…get out! Go out and not be 'Master Katara, the Avatar's girl.'" She glared at Zuko's impassive face. "If everyone's wearing a mask-"

"You won't know who's under them." He said, a little louder. A little angrier. "Katara, the Avatar is not universally liked. And you've been on bed rest with the coughing sickness for two months. You're weak."

"I am not weak." She growled. "And I'm not sick, and I'm not contagious."

"You're with Aang." Zuko shouted, his calm façade breaking into an angry mask. "Katara, what are you thinking?"

She reared back, shocked by his outburst. He had been controlling himself, she realized, trying very hard to be calm. But he wasn't. He was Zuko. Zuko was never calm. "I don't need to explain myself to you!" She yelled at him, taking a step forward, glaring at his scowling face.

"I'm responsible for you!" He growled, his fists clenching. Now he looked like the disgraced Prince she remembered, instead of the graceful, dignified Fire Lord he had been trying to be.

"It won't besmirch your honor if you 'accidently' lose me." She sneered, trying to brush around him, but he caught her wrists. "Let me go!"

"You'll hurt Aang." He told her, shaking her slightly. "He loves you, Katara. If he finds out you went out dancing at the Midfire festival-"

"I need this." She screamed at him, taking small pleasure in the shocked glare on his face. "I need this, Zuko! I can't stand the silences, the, the not touching!" His grip on her wrists tightened. "I need to feel like I can be a person without Aang. I want to feel like I'm pretty again." She could feel the treacherous tears threatening to fall and she shook her head, sending her curls flying. "Of course I love Aang, and I'd never do anything to betray him. I just…I need to know if I can be me. Without him."

"And this is the only way you can think to do that?" He asked, a hard tone permeating his voice. "By putting yourself in danger?"

"I won't-" The coughs erupted, interrupting her again. She angrily stepped back from Zuko, holding a hand out as he started to advance on her. She bent a stream of water into a bowl and drank it down, gasping. "-be in any danger." She croaked. "Master water bender, remember?"

"That won't save you from everything." Zuko growled, the lines of his body drawn in hard, tense lines.

Katara began to answer, but the coughing took her again, knocking her to the floor with the strength of her chest convulsions. In an instant, a strong arm was behind her shoulders and the bowl of water was raised to her lips. She sipped it quickly, trying to calm her breathing.

"You're not going anywhere." Zuko murmured, and she could hear the concern in his voice. "Just relax."

He lifted her, still shuddering with trying to control the spasms, and carried her back to her bed, depositing her on the soft covers. She curled herself into a frustrated, breathless ball and closed her eyes, wanting the coughs to stop, to stop making her feel helpless.

"I'll be here if you need anything." Zuko said above her. She heard him settle into the chair by the wall near her head and pick up a scroll.

"Great." Katara croaked. "Great."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She was crazy. She knew she was crazy. But she was doing it anyway. In the middle of the night she slipped past the sleeping Zuko and down to Appa's stall, climbed onto his bare back and whispered the simple phrase that launched him skywards.

She needed to know. This would tell her, definitively, how she felt about Aang. If there was even a possibility anymore that they were meant to be, this would tell her.

She was going to the Midfire festival on Ember Island.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Hi all This is a requested story from AeardolHira2078, but I'm excited for it. As always, I appreciated and live for your reviews and comments. 3 ~ Pixie


	2. Chapter 2

Aang stepped off the ferry to the Earth Kingdom, grinning as he spotted Toph standing on the dock. She was backed by two of her Dai Li officers, their ranks marked on their sleeves. Her face was impassive, but he knew she couldn't see him yet. She was taller than he remembered, but then he had been gone for a long time. He hadn't realized how long until he noticed the new skyline of Ba Sing Se. The walls had been completely taken down, erased from the city and the earth.

His journey hadn't taken long, though it had worn him out without Appa. He loved flying on his glider, feeling the air bending around him, but it was physically and mentally taxing. He had stopped at the Southern base of the Earth Kingdom and taken the newly-extended network of ferries to meet Toph in Ba Sing Se. He missed Katara's company. He missed having someone to talk to, someone to always be there. Aang knew he didn't do well on his own; he was a people person! He loved being around other people. Maybe the loneliness he had started feeling near summer's start would pass once he travelled with Toph.

"Toph!" He called as the ferry docked, whirling his staff to carry him from the deck to the pier, grinning as Toph's face lit up.

"There you are, Twinkletoes!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "Toph-"

"Ah ah." She stopped him, holding a delicate hand to his mouth. "I know what you're about to say Twinkletoes, and the answer is no, we're not getting too old for name calling." She smirked as he sighed against her palm. "Where have you been?"

"All over." He exclaimed, drawing her hand down by gripping her wrist, pulling her into a bear hug. "From the North Pole to Omashu to the Desert to the Fire Nation. And that's all in the last year." He chuckled as he released her. "I'm tired."

"Jeez, wonder why." Toph muttered. "Where's Sugar Queen?"

"She caught a coughing sickness. I left Zuko with her to watch over her."

Toph cocked an eyebrow at him. "You left Zuko. With Katara."

"Yeah." Aang said, missing the tone in her voice. "He agreed to take care of her until I get back. She was feeling a lot better. Hey, are those fruit pies?" He finally dropped Toph's wrist as he walked past her, heading towards the vendor by the pier.

Toph shook her head and followed him, wondering if Aang even realized what he had done, and if either Katara or Zuko would be left alive by the time he got back.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"This is the best fruit pie I've had since…" Aang broke off to swallow a large bite. "ever!"

"Glad you like them." Toph snorted.

Aang smiled at her across the small table between them in the courtyard beside the docks. The vendor had been overjoyed to provide the Avatar and Omashu's head of the Dai Li with free samples, and even more overjoyed when Aang had purchased his entire stock of lychee-flavored fruit pies.

He hadn't seen Toph in almost two years, since they were eighteen, though they wrote letters almost weekly. She was the only one of the original Gaang, besides Katara, that he 'spoke' with regularly. She was tall, not quite his own six and a half feet, but at least five foot ten. Her hair was silky and smooth, braided in two long tails that fell to her waist while a shock of dark bangs fell in front of her face. Her customary head band and pompoms had been replaced with a sleek silver band, decorated with the crest of the Bei Fong family. She was thin and muscular, her uniform's neckline cut lower than he thought it should be, not that he was complaining. The green cloth and silver armor melded well together, making her look dangerous and simultaneously beautiful.

He cleared his throat, looking down at his fruit pie. He was in love with Katara, he reminded himself. And no matter how…strange things got between them, he had to hold onto that. Wasn't that what this whole journey was about?

"Have you heard from Sokka?" He asked her, wiping fruit from his mouth.

Toph smirked at him blindly. "Think you missed some." She tapped the corner of her mouth. "Right there."

Aang went to brush it off before he realized what she was doing. "Very funny." He smiled slightly.

"I know." Toph said, tucking her hands behind her head and giving him her trademark crooked grin. "Yeah. Snoozles is expecting his third kid or something like that. Suki's as big as a whale last I heard." She looked blindly at him. "Doesn't Sweetness talk to him?"

Aang shrugged. "We've been moving around so much. It's hard to get letters."

"That must be killing her." Toph mused. "She's always been pro-family." She snorted. "Unlike the rest of us. Does she even know Suki's pregnant again? I bet she would want to be there for that."

"I don't know." Aang said. "I never really-"

"Thought about it?" Toph interrupted. "Yeah thought so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been so wrapped up in being the Avatar, I bet you forgot to be a boyfriend." Toph told him nonchalantly. "Just a feeling. And from your heartbeat, I'm guessing I'm right."

"Katara knows that the world comes first." Aang said, frowning. "She's always been alright with that."

"Has she?" Toph cocked an eyebrow at him. "Cuz I sure wouldn't be."

"Are you seeing someone?" Aang asked, wanting to change the subject. Toph always made him face things he didn't want to.

"Nah. I'm a lone wolf." Toph grinned toothily at him. "I take care of myself, Twinkletoes. Don't you forget it!"

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"So what drags you out of your romantic summer giveaway?" Toph asked, reclining on Aang's bed at the Inn of the Badgermole, the finest inn in town. The Innkeeper, despite Aang's protests, had jovially offered his lodging at no cost. He had said that the prestige of having the seldom-static Avatar stay at his Inn was payment enough. And Toph, of course, was not only the chief of the Dai Li but also a Bei Fong. The Innkeeper expected his occupancy rates to skyrocket over the next several months once word spread.

"It's a secret." Aang said, shooting her a sideways glance from his position by the large window. "But it's nothing world-threatening."

"Hmmm." Toph mused. "I can tell that's true. But still. I can't imagine anything dragging you away from your Sugar Queen."

"You'll find out." He murmured, turning back to look out over the streets of Ba Sing Se. "Why didn't you come here to be in charge of the Dai Li? I know it was offered to you."

Toph shrugged, her sea foam eyes turning serious. "Too many memories."

Aang nodded. "I understand that. We've all be changed by the war."

"You more than others, Twinkletoes." Toph cracked a smile. "You're so serious. And tall."

"You are not one to talk." Aang chuckled. "You're huge."

"That is something you're never supposed to tell a lady." Toph said teasingly.

"My apologies, Lady Bei Fong." Aang bowed from the waist, his grey eyes sparkling. "I shall do my best to not dishonor you further."

"Like you could, Twinkletoes." Toph laughed. "You're squeaky clean."

"And you're not?"

"I'm a former Earth Rumble Champion slash runaway slash bandit turned authority figure." Toph crowed. "I have a checkered past I can boast about. You? You were a monk, then an icicle, then the Avatar who keeps the world peaceful. Nothing dark or mysterious there." She faked a yawn. "Boring, actually." Her cloudy gaze turned sharp. "Until now."

"Drop it, Toph." Aang sighed. "Unless you want to come with me, you'll just have to wait to find out."

"I'm in."

"What?"

"I'm always down for a road trip." Toph said. "My second in command can handle the city for now. Peace time and all that. Where are we headed?"

"The South Pole." Aang answered, looking her in the eyes. "I'm going to ask Katara's father for permission to marry her."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko snarled to himself. Stupid. That's what he was. Stupid. He had let her slip away while he slept not five feet from her bed. He was the Fire Lord, in charge of an entire nation, and he couldn't keep track of one waterbending peasant girl. He swiped his fists through the air with a yell of fury, sending balls of fire streaking through the early morning light. Stupid.

He grabbed his twin dao swords from beside the chair he had slept in, wincing as his neck cricked. He had watched over her until she had fallen asleep, and now he wished he had gone to his own bed next door. He wouldn't have heard her regardless, but at least he would have slept better.

He ran through the silent halls of the abandoned temple, heading for the airship that had brought him across the ocean. It was deflated, sitting peacefully on the ledge. He climbed up the ladder onto the metal deck, igniting the stove that served to inflate the massive tarp that would eventually carry him across the sky. It was going too slow for Zuko's short patience. He growled and slammed his fist against the metal cabin.

How could she do this? She was sick. She was putting herself in danger for what? To feel loved? To test her love? Zuko could understand feeling lonely, the feeling of being surrounded by people and still being alone. But this was not a solution. He knew the Avatar still had enemies: supporters of his father, of his sister. Any one of those groups would love to get their hands on the person the Avatar loved the most. He couldn't let that happen. He would not let her get hurt. Not again.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara sent Appa to the nearby hills with a word of thanks and a pat on the nose. He grunted at her before lifting off, soaring away out of sight. She slung her pack over her shoulder and began the steep climb down from the mountain ledge she had directed Appa to land on. It was out of sight of the village below; no one would question seeing the Avatar's bison and whether Aang was visiting the island. She wanted to be as anonymous as possible. Katara kept an eye out and her senses open for a stream, needing one to complete part of her plan. It wasn't long before she sensed one ahead of her down the path.

It was a lively brook, running in forks down the mountain's face. She knelt on the pebbly bank, splashing icy water on her face. It had taken a day and a half to reach Ember Island; the festival was starting the next morning. Reaching into her pack, she removed the pot of ink out and carefully bent the dark liquid out, swirling it around her head. Part of her plan to remain anonymous was to change her look, if just slightly. Most people didn't know her by sight as well as they did Aang, she didn't have a big blue arrow tattooed on her bald head, but they did know her eyes and her hair from reputation. There wasn't much she could do about her eyes, but she could change her hair. She bent the ink until it was completely ingrained in her follicles, smoothing the long strands until they were as straight as witch grass. She peered into the water once the last drop sank in, thinking that she could almost pass as fire nation, if not for her eyes. She frowned. How could she disguise them? Maybe with Toph's old style, with long bangs across her forehead. She didn't think she could cut it well enough and sighed. She didn't want to cut her hair at all, really. Maybe Zuko was right. Maybe this was crazy.

No, she thought. She had come this far, and she wasn't going to give up. Zuko was just…stuffy. Too serious. He just didn't understand.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

A.N.: Yup yup.

To Guest: Thank you! :D I'm trying to base it off of a mix of Beltane and a Chinese mid-summer festival.

To AeardolHira2078: No problem I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it's about time." Toph commented idly, following several long moments of silence after Aang's declaration. She stretched her legs out until her feet rested on the chair beside Aang. "It's only been what, eight years?"

"Yeah." Aang grinned ruefully. "I just wanted to be…" he tried to think of the word. Older? Ready? "sure."

"I get that." Toph nodded. Aang thought he saw something flicker through her eyes, but it was gone before he really had a chance to analyze it. "Do you think she's ready though?"

"Yeah, of course." Aang grinned. "I mean, she hasn't had any other offers."

"Ouch." Toph muttered under her breath.

"And besides, we love each other. It's just what comes next."

"You just want to get a jump on repopulating airbenders."

He shot her a sharp glance but couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, that too. I mean, I'm the only one, you know? It's my responsibility."

"Isn't there a possibility any kids you guys have will be waterbenders?" Toph asked, genuinely curious.

Aang shrugged. "Akiak, Sokka's oldest, is a waterbender and both he and Suki aren't benders, and neither of Sokka's parents were either. You just never know."

"Hmm." Toph shrugged. "Well, I wish you luck." She frowned. "Why did you come all the way up here when you were way closer to the South Pole at the air temple?"

Aang shrugged. "I had to see you." He grinned. "You're my best friend, Toph. And I haven't seen you in years."

"Who's fault is that?" Toph jibed, sitting up to punch Aang in the arm.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I already apologized. So are you still coming with me?"

"To the land of ice and snow and no seeing and having to wear shoes?" Toph grumbled. "Yeah, I guess. If only to watch Hakoda punch you at least once."

"You really think he will?"

"He better. Otherwise it'll be a boring trip."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara could feel the festivities in the air long before she reached the town. The smells of cooking dough, animals, and sweet treats floated up the mountain to her, along with the roar of hundreds of voices. The entire island must have turned out for this festival, along with dozens of people from the mainland. She could see red flags decorated with white flowers soaring high over the trees in front of her, blowing softly in the light breeze.

With every step she took, her stomach tied itself tighter in a knot. She was so nervous. She hadn't really thought about the possibility that something could happen. And its aftermath. Where would she go? Could she hide from Aang? Would she want to? Just disappear and not say goodbye? She didn't think she could do that to him. It would break both their hearts.

She shook her head and pressed forward with a determined step. Nothing would happen if she didn't want it to. This was about her. Not about Aang. She looked around her, trying to pay attention to the scenery to take her mind off of the evening ahead. The mountainside of Ember island was truly beautiful, peppered with tall, bushy pine trees and flowering bushes and vines. Most of the blooms were red and orange, making the dark-colored bark of the trees look like burning embers. She understood why the elite members of the Fire Nation retreated here. While they had visited the island before the invasion, they hadn't strayed far from the theater where they had seen that awful play. She snorted as she remembered it, wondering if they ever performed an epilogue and what it would be.

The town was getting nearer ahead of her. The music reached her as the path turned into a road, becoming solid under her feet, compressed dirt instead of a meandering trail of crushed grass. Her soft leather boots made little sound as she walked, only the occasional crunch as she stepped on the stray fallen leaf.

More travelers began to appear around her in groups; other island dwellers coming from their hillside retreats dressed in flowing reds and golds, already in the festive mood. She mostly avoided them, realizing her somewhat plain green outfit didn't quite fit in. She had her festival clothing, an elaborate sinuous outfit that she had dug out of one her chests, in her pack where it would be safe until the festival the next day. She wasn't ready just yet to draw attention: she didn't have her mask yet.

As the town finally loomed above her as she walked under the magnificent carved arch that separated the clean dirt streets from the forest, she couldn't help but swivel her head to take it all in. The buildings were works of art, the architecture historic and elegant with gold filigree flaking from some of the older structures. Garlands of panda lilies and fire lilies hung intertwined around every doorframe, and flickering torches burned in ornately carved posts. Petals were strewn along the sides of the street, ranging in hues from deep red to bright yellow and all oranges in between. She walked through the streets almost in a daze, wondering where the festival would take place the next night.

"Hey."

She heard the voice faintly behind her, but didn't pay attention.

"Hey!"

She turned, confused, as a tall, handsome fire nation boy walked towards her, a rack of lilies for sale braced across his shoulders. He had dark hair and tan skin, his muddy yellow eyes shimmering. He was shirtless, clad only in a pair of billowing red silk pants, his feet bare and dusty. "Sorry, are you talking to me?" She asked, pausing.

"You're not from here, are you?" He asked, his voice lazy and calm. "Not from the Fire Nation at all, huh?"

Katara frowned. "No, I'm not. Does it matter?"

"Not at all." He cracked a lopsided smile at her. "You just stand out. You're really beautiful."

"Oh." She felt a blush creeping along her cheeks. "Thank you."

He plucked a bloom from his rack, offering it to her. it was a panda lily, a rare expensive flower that only bloomed on the eastern ridges of the Fire Nation's mountain range. "Here. Everyone gets one today."

"Thank you." Katara repeated, stepping towards him to accept the blossom, but he grinned and tugged it out of reach.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?"

Katara frowned at him again, her heart picking up a random beat. "I'm not sure yet." She stammered. "Why?"

"So I know who to look for at the handkerchief dance." He responded, stepping closer to her. "Allow me." He tucked the blossom behind her ear, brushing her hair back to lodge it securely amongst her curls. "I'm Kutzo."

"I'm…" She fumbled. 'Katara' was too well known, too water tribe. "Chi Lin."

"That sounds Earth Kingdomy." Kutzo murmured, smiling at her. "Are you from there?"

"Yeah." Katara said, thinking quickly. "From Gaoling."

"Never been." He said airily. "It was nice to meet you, Chi Lin. I hope you enjoy the festival." He winked at her. "If you want, I'm willing to help make sure you do."

"Umm, thanks." Now she knew she was blushing. He grinned at her again before turning away. "Wait!" she called, biting her lip when he turned back around. "Where is the festival going to be?"

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked.

"Sure."

He beamed at her, his eyes glittering, and stuck out a tanned hand. She clasped it lightly with her own, her heart skipping a panicked beat when he gripped her tighter. "This way."

He tugged her along at a brisk pace, leading her through a veritable maze of streets until they burst through a hanging floral curtain into a wide open courtyard. "This is the center of town." He murmured, tugging her slightly closer to speak into her ear. She trembled slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "Tomorrow there will be vendors and floating lanterns and fire dancers crowding all together before they're cleared away for the dances." He pointed to a decorated window. "I'll be there, if you want to save a dance for me."

"Maybe." She said shakily, removing her hand from his under the pretense of fixing her hair. "I'll look for you."

"I'll be looking for you." He said, passing a hand over her hair, touching the blossom behind her ear. "See you tomorrow, Chi Lin." Kutzo turned away with a grin, disappearing back into the gathering crowd, his arms hanging lazily over his flower rack.

Katara watched after him for a moment before she shook her head and began to look for a place to sleep.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Most of the inns she had asked at had been full, stuffed to bursting with travelers visiting for the festival. This one, the last inn in town, was quaint and small, festooned with bushels of panda lilies. The owner, a tall grizzled older woman named Itzi, had given her the last room on the left. The large bed hindered the door when she tried to open it, making her squeeze through the half-open door. She set her pack down on the down comforter of the large bed, looking around to see a tattered armchair, a small set of drawers, and a large ornate mirror set on the dresser so it faced the bed. Katara unburdened the meager supplies she had brought with her into the dresser, wondering why anyone would need a mirror that big pointed at the bed of all places. She sighed and flopped backwards, sinking into the bed, wondering how long she had until Zuko found her. He always seemed to manage to find her.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"What are you doing here , buddy?" Zuko crooned softly, annoyed that the only way a fire bender could speak to the great animal was in the dulcet tones one used when speaking to a child. Otherwise, however, Appa would become frightened and potentially squash whatever threat he thought was approaching him. Luckily, Appa seemed to recognize him and let out a low bellow before slurping his tongue across Zuko, head to foot. "Urgh." Zuko grimaced, shaking himself to dislodge clumps of drool. "Great to see you too." He patted Appa on the head as the giant beast turned back to the tree he was munching on. "Listen, Katara's not supposed to be here." He smiled at what he hoped was an agreeing grunt. "I need you to go back to the air temple." Appa turned to him with a suspicious brown eye, branches sticking out from his mouth as he chewed slowly. "She has to come back with me. I have to make sure she's safe."

With a tired groan and a shake of his fluffy head, Appa licked Zuko again, scattering splintered wood across his front. He took off to the sounds of Zuko's disapproving gurgle and soared high over the mountains, heading west. Zuko watched him until he was out of sight, hoping he had done the right thing. Now the only way off this island for Katara was on his airship.

Zuko set his pack down on the pine-needle covered forest floor and pulled a pair of rough spun pants, a breezy linen shirt, and a hooded cloak. He redressed himself in common clothes, going so far as to cover his scar with an eye patch. He tied his hair up in a clumsy topknot and pulled his hood down to cover most of his face. His crown was safely locked up on his airship; no one should be able to find it there.

Grumbling to himself about how Fire Lords shouldn't have to scramble across mountains in pursuit of wayward peasant women, he began trekking down the mountain.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Miss! Excuse me, miss!"

Katara turned at the vendor's voice. "Yes, sir?" It was still early in the morning, several hours before the festival was supposed to start. The Inn's bed had been so comfortable, but she hadn't slept well. She was too nervous about what might happen that night.

"You forgot your change." The old man smiled toothily at her, his white hair sticking out in all directions. "Can't have that!"

"Oh, thank you." Katara stepped back to accept the coins, smiling. "And thanks again."

"Thank you, miss." He beamed at her. "I hope that works for you!"

Katara looked down at the bag that contained the lacy black mask she had purchased. "I think it will be perfect." She shot the man a smile over her shoulder and began to walk off, but she was frozen. The face. It was right there. She looked around, trying to find him again. Was it Zuko? It could have been. Had he really used an eyepatch? She hurried forward, heading back to the Inn to get dressed.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she pulled her unwrinkled dress from the drawer where she had carefully placed it last night. It was perfect. A high, modest neck in black fabric ended right under her chin before sweeping down to leave her back completely exposed, passing just over the sides of her breasts to come to a soft point at the top of her tail bone. The heavy black fabric flowed into black and gold silk pleats that fell fluidly to her feet, swishing and fluttering as she walked. She hadn't thought to bring fancy shoes and had only her worn leather boots to wear. She sighed, thankful that her dress would cover them. Katara pinned her darker hair up into a cascading tail that brushed against her shoulders, leaving two strands to frame her face. She brushed her fingertips against the panda lily Kutzo had given her, trying to decide whether to wear it or not. She turned away, leaving it on the mirror where she placed it the night before.

She reached into the cloth bag for the final touch: her mask. It was made of durable black lace, cut with elegant spirals and curls that would reach back almost to her ears. She slipped it on, liking the way the bottom tendrils reached along her cheeks to brush against her top lip while the topmost just topped her eyebrows. It was the perfect complement to her dress.

Katara moved towards the window, reveling in the way the dress felt against her bare legs underneath. She swung the pane open wide to find the town alive with music already. Flags and banners flew beneath her window as flowers and streamers were being strung last-minute along the streets. She grinned, feeling her hair blow sideways in the breeze that brought the smells of cooking pastries and fresh fruit in through her window.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko looked up from the crowd at the beautiful girl leaning out of the last Inn's window. It had taken him awhile to find her, hindered significantly by the mass flux of people around him. He watched as she smiled, the joy on her face something he hadn't seen since their days of riding on Appa's back, when she would stand in the saddle and stretch her arms out, closing her eyes as if she was flying. Aang would immediately try to tug her back down to safety, but Zuko always regretted that he hadn't stood beside her, that he hadn't ridden the wind with the same free confidence she had. He hadn't seen _that_ smile since.

He watched as she shut the window and turned away, knowing he'd be obvious in the crowd. He thought she had seen him earlier, but he had been quick to slip behind the vendor's booth where he had bought his mask. If she was going to go through with her ridiculous idea, he wasn't about to let her do it alone, unaware, and unprotected.

He wandered purposefully into the woods, intending to change into the festival clothes he had brought. He realized he was wasting time, that he should grab her arm as soon as she stepped out of the Inn and drag her back up the mountain to drag her again back to the Western Air Temple. But, at the same time, he knew Katara. She thought she needed this, and if he were to step in, she would only run off again, possibly to somewhere he wouldn't know to follow her to. He would be watching over her, making sure she didn't get herself in over her head. He snorted. She had an annoying talent for doing that.

When he stepped out from the forest, he looked like an entirely different person, as he had intended. He had chosen a black long-sleeved tunic with wide sleeves paired with black pants, covered with a long deep red vest bordered with cloth-of-gold, all tied at the waist with a golden sash. His mask was made of a carved, light wood, painted a glittering golden and inlaid with sparkling firestones. His sleek hair was tied in a short bun with the rest shimmered down his back, almost reaching past his shoulder blades, streaming behind him as he walked.

He posted himself far enough from the Inn of the Badgermole so Katara wouldn't immediately notice, turning himself to watch the front door from the corner of his eye.

"Um, hi."

Zuko turned back slowly, running his eyes over the girl who stood in front of him. She was dressed in a red corset and skirt of patterned red and gold, cut to float right over her knees. Her dark hair and fair skin marked her as Fire Nation, and she smiled shyly at him with wide brown eyes from behind her mask. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, not responding to her greeting.

"You're leaning against my father's cart." She said, smiling at him.

"Oh." He moved. "My apologies."

"No problem." She said, her voice squeaking slightly. "Are you going to the dance?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Do you have a partner?" He could see her blush and turn her eyes away. "I know you probably do; you're very handsome. I just…I had someone, but he had to back out."

"Sorry," Zuko rasped, not at all interested in dancing with anyone. "but I have someone."

"Someone special?" she asked with a crooked smile.

He nodded, shoving down the strange surging in his chest. Someone very special. And annoying.

"She's very lucky." The girl said, turning back to the customers beginning to gather by her father's cart. "I hope you have fun." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"I have one of those faces." Zuko murmured, taking several steps towards the Inn. Where was Katara? He sauntered casually closer, trying to peer into the window.

"Are you looking for the girl that was just there?" The fire nation girl called from behind him. He whirled, facing her to nod. "She just left." She pointed to Zuko's right, towards the center of town. "That way."

"Thank you." He called, striding off after his unruly charge, blowing steam from his nose in frustration.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.:** Thank you all for reading! I'm really going to work on updating this quicker than Things Unsaid. Hope you're enjoying it so far

To the iz: Yay! I hope it's shaping up in a good way!

To Guest: Thank you! :D

To joseph moono: Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is the fastest way you thought of to get all the way to the South Pole?" Toph complained, hanging over the edge of the boat. "Why didn't you bring Appa?"

"I left him in case Katara or Zuko had to go somewhere." Aang said, patting her back as she retched into the swirling river below them. "In case of an emergency."

"Ugh." Toph groaned, wiping her mouth as she sat back on the deck. The river boat was being swept along by a team of waterbenders, doing their best to keep the boat smooth and steady, but small rapids kept jolting the boat from side to side. "Worst. Idea. Ever." She turned to Aang, who kneeled beside her. "So are you nervous? And don't lie. I'll know."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. "Yeah I am. Especially if Hakoda says-"

"Yes?" Toph interrupted, grinning. "I can feel your hear t, Twinkletoes. You're terrified."

Aang didn't answer. He looked out into the water, frowning. "I guess…I guess I am. But I don't know what else to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Katara and I…we're just not like we used to be." Aang murmured, knowing Toph would hear him over the sound of the water. "We fight a lot. Sometimes we don't talk for a long time while we're travelling. It's like…we know everything about each other. And there's nothing left that we haven't done or a place we haven't been to. It's like…I don't know."

"It's like you've outgrown each other." Toph said bluntly, shrugging when Aang frowned at her.

"No! I mean…" Aang frowned, trying to form his thought into words that could express what he felt. "I love her. So much."

"Yeah, I know." Toph said, glancing sideways at him. "But sometimes it's hard to see that the love you feel isn't the same. That you're not the same. You both have grown up a lot, changed a lot in eight years. Have you talked to her about what she wants in life? What you want?"

"No." Aang shook his head. "I…I just assumed-"

"That she'd want to go flying all over the world with you until you knock her up with a billion hopefully air bending babies?" Toph shook her head. "Even I know her better than that, Aang."

Aang glared at her. "Toph, sometimes-"

"I know, I know. I'm harsh." She got up, standing on wobbly legs. "But it's better that you think this through before making a life changing decision for both of you, because you know that if you ask, she'll answer." She stumbled off to the other side of the boat, leaving Aang by himself to think about her parting words. "And you might not like what she'll say."

Katara was beginning to suspect that the fruit juice she had been drinking was laced with firewhiskey. The town looked magnificent. Torches and candles illuminated every inch of the streets while floating lanterns were released into the sky to float like benevolent fire spirits. Fire lilies had surpassed the rare panda lilies in sheer volume and adorned the hair of every girl and the sash of every boy. Masks of every color passed in front of her eyes, turning into a whirlwind blur of scripted flourishes, dark sockets, and glittering sparkles.

She had spent most of the day wandering aimlessly around the streets admiring the sights and tasting food from the different vendors. There were so many variations of mooncakes! Gran-gran used to make mooncakes on the night of the full moon twice a year, but she had only the one recipe. Katara had tasted cakes with jelly filling, with holes cut out only to be filled with fruit, even some that had been drizzled with a thick sweet chocolate sauce. Her purse, tied securely inside her sash, was significantly lighter than it had been in the morning. Katara had stood with the crowd as they exclaimed over feats of master Firebenders, once trying to figure out if it was the same performer who had tied her to a chair years ago when she had worn a different mask.

The sun had begun to sink as she had picked up a goblet of what she thought was fruit juice at a vendor's booth, dropping several copper coins in his dish. The taste was thick and sweet, reminding her of pomegranate and pineapple with maybe a splash of watermelon. She had smiled and thanked him before retreating to the town square to watch the beginning of the dances. The one she was most curious about, the Handkerchief dance, wouldn't start until the very end of the night, but she wanted to see them all.

The world seemed to tilt slightly and she shook her head, annoyed that she hadn't been able to detect the firewhiskey earlier. Once, when they were staying in the Fire Nation, Zuko had brought Aang back to her room and they both stank of the strong alcohol. Aang had collapsed immediately after giggling about something she had understood to be 'a glowing gumber-worm', and had snored throughout the night. But Zuko…Zuko had stood in the doorway, the light from the overnight torches glowing a soft gold behind him and _looked at her_. It wasn't the sort of rueful look that passed between comrades who had messed up, or the guilty look that Sokka had given her when he had spilled her favorite scent on Appa's tail. It had been a look of fire that had frozen her to her seat by the window where she had waited for Aang. She had called Zuko's name softly, hoping to snap him out of whatever daze he was in, but he had simply turned and walked away, closing the door softly behind him.

Katara shivered, remembering the gruesome bathroom scene she had awoken to, and Aang's garbled apologies and promises to never drink again. She had tried firewhiskey herself several times over the years, but never in Aang's company, only Toph's. She usually liked the dizzy, free feeling it gave her, like she could do anything in the world. Toph used to tease her that she stopped being 'Sugar Queen' and became 'Spicy Queen' since most of her clothes tended to come off. Firewhiskey made her feel hot! It wasn't her fault. Toph, of course, had roared with laughter the time _Katara_ had to be brought home muttering about gumber-worms. Aang had been absent, thank the spirits, she thought. Zuko had been in the middle of a private council meeting when Toph had barged them into the study, supporting a hysterically giggling Katara. She didn't remember much past that until the next morning, when she had woken up in Zuko's bed, his red sheets wrapped protectively around her. She had stepped cautiously out of bed, almost stepping on the passed out Toph, sleeping on the floor in another nest of red blankets. Zuko had raised an eyebrow at her at breakfast, but had otherwise not commented.

"Hey!" A newly-familiar voice snapped her out of her memories of Zuko's golden eyes watching her over a cup of tea, a mix of humor and…something else glittering at her.

"Kutzo!" She turned with a smile, cursing mentally when she stumbled slightly.

"Hi Chi Lin." He smiled at her from under his mask, an ornately carved jet black mask with red gems set around his eyes. He was clothed in a flowing black shirt with billowing sleeves, a red belt looped around his waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Katara blushed. "You too."

"I look beautiful?" Kutzo asked teasingly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Katara laughed, turning back to look at the dancers. The music was slowing, coming to an end. The sky's yellow and orange glory had faded to deep purple and blue, stars beginning to peek through the scant cloud cover. She noticed as she looked around that there were less children; most of the families must have gone home. Everyone left was around her own age. Kutzo handed her another drink and she thanked him, this time clearly tasting the firewhiskey laced through the sweeter juice. She noticed many of the men and women downing the same drinks, smiling and laughing behind their masks as they watched the dancers in the middle of the square slow to halt. The crowd erupted with applause as the dancers faded back into the crowd.

"Want to dance?" Kutzo asked her, pearly teeth flashing.

Katara nodded, the firewhiskey rushing through her veins giving her courage. She downed the last of her drink in one hot gulp. Kutzo took her hand and pulled her along after him to the dance floor.

"I-I don't know the steps." Katara fumbled.

"Just follow my lead." He laughed, pulling her close against him. The musicians, standing just inside the crowd of people, began to play a slow song, artfully direful. Kutzo placed his hand on Katara's waist and indicated for her to do the same. He clasped her other hand and used it to lead her in small circles across the courtyard, mirroring the other couples. Katara liked the way her dress swished against her ankles, fluid and light, moving with her and flaring as Kutzo twirled her. She looked up at him, taking in his handsome face and sharp jaw. He was looking over her shoulder into the crowd, giving her time to study him. Could she kiss him? Could she sleep with him? Could she see a life with this person? Or would it only ever be Aang that she could see herself doing anything with? She knew others didn't always anticipate a future when they lay with others, but she couldn't imagine herself with anyone she didn't have feelings for. Kutzo was nice, but he didn't ignite that fire in her belly.

Suddenly he pulled her across the six inch gap between them, holding her flush against his own body. She squeaked and went stiff, unsure of what to do, her heart beating rapidly as his hard body encompassed hers.

"Just relax." He murmured in her ear as he turned them, smiling at her. Then he grimaced as he bumped into something solid. "Hey-" he growled, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in." The voice left no room for argument, and Katara found herself pulled firmly into a new pair of arms and spun briskly across the courtyard, away from Kutzo who stood looking after her with a frown.

She looked up at the taller man, meeting his gleaming golden eyes with her ice blue stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching after you." He murmured, turning them elegantly. "Because you're obviously too stupid to do it yourself."

She glared at him, trying to step on his foot but he skillfully avoided her, turning her around with a little more force than necessary. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't." Zuko growled. "But it doesn't hurt to have help."

Katara huffed, feeling his warm hands against her skin. She wondered absently if it was a firebender thing or a Zuko thing; Kutzo's hadn't been this warm. "How did you find me?"

Zuko smiled crookedly from under his mask and shrugged. The music came to an abrupt, flourishing end and they halted in place, Katara's hand laying in Zuko's for a moment longer, his hand lingering on her waist.

"Zuko…" She murmured. There was _that_ look in his eyes again, boring into her own.

"I know." He said, releasing her and bending his arm at the elbow so she could place her hand on the crook. "You look…" he swallowed, looking away from her. "acceptable."

"Gee, thanks." She muttered, walking beside him as he led them back to the crowd. "No, Zuko, I want to stay for the handkerchief dance!"

"Katara." He said, frowning down at her. "I don't think-"

"You're not Aang!" She exclaimed suddenly, pulling her hand from his arm. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She was caught up in the excitement of the festival, she wanted to dance, to see who would be the final couple of the handkerchief dance. "You're not Sokka! You're not my father. You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"And they can?" He bit back. "No one can tell you what to do, Katara, because you don't listen anyway! You don't listen to anyone, even if they have your best interests at heart!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you do, Zuk-" She squeaked in outrage as he covered her mouth with a silken gloved hand.

"The point of a mask," He ground out. "is for people _not_ to know your identity."

She batted his hand away, scowling. "I'm wearing a mask too, Zu…zu."

"Zuzu?" He growled.

"All I could think of."

"Clever."

"Shut up."

"Chi Lin, is this guy bothering you?"

At first neither of them turned at the unfamiliar name, too entranced with their argument. Kutzo had to call her 'name' again before she finally turned her blazing blue eyes to him. "Oh, Kutzo. Um, yes, he is."

"Hey buddy," Kutzo stepped forward, laying a hand on Zuko's arm. "you better step off."

Katara took the opportunity to duck under Zuko's restraining arm, noticing his fists beginning to smoke, and darted away through the crowd. The music of the dance that had started after hers had ended was winding to a close; the handkerchief dance was next. She only had to avoid Zuko a little longer, and then she'd be dancing where he couldn't get her without causing a scene. Not that that had stopped him before…she shook her head, grabbing another cup of the firewhiskey laced juice and downing it quickly. She'd need the courage it gave her to throw the blue handkerchief stored neatly in her purse into the crowd.

She pushed and wove her way to the front of the ring of onlookers just as the music ended on a high, vibrant note. The onlookers cheered and clapped, a hum of excitement and chatter rising above the general noise. Katara found herself increasingly surrounded by other girls around her own age as they all gathered towards the forefront.

"All ladies who wish to dance, please assemble in the middle." An elderly man called, gesturing them forwards. There was a rustling flutter of skirts as the girls moved towards the middle, giggling and talking with each other. Katara felt her heartbeat race as she was moved into place by the elderly man alongside a Fire Nation girl with jet black hair and ivory skin, an Earth Kingdom girl with green eyes and tanned skin on her other side. They were arranged in a circle, their backs facing inwards as they turned toward the crowd in front of them.

"Gentlemen, please step forward." The man called, smiling as one by one they moved to the front of the crowd, presumably in front of the girl who's handkerchief they wished to catch. Katara smiled shyly as she saw Kutzo stand close to her, his eyes glittering in the darkness. She glanced around for Zuko, and felt a small pang of disappointment that she didn't see him.

"Ladies please close your eyes." Katara obeyed, withdrawing her handkerchief from her purse. "On my count, throw your token towards the crowd. Whomever catches it will be your dance partner. The last couple to remain on the floor will receive a prize." His voice wavered as he spoke. Katara's nerves grew as she waited for him to begin the count. "One, two, three, throw!" She launched her handkerchief towards where she hoped Kutzo was. Unable to resist, she cracked her eyelids a little bit, peeking just in time to see a hand snatch the scrap of blue out of the air before it could land in Kutzo's hand. Zuko's golden eyes glittered like hard stones from behind his matching mask as he crumpled the cloth in his hand, turning to look at her. Katara swallowed hard. This would be…interesting.

Zuko glared at Katara, annoyed with the situation she had gotten him into. He knew he could dance. He knew she could dance. But he also knew they couldn't dance with each other. They had tried. Multiple times over the years at different banquets, honors, feasts, every sort of formal event that had required them both to attend. It wasn't that either of them lacked rhythm or skill, or that they weren't trying. There was just something that happened when they tried that made them break apart. Katara's cheeks would turn red and he…he just couldn't continue.

He walked forward with the other men who had caught the handkerchiefs, leaving Kutzo alone. Zuko smirked. Served him right. Smug bastard. Katara stared at him as he approached, her body going rigid as he stopped inches from her. She looked amazing; the gold of her dress glowed against her dark skin, the black fabric only highlighting it further. Even her mask accentuated her eyes, flowing with the curves of her face, turning her blue eyes brilliant in contrast. The firelight that surrounded them glowed in her dark hair. He didn't like the black; it was too severe. Her brown curls were beautiful the way they were. Maybe he should tell her.

He offered her the handkerchief back and she took it automatically, folding it and tucking it back into her purse. They stood awkwardly looking at each other as the other couples chattered around them.

Zuko opened his mouth to tell her that she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, but before he could the music started and the infernal old man was giving instructions.

Katara stared up at Zuko, barely listening as the old man explained again that the last couple left dancing would win a prize and something about matrimonial prospects. Zuko really did look very handsome in the firelight. His long dark hair fell in a perfect sheet across his back, partially drawn up into a casual topknot. She didn't know if it was the firewhiskey, but her eyes travelled up and down his body, lingering on his muscled arms, strong from combat and bending practice, the sharp lines of his face that showed under his mask, the way his body was lean and hard underneath his flowing clothes. She even liked the way he smelled, like sage and sweet cinnamon.

She jumped as the music began, a fast pounding beat, completely different from the slow dance she had performed with Kutzo. She flinched when Zuko took her hand and pulled her close, his arm going around her waist as he held her to him.

"Do you want to win?" He whispered in her ear.

She leaned back to look at him, seeing his smirk. He thought they could. "Yes."

"Then follow my lead."

She raised an eyebrow as he pulled her after him to the center of the courtyard. He motioned for her to stop and moved away until he held her hand at arm's length until they stood with just their hands connected. Katara glanced around to see the old man and several others dressed like him already tapping the shoulders of several dancers. They walked off disappointed, their shoulders slumped in defeat.

She felt a tug on her hand and whirled to see Zuko in a firebending stance, though his hands weren't curled into fists, instead inviting her towards him. It clicked in her mind: years ago she and Aang had done this same sort of thing in a cave before the Final Invasion. She slid into a waterbending stance, trying to disguise it by angling her feet and arms differently, and leapt at him, her feet pounding to the step of the music's beat. Zuko caught and lifted her, his hands on her waist. When he set her down she flowed into another bending form, grinning as he did the same, a ghost of a smile on his face.

They moved around each other in a synchronized pattern, one advancing only for the other to retreat before advancing themselves. Zuko would periodically catch and lift her, making her giggle each time he did. His warm hands tickled against her ribs, and she liked the way her dress' skirt flared out as he spun her. He curled his arms around her, like the string of a spinning top, before unraveling to fling her out, spinning. Their hands remained joined, keeping them connected as they moved together.

Katara noticed, a piece at a time, that less and less couples moved around them and they had more and more room to move. She felt the tickle of the coughing sickness stir in the back of her throat but she swallowed it down, refusing to let it interfere. It felt so good to move again, to stretch muscles that she hadn't used in months, to pseudo perform bending moves that she hadn't attempted in years. She grinned, thrilled to realize that she hadn't lost her abilities. It felt so natural to move from one stance to the other, and to be across from Zuko. He always brought out her creative side when they fought, forcing her to think forwards and out of her usual forms. She had missed the challenge his company brought, the mental and physical trials he thrust at her.

Her chest was heaving, sweat beginning to gather on her brow. She could see Zuko breathing through parted lips and smirked, wondering how much practice the Fire Lord had gotten lately, or if he had been stuck behind a desk like she had been in a bed.

Around them the music began to grind to a halt and Katara looked around in a panic. They were the last couple, they had won. But they needed a big finish. As Zuko coiled her back into his arms, she grabbed onto his sash as he made to send her back out again. With the final beats of the music, she pulled him to her by his the gold cloth, his arm automatically going around her waist to hold the small of her back. On impulse, she raised her knee, laying it against his waist, the hand that wasn't clutching his neck striking skywards in a dramatic flourish, timing perfectly with the last, dissident chord.

Zuko breathed heavily as he looked down to Katara's upturned face, his heart racing, his body responding to the closeness of hers. She was so close against him he could feel her heart beating against his chest through her dress, her hand grasping onto the back of his neck as her thumb brushed against his cheek. Her face was so close to his, her lips parted as she tried to calm her breathing, her small breaths puffing against his neck. If he kissed her now, he didn't think she'd turn away. He closed his eyes; thoughts like that were not comfortable. She was the Avatar's girl. But she was also Katara, as she had so vehemently told him before she had run away from the Western air temple, leaving him to chase after her. Again. Where one of them went, the other seemed to follow. Admittedly, he told himself, it was about the Avatar at first. From the South Pole, to across the Earth Kingdom, the North Pole, the Fire Nation, all oceans in between, and finally the day when they had saved each other's lives from his sister. He knew he should have kissed her then, as she held his head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized he was alive, before she had committed herself to the Avatar. At the least it would have given her something to think about, the knowledge that another person thought of her in that way. She would have known how _he_ felt, all those tears ago. But he hadn't. And he couldn't now.

So, instead, he dipped her until her hand touched the ground behind her, one hand clutching her bent knee as his other lowered her down, his nose running from hers down to her neck and through the raised valley of her breasts as he bent with her, his legs bending gracefully as he straightened her back up, her foot landing on the hard ground with an audible thump as he released her. She remained flush against him, her blue eyes flicking between his golden ones

The crowd around them erupted with cheers and shouts, throwing blossoms through the air to shower them.

Katara knew the dance was ended. The music had stopped. Zuko had stopped. The crowd was cheering them. The old man was telling them something about what they had won and 'if the fathers agreed' and 'clearly saw him snatch it away.' She didn't know if the firewhiskey was fuzzing out her world or if Zuko was doing that himself. But all she could see, all she could focus on, was him. His smell, his hand on her waist and his hand in hers, the intensity of that look he was giving her.

She felt like she could kiss him, that he wouldn't turn away or think her crazy. She felt like he wanted to, like his eyes were encouraging her to lean just a little closer. Just like they had after Azula had shot him with lightening eight years ago. The way he had looked at her, weak and wounded from the healing, his sister raging and defeated behind them. She had wanted so desperately to kiss him then also, to see if her small crush on the strong, silent, serious exiled Prince had any merit. Years later she had realized how crazy it would have been, how embarrassing. He would be crowned the next day, responsible for the safety and wellbeing of an entire country, becoming the youngest Fire Lord in history. He was slated, she knew, to marry some daughter of an important nobleman who would be chosen for him by his council. He would marry for the good of his country, not for love. Not that he would love her. It had been a little crush anyway. But what if?

Katara allowed her hand to slip from its grip on his shoulder down to his chest, drawing circles over his shirt where she knew the scar would be. Her eyes travelled down with it, seeing his pulse beating strong in his neck, the high collar of his red vest, and then to where her hand traced around and around, the edges of her vision seeming to fade to black. His hand moved to take her wrist, stopping its movement. She remembered the unnatural heat of his hands, his murmured utterance of her name, said reverently like a prayer, the old man's voice, and then nothing else.

The coughs woke her, shuddering through her body. She sat up from under the plush white comforter of the bed, covering her mouth with her hands as she shook from the intensity. When they stopped she fell back with a groan, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, willing her head to stop splitting in half. She knew this feeling, the feeling of too much firewhiskey the night before. She groped desperately beside her bed and downed the cup of water she found there. It helped. A little.

How had she gotten to bed? She frowned under her hands, trying to remember. Firewhiskey did this to her. She always forgot something, no matter how much she had drank. Once it was why Aang's favorite shirt had a massive bright blue stain. Another time was why Zuko had blushed and avoided her for two days a week before the final battle after Toph had snatched a bottle from town. She had learned that the bright blue was from her own vomit after eating a bowl of straboisonberries on a dare from Sokka, but she still had no idea what Zuko's problem had been.

Katara sat up slowly, running her hand over her hair to find it a tangled mess. She must have been tossing and turning. She looked down, surprised to see that she was only wearing her slip from the night before. Light streamed in through the curtained window; it had to be almost noon. Her dress lay discard on the floor, its pleated skirts spread out in a fan. She glanced towards the mirror, wanting to see how bad her hair was, and gasped. There was someone next to her in the bed.

She turned, seeing a pale bare back overlaid with a sheet of sleek black hair. His lower half was concealed below the same comforter her legs were under. Zuko's breathing was deep and even, his arm bent under his head beneath his pillow.

Katara tried to control her panic. She…she hadn't. Had she? No. She felt like she'd remember something like that. She didn't feel sore between her legs like she had her first time years ago. It had been awhile, a long while, since she and Aang had been intimate, and she knew she'd feel different if she had…slept with Zuko. She lifted the covers, peeking underneath, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw he was still wearing his pants from the night before.

She lowered the covers slowly and slipped from beneath them as quietly as she could. She eased a drawer open, pulling out a green wrap-around dress and sliding into it silently. She took her boots with her as she left the room, stepping into them in the hallway. She couldn't deal with Zuko right now. Her head felt like it was about to explode, she didn't know how she had woken up in the same bed as the Fire Lord, and she was starving. Maybe after some food, and once the sun wasn't so bright, she could find the courage to talk to him.

She stepped out from the front of the inn, wondering idly where everyone was, and managed to get out one scream as strong arms grabbed her, one hand going over her mouth, and then everything faded to sharp blackness.

A.N.: Yay plot twist! Writing dancing is hard Please feel free to tell me your thoughts! Love love.

To Guest: Thank you!

To joseph moono: Thank you!

To the Moon our Witness: Working on it ;) I hope this was better! I can't figure out how to do them

To Guest: Thanks! :D

To Denise530: Yay! I love Taang.


	5. Chapter 5

"Great badgermoles, are we there yet?" Toph cried out, flinging her hands into the air where she lay on Aang's bed. "We've been travelling forever."

"It's been a day, Toph." Aang said, smiling with amusement at her. "Not even a day."

"Ugh." Toph stuck her tongue out at him. "I feel like my insides have been pumped out with a giant siphon." She patted her small belly with a grimace. "I'm sure I've lost at least five pounds."

Aang chuckled, looking over at her. "I'm sure you'll get them back once you eat."

"Thanks. Just what I need to think about. Food." Toph groaned, flopping her arms back down to the bed. "Aang?"

"Hmm?" He reclined so he was lying beside her, his head propped up on the pillows. His bald head brushed against her dark hair and he felt a twinge in his chest. What was that? He only felt those kind of twinges for Katara.

"Why do you love Katara?"

He propped himself on his elbow and rolled to his side, facing her. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me why you love Katara." She replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Like, what is it about her that makes you go all weak at the knees? Well, weaker than usual anyway." She added with a toothy grin.

"I don't know…" Aang frowned, ignoring her jibe. "She's brave. She's smart. She takes care of me a lot." He fell silent, contemplating. "I just do. We've been together since the beginning. She's the one who freed me from the iceberg. Without her, I'd still be trapped in there."

"Maybe." Toph conceded.

Aang waited for her to follow up on her question, say something about what he said, but she just looked thoughtful. "Why did you want to know Toph?"

She shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "Just curious."

"Have you ever loved anyone?" He asked her, feeling his pulse skip as he asked. He had always felt close to Toph, like a brother. No, that wasn't right. Sokka was like a brother. Toph was more like a…cousin? No.

"I dunno, Twinkle Toes." She murmured, interrupting his thoughts. "Love is serious. And I'm not good at serious."

"Love doesn't have to be serious, Toph."

"I mean, it's letting someone get to know you. The real you. Being completely open with someone. Being responsible for someone else's feeling and stuff, when I don't even really know my own just doesn't sound like any sort of fun."

"But there has to be someone you've felt close to." Aang pressed. "Hasn't there?"

"Zuko." Toph mused. "But not in that way."

"Zuko? Really?" Aang made a face.

"Yeah. He's a good listener." Toph punched his shoulder, making him wince. "C'mon. I think we've finally stopped. I can feel the chill already." She groaned.

Aang chuckled. He flipped up from the bed, landing on his feet and holding out his hand. Toph gripped onto him and pulled, grinning evilly. Aang toppled over with a yelp, bracing himself on his elbows and toes so he didn't squash Toph beneath him.

"Gotcha!" Toph crowed, punching Aang in the shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Toph…" Aang growled, frowning down at her. Her seafoam green eyes laughed up at him, mocking him as they always did. But this time, there was a light in them, a light he hadn't seen before. She smelled like jasmine flowers. "…" She was beautiful. She was smart. She was brave. She didn't take care of him, not in the same way Katara did, but she looked out for him. They had also been through so much together, not since the beginning like Katara, but they had been destined to be companions. She didn't agree with everything he said, instead forcing him to think in ways he hadn't before. She didn't baby him. He realized she was staring as she cocked an eyebrow at him. In the moment before he levered himself off of her, he wondered for an instant why he hadn't fallen for Toph instead.

ooo

"Katara." Zuko murmured, holding the swaying girl in his arms. She was fading fast, her eyes blinking slowly up at him as he removed her hand from his chest. "Katara, it's time to go."

She nodded to him, allowing him to lead her from the crowd towards the Inn. He was very conscious of her hand laying against his waist, the way she still smelled of lilies mixed with her own scent after dancing. She mumbled to him softly, but he couldn't hear her over the people around them. Zuko put an arm around her waist, steadying her. She turned into him, laying her face against the inside of his shoulder as they walked. His heart bumped against his ribs and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to look away from her and focus back on getting them towards the Inn.

"Sir! _Sir_!"

Zuko growled deep in his throat at the sound of the old man's voice and he halted them in the path, turning slightly to watch as the old man huffed and puffed his way up to stand beside them. Zuko glowered at him until he caught his breath.

"Sir, we need to dispatch the messengers. Please, what is your father's name?"

"My father is dead." Zuko said, keeping his voice serious and calm. Behind his mask he was fuming. He knew exactly what the old man meant, and could only hope Katara remained incoherent until he went away. The couple who lasted the longest in the Handkerchief dance was considered to be nearly-engaged, provided the fathers of both agreed to the match. Messengers were sent for the couple so they wouldn't be…distracted. Ozai was, of course, still alive but the old man didn't need to know that or Zuko's identity.

"Oh, sorry to hear." The old man's face fell slightly. "Any elder brothers? Or are you the man of your household?" He wavered.

"Just me."

"Excellent, excellent." He nodded. "And, the lady's?"

Zuko opened his mouth to reply that he was deceased as well, but Katara somehow managed to rouse herself.

"Hakoda." She blurted out, giggling as Zuko glared furiously at her. "Southern Water Tribe. Chief. Used to be, anyway. My brother is now." She grinned widely at the old man before Zuko whisked her away. So much for remaining incoherent.

"Thank you, sir!" The old man called after them, scribbling madly on a pad of paper.

ooo

"Katara." Zuko sighed frustratedly for what felt like the hundredth time. He had half carried half led Katara back to her room at the Inn, only for her to suddenly perk up and start chattering as soon as they closed the door behind them.

"But why, Zuko?" She demanded, poking him in the chest. "Why is it so close to the bed? Who needs a mirror that overlooks the bed? Do they watch themselves sleep?"

"I don't know." He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Katara, please, it's late-what are you doing?"

"Going to bed." She said, like stripping her dress off in front of him was the most obvious thing in the world to do at that moment. Zuko covered his eyes, knowing that the tips of his ears would turn red and hoping she wouldn't notice. "Can't sleep in a dress, Zuzu."

"Why not?" He muttered. He peeked through his fingers to see her slip beneath the comforter, her dress pooled in a black and gold heap beside the bed. As she turned over, he noticed she hadn't taken off her mask. "Your mask."

"What?"

"Your mask. You're still wearing it."

"No I'm not."

Zuko groaned and stood, walking slowly over to the _other_ side of the bed from the quarrelsome peasant woman and perched lightly beside her on his knees. She had burrowed beneath the heap of soft blankets until only her face showed, her mass of curls hidden beneath a cowl of soft down.

"Yes, you are." He murmured huskily, leaning down to unhook the mask from behind her ears, slowly taking it from her. Her wide blue eyes blinked slowly up at him, searching across his face. He hovered over her, frozen, her mask gripped in his fingers.

"So are you." She whispered, one arm emerging to stroke over his hair until she found the fine string and pulled on it more nimbly than he would have thought her capable of. Delicately, she lifted it from his face and clutched it to her chest.

"No, give me that." He said, not wanting her to crush it if she fell asleep with it.

She handed it over wordlessly and he moved to step off the bed.

"No." She murmured. "Zuko…"

"Yes?" He asked tiredly, pausing. When she didn't say anything, just continued to look up at him with those eyes, he began to move again.

"Stay." She blurted, her hand reaching towards him. "Please. Like before."

Zuko's entire face turned red. He could feel it. "Katara, I don't think-"

"Please." She murmured, her eyes blinking sleepily. "Please stay with me."

His resolve wavered. He set the masks on the small table beside the bed and slid back over to where she lay, reaching out towards him. "Only until you fall asleep." He rasped.

"Okay." She lifted the covers enough so he could slide under but he patted them back down. If she couldn't sleep in a dress, he certainly could not sleep in his formal robes. He unbuttoned, unclasped, and unfastened until he was dressed only in his loose pants and shirt. A second look at the down comforter and he removed his shirt with a sigh, knowing they'd both overheat if he kept it on. His body temperature was already elevated from the solstice; he didn't want to take any chances.

Katara's eyes were closed when he slid beneath the sheets, careful to avoid touching her, and he had a brief moment of hope that he was off the hook. But then her eyes fluttered open. She didn't smile, not exactly. Her eyes had a strange sort of misty wonder as she rolled over until she was facing him, six inches separating their bodies.

Zuko swallowed hard. She had asked him to stay before, most recently when her grandmother had died while she was at his home for one of the World Summit meetings. It had been the last one she and Aang had attended, and Zuko suspected Kya's death was the reason. Aang had not been able to escape the other delegates to comfort her. Sokka had been unable to attend because of raging weather patterns and rough seas. Toph had already gotten into trouble and was being read a lecture by King Kuei. He had found her curled up in his bed, the blankets made into a cave as she huddled beneath them, trying to stifle her sobs so the people in the next room wouldn't hear her.

He had locked the doors to give her privacy and started to leave when a single, broken cry ripped from her and he had paused. She told him in a low whimper that she was sorry, and once the meetings were done she would go back to her own room. Just please…please don't leave, she had asked. He remembered walking back to the bed but farther than that his mind tended to veer away from.

Now it all bubbled to the surface as her lithe body slipped into the space next to his. He had lain down beside her and awkwardly rubbed her back until her sobs eased. Her hair had been shorter then, cropped down to be more controllable while travelling on their peace missions. He hadn't liked it much, but she still looked stunning. She had rolled over and buried her tear streaked face into his chest, clutching at the fabric of his robes as he folded his arms around her. He pet her hair and made what he hoped were soothing sounds until the quaking of her body stopped and her breathing became even. He had looked down in the darkness to see her eyes finally closed, her nose brushing against his chest through the part in his robes. He had been afraid to move, terrified of waking her and disturbing her peace.

She had woken once, in the short hours before dawn. He had turned so her head lay in the hollow of his shoulder, his arm wrapped loosely around her middle, his other hand resting on her hair, his fingers twining the loose curls around and around. He met her gaze as she looked up at him, slightly swollen blue eyes crusty with dried tears, her lips parted slightly, nose still red. He thought maybe she was confused from sleep as her knee moved to cross his legs, dragging her body along his. He had stiffened, knowing that she probably thought he was Aang as she pressed a cool kiss against his neck before she nestled her head into his shoulder and stretched an arm across his chest before falling back to sleep. His grip on her had tightened as the sun came up and he realized he had stayed awake the whole night as she slept beside him. He was unwilling to return her to Aang, wanting to keep her protected and held by his side. Her knee crossing against his lap, shifting every once in a while, was not helping his frame of mind. He knew his hands had…drifted. One lay on the curve of her hip while the other slowly stroked the side of her face. Before he had risen and dressed for the day, he had gently tilted her face towards his and brushed his lips against hers. He had needed to claim her, just a little, in a way that no other would know about. Something just for him. She hadn't woken, and he didn't think she remembered. He hadn't been able to face her for almost a week after. He didn't think he'd have been able to keep his thoughts to himself. At least it hadn't been as bad as the week before the invasion…

He was snapped out of his memories by Katara rolling onto her other side so her back pressed to his front, her head burrowing under his chin. He inhaled the scent of her hair, smelling cherry blossoms, smoke, and bread from the festival. One arm tentatively draped across her waist and he flinched when he felt her grip his hand and pull him tighter to her. His knee moved forward to rest on her outstretched leg, partially covering the other. She sighed and nuzzled against his arm, her breath cool against his burning skin.

"Katara," He murmured, groaning inwardly as her rear pressed into his lap. He had to remind himself that she was full of firewhiskey, and that he was the Fire Lord, and the Fire Lord did not take advantage of intoxicated women who were coupled with their friends while they lay in the same bed. No exceptions. He was not his father. "do you-"

"I knew you weren't Aang." She mumbled, stretching herself and falling silent. He froze, waiting, thinking apparently their minds were in the same place. She continued after several agonizing moments of silence. "I wanted to thank you for comforting me when Gran died. No one else was there, and you didn't have to be, and you were so warm." She snuggled farther into him, drawing the blankets into a tight coil under her chin. Zuko brushed hair from her face and listened. "I remember you kissing me before you got up."

"It wasn't really a kiss." Zuko murmured automatically, his prepared defense from years ago in case she had said something. When she didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and let himself relax, letting all the tension loose from his form.

"Thank you." She said again, her voice muddy from sleep. "You're still keeping me warm."

Zuko pressed his lips into her hair, twirling the curls through his fingers. "Whenever you would like."

ooo

While the dead Innkeeper wasn't Zuko's first clue that something was wrong, it was certainly the most definitive. He had awoken to find Katara vanished but her clothes still in place. She hadn't stabbed him or frozen him to the bed, and he took that as a good sign. Or, at least, not a bad one. He had stretched and dressed quickly , tying his hair into a firm knot before going in search of her, hoping to find her sober and eating in the small area downstairs.

Instead he had found the slain woman slumped behind her desk near the door and no sign of any staff members. Without hesitation, he had retrieved his twin swords and followed the fresh footprints and wagon tracks towards the forest, his insides twisted with a sense of dread. So much for an easy, relaxing babysitting week…

ooo

Katara woke with a curse, her head splitting even more than when she had first awoken. She squinted as she rubbed her skull, sitting up slowly until her head hit something hard. She swore again and looked up, her breath catching in her chest with panic as she realized she was in a wooden cage, the beams surrounding her made of roughly hewn wooden boughs. Her head throbbed as she swiftly scrambled into a crouch, gripping the front bars of her prison.

People in red moved around her, chattering as they walked across a clearing set among tall trees and dotted shrubs. At the center roared a large fire, stoked with thickly cut logs. Everyone wore a blank face mask, reminding her of the Fire Nation armor face plates from years ago before Zuko had changed it. The looked like they had just finished eating and were clearing up to move.

"Oh, Chi Lin, you're awake."

"Kutzo?" Katara gasped, turning her head in disbelief. Her smiling friend sat outside her cage, his legs folded, an empty plate on his lap.

"Hey. You must be confused."

"I'm more angry than confused." She snarled, her eyes darting around for any source of water she could use against the fools who had captured her. "What is going on?"

Kutzo shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this. I told them that you didn't know him, but after the Handkerchief dance, it was pretty obvious that he knew you."

"Who are you talking about?" Katara demanded, preparing to draw water from the trees if she had to. She always shuddered internally at the technique; she had learned it the same day she had learned her self-forbidden technique of blood bending from the insane woman Hama.

"The Fire Lord." Kutzo said conspiratorially, as if informing a child. "That's who you were dancing with! Didn't you know? You did go back to the Inn with him."

"Of course I knew." She growled. "Who do you think I am?"

"Chi Lin, from the colonies." He frowned. "Who else would you be?"

Katara opened her mouth to tell him exactly who he and his friends had captured, but closed it with a snap. It might be more strategic to play along for now, and reveal herself when the time was right. It's what Toph would do. Wait and listen. "Then why did you capture me?"

"You're obviously important to him." Kutzo said, standing and brushing off his pants. "Where you'll go, he'll follow."

"You can't know that." Katara exclaimed. "Maybe I was just a one-night fling."

"Not likely, Chi Lin." Kutzo said, smiling kindly at her. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you. Don't worry, after this is over, we'll let you go. I promise, nobody will hurt you."

Her heart began to beat faster. "Who are you?" She demanded shrilly, tugging at the bars of her cage. She saw Kutzo nod to unseen people behind her and then she was lifted. She shrieked as they began to carry her like an animal in a trap set for the stewpot, twin poles resting on the shoulders of two men, her cage in the middle. "Kutzo!"

"We're Ozai's Army, Chi Lin." He said, walking beside her amiably. The rest of the camp fell into step behind them, their feet a steady beat on the dirty path. "We're going to restore the true Fire Lord to power and strike down the pretender."

"Zuko." She whispered in horror.

"That's right." He said, almost sadly. "Sorry Chi Lin, but he's a traitor. He has to die."

OOO

A.N.: Whew. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!

To Denise530: Hope you liked this little bit of more Taangyness

To Guest: Thank you thank you!

To Lovinzuko: Sort of…in my mind it was the clumsy fumblings of the inexperienced, and they haven't had much lately. Like in months….

P.S. Author's note: So, I received an extraordinarily rude and mean review that basically called me stupid and an ass**** for pairing Katara and Zuko together in this story. Pretty sure the person (who logged in as a guest) won't read this update, but anyway: not appreciated. Honestly, if you would like to critique my plot or style or dialogue, go for it. Fire away. That's how I learn. But to call me a 'f*** ass****' **only** for pairing Katara and Zuko together, that's a waste of your time and mine. First, it clearly says in the description of my story that this is a Zutara. Sorry, that's how I roll, and if you don't like it, don't read. Second, you must have really searched to find my story since I haven't updated in a week. I laughed out loud when I read the review because it was so ridiculous to take a television show that seriously. If you don't like my story, I'm not sorry. It's obviously not for you, and I hope you find a story more suited to your tastes.

To everybody else, thank you so much for reviewing. I love reading your thoughts and if you have constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. Seriously. And if anyone's curious, this was the review: This is complete s***. You are the worst f*** writer in the history of writers. Katara loves Aang, and you are too stupid to realize it. You are the f*** worst piece of s***. You don't deserve to call yourself an Avatar fan. Recap: You are an a*** and a piece of s***.


	6. Chapter 6

"No." Toph insisted. "I'll wait here. I changed my mind."

"You can't change your mind." Aang said exasperatedly. "Come down. It's not that bad."

"No." Toph growled. "I have avoided snow successfully my entire life and I do not intend to start stepping in it now. Maybe it doesn't bother you, Twinkletoes, but it makes my vision frosty."

"Toph, that doesn't even make sense." Aang said. "Just wear shoes. I'll help you get around." He was dressed from the tips of his toes to the top of his bald head. His feet were clad in fur lined boots, stitched with waxed, waterproof leather. From his shoulders to his knees was covered with a custom made orange and yellow fur parka, the hood drawn up against the chill seeping from the snow around him and off of the ocean. He stood just short of the gangplank, trying to reason with the similarly dressed Toph, who was sticking one exploratory toe into the dazzling snow.

"Oh great, like I'm some big helpless baby that needs to be led around in front of everybody." Toph snapped.

"Well then why did you come in the first place?" Aang said, a little louder than he meant to. "You knew what it was going to be like."

"'Cause I didn't think you'd actually get here and go through with it!" Toph exclaimed. "I thought you'd freak out and turn around as soon as we sighted giant spikes of ice."

"Icebergs." Aang sighed. "Fine. Stay here."

"Oh no." Toph declared, shaking her head. "I'm not letting you face Hakoda alone. You'll just screw it up. Make a bad impression."

"He's met me before, Toph." Aang was beginning to get annoyed with her. The village could clearly see their ship; they were being rude. "So let's go."

"I'm not wearing shoes."

"Fine."

"Carry me."

"What?! How is that any less humiliating than being led around?" Aang demanded.

"Not like a baby, dummy, like a horse."

"…"

"Ugh. You're so slow. Turn around."

Aang presented Toph with his back hesitantly and grunted when she hopped on, her long hair blowing against his scalp in the frosty wind. "Toph, I don't think-"

"Onwards, great Avatar of burden. The melon lord commands it!"

He couldn't help chuckling at the memory of their Fire lord impersonator from years ago. "You're hardly a melon lord, Toph." He said, shifting her weight so she leaned forward over his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck. "You're more like a melon sack. Full of melons."

"Clever, Twinkletoes." She said drily. "Let's go!" She kicked him like she would kick an ostrich horse, giggling when he groaned and moved forwards, too relieved to have company to reprimand her.

The village was much different from what he remembered from eight years ago. The wall was actually a defendable structure. The igloos that had been handcrafted were now sculpted and smooth, constructed by master waterbenders from the North Pole. A smaller version of the Spirit Oasis had been constructed on the outskirts of town, though its waters were frosty instead of warm. Their ship was docked on an icy pier beside several merchant ships, merchants that had never even thought of venturing this far south to trade before the Hundred years war had been won and Katara's fame had brought attention to her home.

"Where do you think Sokka is?" Aang said as they were admitted to the village by a pair of weaponless guards. The Southern water tribe was wary, but not hostile, and the guards were friendly but aloof. They waved Aang through as if he were any other traveler, their attention turning to the spice merchants coming in behind them.

He remembered wistfully the days when a large crowd would gather at the announcement of an Avatar sighting. Now only a few children stopped to point at his tattoos, left exposed by Toph's pulling on his hood, while their parents smiled and bowed to him. Katara, he knew, would have gotten a much larger welcome, but without her at his side he was just the Avatar arrived for another peace visit. Just the Avatar. Just Aang. Could he be just Aang?

Toph snorted in his ear. "Follow the smell of cooking meat and we'll find him."

Aang nodded in agreement, smiling. Sokka hadn't really changed. Even fatherhood hadn't done much to mature him, despite Suki's best efforts. Aang tried to remember when he had last seen Sokka. It had been years; Sokka had a bunch of kids now. Or was it only two? He couldn't remember. A wave of guilt hit him at the realization; the duties of the Avatar really had taken up a lot of his time recently.

"Aang! Toph!" A pleasantly female voice called to them and Aang turned, grinning widely as he spotted Suki making her way to them. She was hugely pregnant, her belly prominent even through layers of soft white fur. Aang slid Toph off his back, ignoring her squeals of outrage at the cold, and embraced Suki with both arms. She laughed and held him tight, her arms barely reaching around his broad shoulders. "I didn't know you were coming."

Aang released her, one hand reaching back to grab Toph's, unconsciously keeping track of her. She latched onto his arm with both hands, crushing his arm with a death grip. "It wasn't exactly planned." Aang said, yelping as Toph squeezed harder. He turned to glare at her and saw a small, smug smirk.

"Up, Twinkletoes."

With a resigned sigh, Aang lifted her onto his shoulders. "She's blind in the snow." He explained to a laughing Suki. "Where's Sokka?"

"He's eating lunch in the smokehouse with his father."

"Told you so." Toph whispered, bopping Aang on his head.

"C'mon." Suki said, taking Aang's sleeve. "I'll lead you there."

Aang shifted Toph again and struck out after her as she waddled towards the East end of the village. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"Any day now." Suki answered breathlessly. "Sokka's really excited."

"That's great." Aang said, meaning it. Children were a blessing, one that he longed to have. "Any guesses whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Sokka, of course, is hoping it's a boy." Suki said, grinning. "And I think he's right, since our first two were boys and he thought the same. But me," she smiled down at her belly, rubbing it affectionately through the furs. "I'm really hoping for a girl."

"Getting tired of all the mini Snoozles running around?" Toph joked, laying her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Exactly." Suki replied. "They're eating everything. Like locusts."

Aang and Toph laughed as Suki lead them to a rounded building, smoke and smells of cooking meat drifting through a hole in the top. This building was made with wood instead of snow and was incredibly warm as they stepped inside.

They found Sokka sitting at a low table beside his father, two small boys sitting quietly beside him. Aang was shocked to think that Sokka almost looked like an adult. At twenty four he was tall and muscled, his hair grown out from its shaved wolf tail to his brush his shoulders, the top half pulled sharply back into a longer tail that was knotted and braided to form a tight coil. A small batch of beard grew under his bottom lip while stubble covered his cheeks. Hakoda looked the same to Aang, if a little older and a little tireder. The ever-present shadows below his eyes had grown deeper but his blue eyes still flashed as he looked up to see who was at the door, his eyes tearing away from the man seated opposite from them across the low table.

"Aang! Toph!" Sokka scrambled to his feet and flew across the room to slam into Aang, nearly toppling him over onto Toph. "What are you doing here? Did you send a letter?"

"No." Aang gasped, pounding Sokka on his back. He couldn't breath. "Surprise."

"I love surprises." Sokka cried, hugging Aang tighter. Toph cackled and jumped down from Aang's back.

"I can tell." Aang wheezed. "Ribs…cracking."

Sokka let him go with a deep laugh; a man's laugh, Aang thought. The two children who had been sitting beside Sokka came running up, laughing and jumping up at Aang, trying to touch the strings of his hood as their father gripped Toph with the same bone-crunching hug, wincing when she returned it tenfold.

"Back, fiends." Sokka said, chuckling, setting the slender girl on the snowy ground. "Aang, this is Akiak," the taller one waved, his smile revealing missing front teeth. "and Haki." The shorter one shyly looked out from behind his brother, waving a small chubby hand before ducking back behind Akiak. "And you of course remember my father."

Hakoda joined them at a slower pace, the beads in his hair clinking softly as he extended his hand. "Good to see you again, Avatar."

"You too, sir." Aang said, clasping his hand firmly. "The village looks great."

"Yes, it's been awhile since you've been here, hasn't it?" There was a slight reproof in Hakoda's mellow voice, but his eyes sparkled. "The Northern waterbenders have really put a lot of effort into our rebuilding. But it would have meant a lot more if a Southern waterbender could have been present."

Aang squirmed slightly, feeling an embarrassed blush spread across his face. It was one of his and Katara's biggest arguments: He needed her, she wanted to help her people. He had convinced her years before that she would be of more use to the world travelling with him on the peace missions, and he had thought she agreed. Once in awhile it would be brought up in a smaller argument and flare and burn and send them to separate sides to fume. But they always came back together, and that was what was most important. Right?

"Yeah, Sugar Queen would have whipped this place into shape in two seconds flat." Toph gestured with a sweeping motion of her hands, emphasizing her point. "Oh well."

Aang glared at her.

"So what brings the Avatar to my home?" Hakoda asked. Suki moved to stand next to Sokka, smiling when he kissed her cheek.

"Well, um," Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I, well, I wanted to, I mean it can wait…"

"Twinkletoes wants to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Toph said inflectionlessly, staring at her nails. Her remark was met with Aang's fuming silence, Sokka's stifled snort, and Hakoda's stern gaze. "What's there to eat?"

"Your timing is interesting." Hakoda said, turning to indicate the man who had been sitting across from them at the low table. He rose, brushed his robes off, and joined their small circle. He was an older man with squinted eyes and fluffy white hair, wrapped in several layers of fur. "This man just arrived from Ember Island to make the same request on behalf of the Fire Lord."

ooo

Katara sat blinking dumbly at Kutzo's back through the bars of her wooden cage as he walked away from her. He wanted to kill Zuko. And do what? Restore the powerless Ozai to the throne? The Nation would never accept him, she knew that much. Zuko had brought the Nation back from Ozai's tyrannical warpath brink and into a time of peace and prosperity that hadn't been seen since the years before the Great War. His reparations to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes had won him secure allies in both nations, especially in the Southern Tribe where his friendship with herself had won him many friends and admirers. The Northern Tribe had been slower in their forgiveness, but Zuko had kept a diplomatic distance and hadn't forced himself on them. Katara snorted, trying to imagine honorable and reserved Zuko forcing himself onto anyone. She had practically begged him to sleep with her last night.

The thought sent a thrill through her bones, sending a blush across her cheeks as she was embarrassed in front of herself. She hadn't meant it like _that_, obviously. But either way, Zuko wasn't the type to continuously show up where he wasn't wanted. Except in battle of course, she amended quickly, smiling. He had always showed up where he wasn't wanted when he was chasing them. but that was a different matter completely.

She huffed to herself and shook all over, trying to direct her thoughts in a more useful direction. Escape. She had to warn Zuko that a trap was waiting for him, not to mention the who pro-Ozai gang that was milling about in front of her. There had to be at least fifty of them, all wearing the red armor of the old Fire Nation army. The armor was scratched and mismatched, clearly scavenged instead of newly forged. Were there more of them? No one stuck out to her as a leader. Small groups picked up packs while others saddled several ostrich horses with light tack. They couldn't be too far out from their base if this was all they brought with them: not even a tent as far as she could tell.

Two of them approached her cage and she scrambled to her feet, her green dress sticky with grass and dirt. They stopped short of letting her out, instead looking her up and down.

"You clean up good for a peasant girl." One of them growled, his voice deep and smug. "Once we have the Fire Lord maybe the boss will let me keep you. For my good behavior." He laughed and it was a chilling, grating noise.

"Who's your boss?" Katara demanded, wishing she could freeze them to a tree. She had received such threats from men before; they didn't rattle her anymore. She was confident in her abilities, even if she hadn't practiced in…a long time.

"Shut up." The other man sneered, striking at the bars with an armored forearm. Katara did not flinch, refusing to give him the satisfaction. He grunted with derision and motioned to two other armored figures. They joined him and together the four hoisted the cage to their shoulders. Katara stumbled and collapsed to all fours as the bars beneath her rose. Her feet slipped through the open spaces and she stifled a yelp, shifting so she was braced against the swaying of their pace. The cage wasn't tall enough for her to stand up or stretch out, just enough for her to crouch awkwardly, holding on to the bars to keep from falling over.

Ahead of her she could see the ostrich horses take off; scouts most likely, she reasoned. The forest they were travelling through was thin with year old saplings sprouting from a blanket of needles. She kept an eye open for water as she swayed back and forth, but no luck. She could feel the ocean in her bones but it was too far. If she really concentrated, she could call it, but the jolting sway of the cage would eternally jolt her out of any focus she could muster.

They travelled through the forest for what felt like hours. Katara listened to them talk around her as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Kutzo came to talk to her several times but she turned her back on him until he went away. He called Zuko a traitor; he was a traitor. And a liar. And a pretender. If he hurt Zuko, she'd kill him.

The cage thumped unceremoniously to the ground as night began to fall. They left her far outside of their camp circle, on the outskirts of the glow of their fire. She glowered as they created a great fire and began to cook their dinner, laughing and talking among themselves. She slid to the back of the wooden cage as Kutzo approached, a bowl of stew in his hands.

"Chi Lin," He sighed as she turned her back on him. "C'mon. Why are you so mad?"

She turned around with a glare. "Really?"

"I'm trying to feed you!" He exclaimed, offering the bowl to her with a spoon outstretched in his other hand. "I want you to believe what I'm saying."

"That Fire Lord Zuko is a traitor and deserves to die?" Katara spat. "I'll never believe that."

"Why do you have such faith in him?" Kutzo asked jovially, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He stole the throne. He overthrew his own father, fine, but he did it with the Avatar. He betrayed his Nation. He doesn't deserve to live."

"How did you lose faith in him?" Katara returned. "When he restored peace to the _world_? When he brought honor and family back as the focus of your nation? Or maybe when he found a way to keep the Fire Nation rich even when war ships and weapons and armor suddenly fell from high demand?"

Kutzo cocked his head sideways. "What do you mean 'your nation'? It's our nation."

Katara sighed through clenched teeth. "Obviously. He's the son of the Fire Lord, he's the rightful heir."

"He was banished and returned to steal the throne." Kutzo said, rising to his feet. "You'll see eventually."

"If not Zuko then who?" She called after him. "Ozai is powerless."

"There are others." He called back, turning to look over his shoulder, flashing her his sparkling smile. "Once we get rid of Zuko, the Fire Nation will rise again."

Katara muttered under her breath and took the stew, retreating to the back of the cage to eat. Flicking her eyes towards the fire, she summoned a small whip of water from the bowl, leaving behind the spices and chunks of meat and vegetables behind. She twirled it around her fingers, looking contemplatively at the closest soldier.

"I wouldn't do that."

Katara yelped and dropped the bowl, turning to look behind her. "Zuko." She breathed. She gripped the bars between them with shaking fingers. "How did you find me?"

He glared at her. "It's becoming second nature."

ooo

Zuko stared back into the blue eyes of the girl in the cage in front of him. She was in that cage because of him and his honor twinged. Because of his…indiscretion the night before, they had taken her.

"You need to get out of here." She whispered fiercely, her eyes flicking between his. "They want to kill you."

"I heard." He growled. The ideology was one he had heard before: he was a traitor, not the rightful heir, worthless. For the most part it failed to irritate him, but when the renegade delusionals interfered with the life of one of his friends, he had to step in. "Wait until it's dark. You can get away while they're sleeping."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him and Zuko cringed. "What do you mean_** I**_ can get away? We can both get away. I'm not leaving you here."

"Katara," Zuko said, his raspy voice pitched low. "Do they know who you are?"

"No." She frowned. "They think I'm a peasant girl from the colonies…but why-"

"Katara," He gripped the bars of the cage, his fingers brushing against hers. She didn't move when his fingers overlaid on top of hers. "If these rebels figure out who you are, they will kill you too. I've heard these claims before. The Avatar is as much a target as I am. They'd use you as bait until Aang came for you and then kill you both."

"You don't know that." Katara retorted, but Zuko could see the doubt in her eyes.

"It's what I'd do." He murmured, inching closer to the cage, his eyes glowing golden, catching the light from the distant fire.

"If I remember correctly, you already have." She whispered, poking his fingers.

He smirked slightly. "I'm very devious."

"Never would have guessed." Katara returned his smirk.

He glanced at where her fingers lay coiled beside his. Hers were dark, scarred and callused, with short fingernails encrusted with dirt. But still feminine, slender. Anyone who looked at her should be able to tell she was no peasant; she was a warrior.

"Zuko?"

He raised his eyes to hers at her whisper. "Hmm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure it out." Zuko said. "You need to get back to the Western air temple." Before your boyfriend shows up and finds you gone and comes to kill me…

"Zuko." Katara sighed, glancing over her shoulder. The camp was beginning to quiet. "You don't have to do this on your own."

"No." He said firmly. "This is my fight. These people are after my life, my throne. I don't need you getting involved in this."

"You always do this." Katara exclaimed, quieting herself when he glanced sharply at her. "You always go off on your own without thinking. You think you have to do everything by yourself to keep me safe, or to keep Aang safe, or whoever safe, but you end up putting yourself in danger." She glared at him. "I heard you won't even let anyone guard you when you go out into the city."

Zuko glowered. "I don't need anyone else." He ducked his head, the lines in his jaw working. "And I don't know who I can trust in the Capital."

Katara frowned. "Why not?"

"It's just a feeling." He murmured, not wanting to delve into the small details he noticed. Papers moved. Food just a slight taste off. A missing shirt, then missing robes, then missing slippers. She would tell him that he was being paranoid. "Their fire is out."

As he spoke, the bonfire was doused and darkened with a sizzle. Katara glanced over his head to where the moon hung low in the sky, a fingernail against the starry black night.

"Aang can help you." Katara said, watching as Zuko rose to approach the front of her cage. "I can help."

"How can you help?" He asked softly, concentrating on picking the lock. Toph had taught him the skill years ago, and he found it quite useful in the palace when investigating the quarters of noblemen who had expressed lingering loyalty to his father. They had locked secret doors in the most varied places.

"I could guard you."

He glanced at her as the door's lock sprung open. She was gazing back at him serenely, her face impassive. Did she mean it? Did she realize what it would mean if he accepted?

"You're guarding Aang."

Katara shrugged. "He doesn't really need me to do that. He is the Avatar." She reminded him.

"I realize that." He rasped, hunching down to wriggle inside the cage to sit beside her, the bars uncomfortable on his legs. He bent his knees so his feet rested on the floor. Better; now only his rear hurt. "He couldn't stay long at the Palace. The world needs him."

"I know." Katara answered, looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap. "I'm just…ready for something new."

Zuko looked at her sideways, his head lolling back to rest on the bars. "You could go home."

She smiled. "Is that what you're ready to do?"

"No." Zuko shook his head slowly.

ooo

Katara regarded Zuko silently, waiting for him to continue. But he just fell silent, his eyes closing as he leaned back. She looked over him, running her eyes from his head to his toes. He was dressed almost completely in black, with a red collar peeking out from under his hood. His boots, usually shined to a near-metal brilliance, were dulled with what she could only guess was mud.

"Why did you leave the Fire Nation, Zuko?" she asked, turning so she rested against the back bars of the cage so she faced him, her boot clad ankles sliding beneath his bent knees.

Zuko glanced down at her feet, sticking out on the other side of his knees, her brown leather boots soft and comfortable. "I didn't leave."

"Well you're not there now." Katara jibed, crossing her arms. "Why not?"

"Everyone needs a break." He murmured.

"Zuko, for as long as I've known you, even before we were friends," She said. "you've dreamed of being the Fire Lord. Is it not what you expected?"

"No. It is." He answered, finally looking at her. "It's everything I've wanted since I was a child. Assuming the responsibility that I was born for has been the greatest feeling." He frowned. "But, as my council continuously reminds me, there are certain duties expected of a Fire Lord."

"Like with any leader." Katara nodded, still confused.

"This…duty they want me to perform, I thought I would have years to perform." He looked over at her, pale face sharp in the dark. "I thought I would have more say. I'm the Fire Lord. I should have control over my own life."

"So to escape this duty that you're not ready for," Katara said slowly. "you ran away to the Western air temple to babysit a sick girl?"

"A sick ally." Zuko amended. "Not just a girl. And I didn't run away."

Katara felt her cheeks heat. "Well it sounds like you did. As the leader of your country, you should be ready to accept anything that is required of you."

"I accept it." Zuko murmured, looking away from her. "It's inevitable. Just not yet."

Katara frowned, intensely curious. "Do you have to raise taxes or something?"

Her eyes widened when Zuko laughed. Not his usual quiet snort of amusement or the brief chuckle he gave when Aang fell over backwards that one time while trying to ride a komodo rhino blindfolded. An actual laugh. "I wish it was that simple." He said, his raspy voice light.

Katara huffed and shivered. The sun had sunk long ago, and she was finally beginning to feel the light chill brought on by summer nights. The green dress she was wearing was not very warm, made for summer days and bright sunshine. Her feet were warm, thanks to her boots and Zuko's proximity.

"Cold?"

"Not really." She said, grimacing as another shiver passed through her. "Maybe a little." She admitted to Zuko's smirk. "I'll be fine."

Zuko stared at her for a moment before turning his head. "You could sit closer."

Katara felt her cheeks heat and scowled at herself. She had spent the past night pressed up against him, and now she was blushing like a girl. "Okay." She said, pushing aside her qualms. There was no alcohol this time as an excuse; there would be no forgetting.

She rose slightly and crawled closer to him, watching as he didn't move a muscle as she pressed up beside him, amazed at the warmth that radiated from him even through clothing.

"Are all Firebenders as hot as you?" She asked. She had always been curious.

Zuko snorted. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Katara."

Katara gasped and glared up at him, seeing his broad smile in the dark. "That's not what I meant." She exclaimed, sure that her face was entirely red. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant." He said, laying a hand on her knee to calm her. His glove was hot against her skin where the dress had fallen back, exposing the tops of her knees. "And I don't know."

"Well you seem really hot." She said. "Almost unnaturally."

Zuko started laughing again and she punched him in the arm, blushing furiously. "I thought boys were supposed to grow up once they started running a country." She whispered fiercely. When he didn't stop laughing she retreated to the corner to pout, wrapping her arms around herself against the sudden absence of Zuko's warmth.

"I have grown up." Zuko chuckled, holding his palm out to her. "Please come back."

Katara glared at him but he didn't lower his hand. Sulkily she took it and edged back closer to him. Looking into his face she saw a sparkle of mischief in his eyes and punched him in the shoulder again. "You're making fun of me!"

Zuko pulled on the hand in his and yanked her forward, turning her so she sat between his legs, her back pressed against his front, his head on top of hers. "I wouldn't dare." He murmured in her ear. Katara felt her breath go shaky, her heart skip beats. She raised her fist to knock him in the knee, but he wrapped his arms around hers and lowered his chin to her shoulder. "No more punching."

Katara growled at him and he smirked, raising his head off of her shoulder to recline again, pulling her back slightly with him.

ooo

He thought she smelled like rain the morning after a great storm, when the woods and grasses were still damp. A sweet, inebriating smell that relaxed him. He felt her ease slowly in his embrace, wriggling slightly to adjust better. In small increments, her head reclined against the hollow of his shoulder, a firm weight just above his heart.

"Zuko?"

Her voice vibrated against him, a high timber that sent light butterflies across his skin. "Hmmm?"

"I don't need you to save me." Her voice was firm, with a slight edge to it.

"I know." Did she really want to argue this? Hadn't she proven time and again that she was as fierce as any warrior? Did she think he hadn't noticed?

"You…what?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked down at her upturned face, her blue eyes shining through the night. "I know you don't need me to save you."

Her mouth parted, her brows rising. "But…then…why did you come?"

"The same reason I came to the Western air temple when I knew you didn't need someone to watch over you." He murmured. Her eyes grew, widening in anticipation of what he was going to say. He wanted to tell her that it was because each moment spent with her was an adventure. That when she was by his side, he felt like the old Zuko, the Zuko who fought with twin blades and his fists, instead of the Zuko that now fought with a quill and parchment. But he couldn't. it wouldn't be fair. Not to either of them. "Because you're my friend."

ooo

Katara wasn't sure what she expected him to say, but that wasn't really it. She half expected him to reveal a big secret, or a nefarious motive. But that was silly.

As she looked up at him, she could read the unspoken words on his face. Something that he wanted to say but couldn't, or wouldn't. She wondered if he could read the same on her face: that she was glad he came. She hadn't been scared, but his presence was calming. Even though his head was probably the only one hotter than hers (barring Toph…), it always felt like a silent reassurance when he stood beside her, like everything would work out alright because they were together, and nothing in the world could stop them.

With a feeling of cool water running over her, Katara realized that she didn't feel that easy confidence around Aang. It was always marred with the remnants of their last argument, the tense feelings of a night spent apart, of words left unsaid. Of course she cared deeply about Aang, but that sense of invincibility, the feeling that she could face anything with him and still come out side by side, just wasn't there. Not anymore. Not for a long time. Not since the night her Gran had died, and she faced it at Zuko's side instead of Aang's.

She didn't say anything to his comment, just laid her head back down onto his chest. His pulse was steady under her ear, a rhythmic _thump thump thump_ without pause. She listened inside herself to find her own pulse, and found the same rhythmic _thump thump thump_.

"Our hearts beat the same." She whispered, wriggling one arm loose from his 'no more punching' grip to lay her palm on his chest.

"Hmmm?" His voice was a rumble against her head, a deep full sound.

She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes, letting her palm drop. She felt him shrug and lay his chin on top of her head.

ooo

Katara woke at Zuko's nudging hand on her shoulder. Blinking bleary eyes, she raised her head and cursed herself mentally. She was sitting practically on Zuko's lap, covered with the cloak he had been wearing the night before, leaning into him with knees bent over his own, his arm slung low around her waist to keep her up, her own hand resting above where she knew the scar Azula had given him was. His other arm lay draped across her belly, joining with his other hand. He was so warm, and his eyes were piercing into her soul.

She sat up quickly, pretending to stretch, and barely missed punching him in the nose. Zuko reared back and banged his head on the wooden bars, letting out a small groan. She started to apologize but he held a hand to her mouth, silencing her as his other hand rubbed the back of his head.

"They'll be awake soon." He murmured, his voice low. "The sun is about to rise."

Katara turned to the East, seeing the first fingers of dawn stretch out over the trees. She turned back to Zuko, still aware of his hand gently covering her mouth. "Sorry." She mouthed against his palm.

Gooseflesh spread up his arm in little bumps. He cleared his throat, his eyes flicking back towards the camp. "You need to get out of here."

A frown instantly covered her face and she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"This isn't your fight, Katara." Zuko growled. "I don't care where you go or what you do, but you cannot stay here." His voice softened. "I heard what those men said to you."

Katara's eyes widened. "I can take care of them."

"Yes, you can." He agreed. "But I need to find where this leads."

"You think they're going to their leader." Katara realized.

"Yeah." Zuko said, finally removing his hand. Katara's lips felt cold.

"I'm not going far." She warned, starting to crawl towards the cage door.

Zuko caught her hand and pulled her back, ignoring her protests as her knees banged against the cage bars. "Take this." He handed her his cloak.

"You'll be cold."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm never cold. It will help you hide."

Katara took it, her eyes searching Zuko's. He looked calm, not at all like a crazy person. "You really want to do this?"

Zuko nodded. He reached up behind him and let his hair fall down, and suddenly he was the Fire Lord again. His face lost its softness, hardening to sharp cheekbones and pointed chin. His eyes lost all traces of anything other than power and hard regality. "I'll find you."

"Not if I find you first." Katara whispered, flinging the black cloak around her shoulders.

"Deal. Go." Zuko said, glancing towards the camp.

Katara, with a last look over her shoulder, fled from the cage, hearing it snap closed behind her as Zuko locked himself in. She darted into the bushes, crouching down among the bushes. Zuko was watching where she had gone. He turned back to the front of the cage as the first members of the camp approached him. Katara held her breath.

A.N.: Long one! Sorry for the delay….there was a craft fair...and then a gingerbread festival…and actual work to do….

In the interest of getting this up quickly, I just want to say THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed my story, and encouraged me after a nasty review last chapter. It really means a lot, what you all said. I promise to respond to you individually next chapter. 3


	7. Chapter 7

There was no sound in the longhouse; every man was holding his breath. The only whispers came from the sputters of the old messenger, who hastily rose and strode to where Hakoda and Aang stood.

Aang felt as if his mind had been wiped completely blank. Why would the Fire Lord…why would Zuko do this? No answer sprung to light; the only thing he could focus on were Hakoda's words echoing through his ears.

"Sirs," The messenger was saying. He sounded far away to Aang, as if calling from a distance. "I am sure that the Fire Lord was not aware that the Lady had an intended already. This is all a grievous misunderstanding."

Aang didn't respond. He turned and pushed through the hanging furs, emerging into a swirl of snow. The threatening grey skies had opened up and flakes were drifting down in large clumps. He turned his face skyward and closed his eyes.

The betrayal stung him. Was Zuko trying to steal Katara out from under him? Was it a political move by the Fire Lord's cunning advisors? Was Zuko even aware of the offer? Was Katara? There were too many questions, questions that would not be answered in the South Pole. He needed to find Katara.

"Aang?" Sokka's voice came from behind him and he turned, his eyes blank as he considered his next move. The ferry had taken near to a week; getting back to the temple would take longer than that with the currents. "Are you okay?"

"Of course he's not okay." Toph's voice snapped as she came to stand beside Sokka. "How would you feel if Zuko had asked Suki to marry him before you could?"

Sokka snorted. "She'd never even consider it. I'm much handsomer than Zuko."

Toph rolled her eyes and laid a slim hand on Aang's arm. "It's not a proclamation of marriage, Aang. Don't panic yet."

"I know." Aang said softly, his voice barely audible to his own ears. "I just…"

"Hey," Sokka laid a gloved hand on his shoulder, its heavy weight jogging Aang back to the world. "we'll find out what's going on. Well," he paused. "You guys will. I have to stay here. But you better tell me as soon as you know!" He searched Aang's eyes with his own. "Are you going to go right away?"

Aang looked at Toph. It was Katara who usually made their plans and he wasn't sure what he should do.

She shrugged. "Don't look at me, Twinkletoes. This is your mess."

"Aang." Hakoda's deep voice preceded him as he walked over to lay a heavy hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "I want to thank you for trying to respect our culture. While this is the way things are traditionally done in our sister tribe, it is not how the South handles marriage."

"What do you mean?" Aang frowned.

"I am surprised Katara never told you. I would have assumed you would have talked this over with her." Hakoda raised a brow at Aang's lowered eyes. "The Southern water tribe has always held the practice of marriage for love. Traditionally, the woman presents her chosen suitor to her father after he first gives her a carved betrothal necklace. It is her choice who she marries." Hakoda lifted his hand from Aang's shoulder to give the young monk a hard thump on the back. "I told that messenger the same thing. I would advise that you talk to her."

Aang nodded mutely. He turned to Toph, his mind still going in different directions. "We'll stay for a while. It's what we had planned."

"Don't want to race for Katara's hand?" Toph joked, her seafoam eyes watching him warily. "Fine. Let's see if Zuko turns up next!"

"Probably not the best thing to say, Toph." Sokka whispered loudly. "Hey, if he does, you can always freeze him into a glacier!"

Aang smiled finally, the thought of Zuko frozen in an iceburg cheering him up unreasonably. "I love Katara, and I trust that she loves me." The words sounded hollow, as if he didn't believe himself. It was a cold feeling. "I'm starving. Any food in there that isn't meat?"

It was a desperate plea to change the subject, and Sokka jumped at it. "We have ocean kumquats! And pickled sea cucumbers."

"Great." Toph groaned, ignoring Aang's reproving look as she trudged after them into the longhouse.

ooo

Zuko sat with one knee drawn up lackadaisically, his other leg straight out in front, his foot braced against the bars of the cage. He wore his old pointed toe black boots from his days on his ship; they were covered with mud to conceal them in the night and it bothered him. He itched to reach out and flick the dried clumps from the shiny leather but knew he was being watched. Instead of rough travelling clothes, he had chosen the reds and gold customary for members of the royal family. Loose red pants were impeccably tucked into his boots while a gold-trimmed tunic fell past his hips. Underneath he wore a tight fitting thick black shirt that ended sharply at his wrists, concealing two flat hidden daggers. His swords would have been taken instantly.

"Well, well," A sneering, low pitched voice said. Zuko turned his head to gaze serenely at the two men approaching him. They were dressed like soldiers but he doubted that they had never held aspirations higher than farmhands. "bait a trap with a pretty slut and the Fire Lord walks right into it."

Zuko fought to keep his temper from his face as he looked them over, trying to discern whether he had ever seen them before. The one on the left was a chubby teen, his face covered with boils and rough stubble, as if he were trying to grow a beard. He was the one who had spoken and was leering down at Zuko with a broad stick in his hand. The other one was tall and lean with a pointed face and several years on his companion. His greasy hair was pulled sharply back from his face, giving his eyes a stretched too-wide appearance. His two front teeth protruded over his bottom lip, square and large.

"Where's the girl?" The greasy one asked, his eyes darting across the surrounding foliage.

"The girl means nothing to me." Zuko answered, his voice pitched low and raspy.

"Then why'd you come save her?" The chubby one demanded, striking the bars of the cage with his stick.

Zuko trained his golden eyes on him, knowing the look on his face was dark. "I do not appreciate my subjects being placed in harm's way for a fool's errand."

Both soldiers shrank back from the menace in his voice. Zuko smirked inwardly, even though he knew the two were only grunts: easily intimidated.

"Well, Kutzo won't be happy." Greasy sighed. "He said she was starting to listen to him."

"Hear that, traitor?" Chubby smacked the bars again, glowering when Zuko didn't flinch. "The bitch you gave yourself up for is on our side anyway."

Zuko didn't respond, only continued to watch them silently until they started to shift from one foot to the other.

"Um, maybe we should go get Kutzo." Greasy whispered, turning away.

"Yeah, okay." Chubby followed after, giving the bars yet another smack. As his stick passed, Zuko flicked his fingers nonchalantly and sent a lick of fire streaming through the bars. Chubby yelped as the fire quickly ate up his dry stick, singeing his hand. "Ahh!" He flung it to the ground and stomped on it.

"A fire nation soldier afraid of fire." Zuko intoned. "Pathetic."

"You shut up!" Chubby shouted, but Greasy dragged him away, glaring at Zuko.

Zuko watched them go, trying to cool his inner fires. He reminded himself that he was no longer the hot headed exile from years ago. He was the Fire Lord. And this would be very delicate.

ooo

Katara watched from between the branches of the bush, her form obscured by the thick leaves. She watched as the two fire nation men walked hurriedly away from Zuko. She wanted desperately to go down and free him now that he was mostly ignored, but she knew he wouldn't go anywhere anyway.

She huffed. He was being stupid. Letting himself fall in to their trap could be a deadly mistake. They didn't even know how many of them there were. Maybe she could at least find that out. She rose, slinking half-crouched backwards into the woods. She crept through the dry leaves almost soundlessly, glancing warily around for any stray soldiers. The path they were following led onwards through the woods, twisting and turning for as far as she could see. Katara wondered absently who had made the path as she brushed aside a low branch, trying to peer ahead through the trees. She could hear the noises of the camp coming to life, hear the stretches and groans of the soldiers, the clanking of their armor as they pulled it on. Campfires were being lit and breakfast was being broken out.

Katara tried to count them but gave up after she reached fifty. This group had to be at least a hundred strong, enough to create a minor problem but nowhere near enough to overthrow a country. It made no sense. As she had travelled the world with Aang, she had helped put down rebellions and disputes in fire nation occupied villages and towns in the Earth Kingdom. All of those towns hadn't had more than several hundred residents, and a hundred soldiers would have made a tremendous impact. But against a nation full of Zuko's supporters, how could they hope to make any sort of difference before being wiped out? Unless…

She ducked as footsteps approached, hiding behind a large stump growing with green sprouts. She heard the man relieve himself a few feet from her, groaning with relief. She stayed hunched down, her heart beating fast in her chest as she hoped her cloak hid her well enough to escape notice.

"Hey! Enzo!"

Katara curled further in on herself as a second man joined the first. She listened as leaves crunched beneath his feet until he stood two feet from her hiding places.

"Ready to be home?" The first man's voice was low and gravelly, rough and hard.

"More than." The second man sighed as he released his stream into the woods. "Shouldn't be more than a day by now."

"Hope not." The first man snorted. Katara heard him shuffling with his pants.

"This pace, we'll be there by dark."

Katara frowned, tuning out the rest of their conversation. She wouldn't have another chance to talk to Zuko before they were deep in enemy territory. Should she continue up the path, or stay to keep an eye on his situation?

As she peeked up over the stump, having heard the men tramp back to their fellows after exchanging several lewd jokes. They looked like they were mobilizing, though many still sat around fires eating. She searched through the crowd for Kutzo, but couldn't find him. Making her decision, she stole back along the treeline to where Zuko sat caged. She could always scout ahead later. Her green dress, snagged and torn from the branches, swished quietly around her ankles as she ran half-bent, hoping they hadn't done anything to him. She felt anxious and helpless, desperately wanting to take action but unable to discern the best course.

ooo

Zuko looked up as he was approached, his glare darkening as he noticed Kutzo leading them. Treasonous bastard. He was the reason Katara was involved with this at all. If he hadn't taken such a strong interest in her, she wouldn't have been put in danger in order to capture him.

Kutzo was flanked by four other soldiers and they all stopped together around him, standing silently as they looked down on him.

"The mighty Fire Lord." There was no trace left of the cajoling, soft tone he had used around Katara. His voice was flinty, laced with derision. "How humiliating it must be for you."

Zuko chose silence, observing the younger man. He was handsome, there was no denying it. The kind of handsome that reminded him of Jet: dangerous and cunning, the type that could encourage a girl to madness. He had hated him the moment he saw him with Katara and that hatred had only intensified.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here. What our reasons are for capturing you." Kutzo taunted, crouching down to come to eye level with the disgraced Fire Lord.

"The antics of lunatics have never interested me." Zuko said evenly. He smirked as Kutzo's smug face slid into a scowl.

"You're the lunatic, thinking you could pretend to be a Fire Lord." One of Kutzo's backers jeered.

"You're pretty brave for a Fire Lord with no heir." Kutzo murmured, looking Zuko in the eye. "How would does it feel, knowing that we intend to end your sullied line? And you will makae it possible."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as a chill shot through his heart. "What do you mean?"

Kutzo smirked at him. "We know as well as you do that a nonbender can never hold the throne. There needs to be no contest for the rightful ruler."

Azula. It was always Azula. "You serve my sister."

"So clever." Kutzo sneered, standing. "But not clever enough." He walked away from Zuko, pushing through the four men. "Bring him."

Zuko allowed himself to be roughly led out of the cage, his hands forced into conjoined metal gloves in front of him. The men around him jeered and threw insults at him, insulting his blood, his name, his mother. He ignored them as well as he could, though he could feel the concentrated heat building in the metal cuffs. Zuko fought to control his temper, blowing steam from his nose as they marched him into the woods, thrusting him forward through the viney brush. His cloak caught and tore, thorns ripping inch long gashes in the fabric. The two men gripping his arms smelled like sweat and sulfur. Their hands were encrusted with filth as much as their armor was. Grumbles and grunts served as conversation as they turned onto a dirt footpath. Zuko raised his head slightly, hoping to catch a glance of their destination. In response, one of the men behind him cracked him over the head with his armored forearm, barking a warning.

Zuko grit his teeth against the throbbing ache, resisting the urge to turn and melt the man's face off. He shook his head and glanced to the side, his golden eyes widening when he glimpsed a pair of equally wide cerulean eyes staring out at him from the bushes. Katara.

As much as it heartened him to know she was following him, a thrill of fear shot through him. If she was caught, she would be returned to the wooden cage to await whatever fate Kutzo had in mind for her. He glanced away hurriedly, his mind returning to the night he had found those same blue eyes peeping up at him from beneath the tented fort of blankets she had built around herself.

ooo

It had been one of the longest council meetings of his life, the only distraction coming from when Toph and a heavily intoxicated Katara had burst into his chambers, laughing and muttering about glowing worms or something equally unintelligible. Her eyes had connected to his immediately, a mix of unfocused embarrassment and glee dancing in them. Toph had dragged her back out, leaving a wake of grumbling councilors and a muted Fire Lord. The council's further discussions had been marred with a sense of awkwardness, with snide comments being said aside in hushed tones about the Avatar's girlfriend and her miniature friend. Zuko had endured, but when his fingertips began singeing holes in the scrolls, he called for dismissal. The councilors had left solemnly, each bidding him a good night.

Zuko returned slowly to his bedchamber, his mind whirling around and around the way Katara's face had been flushed with excitement, the way her hair was springing loose from its short braid. She had cropped her hair shorter, almost to her shoulders, in an effort to make it more manageable. It had only served to make her curls thicker, and her hair stuck out in a bushy poof when it wasn't in its braid. Mai was never that uninhibited. Mai was never anything but inhibited. It had been their rough patch preceding their break up and when he had found her lounging outside his bedroom, he had cringed inwardly. He was immediately ashamed; he should desire Mai in his bed, but all he could see were Katara's eyes dancing over her blushing cheeks.

"Your friends are sleeping inside." She had said in that indifferent, cold way she had. Without another word of explanation she had peeled herself from the wall and placed a dry kiss on his cheek. "You can sleep in my room."

Zuko had agreed and entered to retrieve his sleeping robes, telling Mai he would join her in her chambers. He had shut the door as quietly as he could, but Toph still sat up from her space on the floor. "What?"

Zuko lit a small flame above his finger, sending it to light a single candle. "What are you doing down there?"

Toph had shrugged. "Sugar Queen refused to leave. And I couldn't abandon my best friend in the Fire Lord's room…not when he sprouts a mental boner every time he sees her." She had snickered, rising and stretching. "And sometimes it's not mental."

Zuko had glared at her. "You have no idea-"

"Oh, but I do." Toph had chortled, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll let you say goodnight before you go to Ice Queen."

"I thought Katara was Ice Queen." Zuko had murmured, padding over to his wardrobe.

"No, no. Katara is Sugar Queen. That pointy girl is Ice Queen. The way I figure it, either way you go, you get a queen." She had cackled at the laugh he sent her and disappeared behind the thick door.

Zuko had turned his eyes to the bed, noting the huddled lump under his blankets. He walked over to where he hoped her face was and pulled back the outermost layer. Bright blue eyes had opened up at him from the shadows, the candle sending spots of golden light into their depths. She had blinked unevenly and smiled, curling in on herself further. "Zuko." His name was a whisper on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" He had murmured, sinking onto the bed beside her. The smell of Firewhiskey permeated his bed and he grimaced. "Where's Aang?"

"I dunno." She sniffed, rolling onto her back. His hand slid above her, coming to a stop above her belly. "I yelled and he went away. Didn't even say anything."

Zuko's eyes had rolled unbidden. The Avatar never fought back, not against Katara. "Well, um, where does he think you are?" This was totally out of his element. Far from his comfort zone.

"Dunno." She had shrugged, falling back to the bed. "I am…not ready to talk to him."

"Oh." Zuko had murmured, hoping that the Avatar wouldn't see this as meddling. "You can stay here tonight."

"Okay." She had sounded reassured. Then she had locked eyes with him, her blue eyes, dancing in the candlelight, catching and holding him.

He reached out to brush the hair from her eyes, tucking the short strands behind her ears. It had a certain appeal, being this short. "Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Zuko." She had sighed, her eyelids fluttering closed as she lay back down on his pillow, nuzzling against the cool fabric. Zuko had wrapped her tighter with the blankets, watching as her breathing became even and soft.

Toph had emerged from the bathroom, a sly smile on her face. "You better hope Aang doesn't ask any questions about this in the morning, Sparky."

Zuko had rolled his eyes and risen, gathering his robes into his arms neatly. "Nothing happened."

"Not yet," Toph replied. "but you and I both know that you want something to."

"No." He had rasped, striding for the door. "I wouldn't betray Mai like that. Or Aang. Besides," He had paused with his hand on the door. "she would never see me like that."

Toph had muttered behind him but he had left, closing the door softly behind him.

When they had appeared at breakfast the next morning, Zuko had raised an eyebrow at Katara's sleepy face and Toph's smug smirk, but had made no other comment. Mai had glanced impassively between the three of them before demanding another round of juice for the table from the waiting servant.

ooo

Zuko tore his eyes away from Katara's as he was pushed roughly down the dirt path. He had never discovered what she and the Avatar had been fighting about that night, feeling it would be strange of him to ask when she barely remembered the night before herself. His captors were walking him along at a brisk speed, moving around the larger, slower group. The forest ahead of him was dark and close. A sense of foreboding filled him; what waited at the end of the dirt path?

ooo

Katara grimaced at the feeling in her feet. They had been dragging Zuko down the path for hours, stopping only once. She had been trailing them as silently as possible, darting from dark bush to dark tree as the sun sank lower across the sky. The skirt of her green dress was in dirty tatters, hanging limp around her knees. Her boots were covered in mud past her ankles, sending muddy streaks up her legs every time she crouched.

She had noticed Zuko throw several glancing looks towards the forest, and she really hoped he had seen her at least a couple times. Katara wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that he didn't have to face this by himself.

Her stomach growled loudly and she shrank back with a hissed curse, hiding herself as the group ahead of her emerged into a wide clearing dotted with sloping boulders. She hadn't eaten all day, and neither had Zuko; they wouldn't be up for a fight. Holding her belly to stifle the rumbling, Katara slunk forward, blue eyes widening. Impossible. She was locked up!

Azula sat on one of the flatter boulders, examining her nails as her brother was forced to his knees before her. Around her stood a smattering of soldiers identical to the ones they had outpaced: mismatched armor, shoddy weapons, dingy faces. Still not nearly enough to attempt a hostile takeover of the Fire Nation. Zuko raised his head and spat something at his sister; the clearing was too wide, Katara couldn't hear what they were saying. Azula's face fell and she rose, sauntering toward the captive Fire Lord. Katara's heart crashed against her chest as she loosened the cork of her water skin, ready to leap into the open.

ooo

"What do you mean, it's not a surprise Zuzu?" Azula's voice was sickly sweet, her piercing eyes hungrily searching his face. "I thought you would be thrilled to see me."

"When have I ever been thrilled to see you, Azula?" Zuko growled, shifting his arms in his captor's grip. They weren't holding him as tightly as they had on their march to the clearing. If he could only…

"I'm sure there was a time. Many years ago of course." Azula stopped in front of him, her shiny red boots glinting in the light of the sunset. "Not that I remember."

"How did you escape the tower?" Zuko snarled. Pebbles and sticks dug into his knees as his captors shoved him down further onto his knees so he reclined back against his heels.

"Mind your tone." A singsong voice reprimanded him. Kutzo stepped out from the shadows to stand at Azula's side, his handsome face turned menacing in the gathering darkness.

Zuko glared at him but did not reply. His temper had always been aggravated by hunger and now, after a long march and no food, his inner fires were stoked beyond imagination. He felt some small surprise that the grass hadn't ignited in front of him.

"I have supporters everywhere, brother." Azula sneered, returning her attention to her nails. "After all, I am the true heir to the Fire Nation. You are only a pretender."

"I am the Fire Lord." Zuko intoned, struggling to stand only to be kicked in his thighs and brought down with a grunt. "Any who deny me-"

"Would be perfectly correct." Azula interrupted. "Don't you remember Zuzu? You didn't win our little Agni Kai. You laid on your back while the waterbender did all the work for you." Zuko bared his teeth at her, seething. Before he could answer, she continued, waving her hand lazily. "Besides, it might all be for nought on your part. It would seem that you're not my brother after all. Well, not my full brother."

"Azula." Zuko ground out. "Stop playing games."

"I'm not playing." Azula hissed, striking suddenly and catching Zuko across the face with her nails, leaving bloody streaks of red pain across his unblemished cheek.

Zuko's head snapped to the side but he remained silent. He had received worse blows from his sister in the past, not to mention the Avatar's companions. "No one believes your lies any more, Azula."

She let out an insane cackle. "Obviously you are mistaken, brother. These good men all believe me. What's more, they believe that I can restore Father to the throne."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, examining her. she was insane, any fool could see that. But was it calculated insanity, or the deterioration of a once brilliant mind? "Azula…"

"See, brother," She said, beginning to pace in front of him. "the Avatar took Father's bending away. And you, well, they weren't even sure you were a Fire bender when you were born. Do you know how humiliating that was for them? Father wanted to cast you into the river." She giggling hysterically, her pacing increasing. "You've always been pathetic. So, as the true Fire Lord, I have made a decision." She swooped down, clasping Zuko's chin between steel fingers, her clawed nails digging into his skin. "I'm going to give your bending to Father." She whispered, her teeth bared in a predatory grin. "The Avatar will have no choice. He'll either do what I want, or I'll kill his precious waterbender."


	8. Chapter 8

"You never talked to her, did you?"

Aang looked up from his place at the bar, a nearly empty tankard of firewhiskey before him. The lodge traditionally served tribal drinks but in recent years had expanded into drinks from the other nations. Firewhiskey had become very popular, with the Earth Kingdom sake not far behind. Toph knew Aang knew his limits, but she had also seen him go overboard. This seemed like one of those times.

"Huh?" He groaned blearily.

Toph sighed. There'd be no talking to him tonight. "I asked if you had even talked to Katara about marriage. But I can see you're in no state to talk."

"I did not." He said, with a sharp shake of his head. "I just assumed. Like I always do."

"What do you mean?" Toph signaled the tribesman behind the lodge's bar that she would also like a tankard.

"I mean, I just leave her places." Aang said. "With people. Like Zuko. Or like Haru. Or like Jet."

Toph nodded like she understood and waited for him to go on.

"I just mean, I assume that I trust her and that she will trust me to marry her. But…but what if that's not true." He glared into his whiskey. "I just always assumed that we'd end up together since she woke me up. But what if that's not what's meant to be, Toph?" He looked at her, his grey eyes wide. "What if I don't lover her anymore? Not like that, anyway."

"Then you don't marry her." Toph said with a shrug. The tribesman placed a tankard of sake down in front of her and she nodded thanks, flipping him a coin. "Simple."

"I hate, hate to be alone Toph." Aang said, taking another swig. "I was alone fer hundred years. I hate it now."

"I know, Twinkletoes." Toph sighed. "But being with someone just because you don't like to be alone isn't right. It's not what makes relationships last. Trust me."

"Katara wants to be free." Aang groaned, his head thunking down onto the bar. "Maybe I set her free. Maybe I let her go. But then what?"

"Isn't the Avatar's sole duty supposed to be to the world?" Toph snapped, tired of his whining. "Get back to your original purpose and be useful! Stop moaning over Sugar Queen if you guys have nothing in common anymore!"

Aang turned his head to look at her, his unfocused eyes getting clearer. "Toph, why you not married?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Are we done talking about you?"

"Yes."

"I have my own stuff going on, y'know." She said, shrugging again and sipping her sake. "Haven't really thought that I needed to get married. Maybe not even ever."

"But, don't you…want love?" He hiccupped.

"I can get love without having to marry someone for it." Toph replied, flipping her hand. "Jeez, you're so serious."

"I'm the Avatar."

Toph remembered laughing and chugging her sake. But not much after that.

ooo

Aang knew he was going to have a beast of a hangover the moment he opened his eyes. He groaned and rolled over from his back to his side, resnugging his arm around the slim woman's waist. She was warm, and soft, and…not Katara! Aang jerked back, his head reeling. Pale skin, black hair, green shirt. Toph?

She let out a loud snore and Aang winced. He could feel that he still had clothes on, and Fire Whiskey had never led him in…that direction before. Maybe they had just slept beside each other. Toph rolled in her sleep, her face pressing against his chest. With a glance out the window, he could see it was still dark. Probably the middle of the night. No use getting up now, he sighed. Unsure of what to do, he gingerly laid his arm across her waist and allowed it to settle. She didn't wake. He closed his eyes again, his raging head calming as he laid it on the soft pillow. He'd figure it out in the morning.

OOOOO

Zuko seethed, steam shooting out of his nose. He knew the show of emotion would only serve to further his sister's resolve, but the thought of her using Katara against him was intolerable.

"She's not here." Zuko taunted, kneeling up in his bonds. The guards to his sides bristled but allowed it. "I fail to see how you'll enforce my cooperation."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Zuzu?" Azula snapped. "Or that I'd pick minions who are stupid?" She snapped her fingers at Kutzo and he nodded, disappearing behind her into the brush. "Like she could pass for an Earth Kingdom peasant."

Zuko snarled and lunged up, only to be smacked back down by Azula's claw-tipped fingers. Claw marks on his cheek bled, tickling him as blood ran down to his neck. He landed hard on his side, gritting his teeth as something in his shoulder crunched. "You touch her-"

"Relax, Zuzu." Azula purred. "I won't be laying a finger on her."

Zuko struggled to his feet, hearing a rustling coming closer through the brush. Kutzo appeared, dragging a snarling, fighting Katara behind him. Zuko's chest tightened, taking in her condition: her bottom lip was puffy and bleeding, a dark red mark on her cheekbone threatened to bruise later. Her delicate green dress was ripped and torn from brambles and stained with mud around the hem. She thrashed against Kutzo's tight grip on her hair, disregarding the knife at her throat. Their eyes connected across the clearing: hers wide and furious, his narrowed and terrified.

"Zuko," Katara growled. "Don't do anything stupid."

He glared at her.

"Aww, Zuzu."Azula slapped him again, crisscrossing her earlier marks. "Don't be rude. A Prince should have manners, and you don't have long to learn them." She turned to Katara. "Peasant, where is the Avatar?"

Katara remained silent, refusing to answer the insane woman. She honestly didn't know where Aang was. He could be anywhere. She and Zuko were on their own.

Azula bared her teeth but glanced up at the darkening sky. "Well, I guess it is getting late." She sneered down at her brother. "Maybe your fate will be clearer in the morning. It's not like we really need you to answer anyway. Our hawks will find him easily enough. We just need you to stay put for a while." She snapped her fingers again, drawing her soldiers closer. "Put her in the cage. Put him in the tree." She turned on her heel and marched off into the crowd, parting soldiers before her.

ooo

Zuko looked up at the branch above him and growled with frustration. His hands were looped through metal gloves and hung above his head. His feet dangled mere inches from the ground. They had stripped him of his outer clothing, leaving him in just his pants and under garments. They had found his knives before he could use them, turning them over to Azula.

Around him the night was still; they hadn't even left a guard on him. The closest fire was several hundred yards away and sputtered as he looked at it. The night air was cool and sweet, littered with fireflies and the smell of burning wood.

Katara lay in the wooden cage several feet from his tree. She had fought until Kutzo had knocked her unconscious with a devastating blow to the back of her head. Zuko had roared and fought before a knife was held to her throat to command his obedience. She still hadn't moved and he was beginning to worry.

"Katara." He whispered. "Katara!"

She didn't move. Zuko looked up at the branch, it wasn't too big around, maybe he could break it. He flexed his arms, drawing himself up let releasing. The branch didn't break but it gave. He repeated the motion once, twice, three times and it cracked, sending him to the ground. He caught the limb before it could bang onto the ground. The metal gloves remained around his hands, keeping him from directing his fire. For the moment, he was still helpless.

Padding over to the cage, he blew a concentrated spurt of flame to the pad lock on her cage until it melted enough for him to kick it off. He slid gracefully into the cage, pulling the door closed behind him to hopefully deter detection for a while. Katara was sprawled across the bars, her neck bent awkwardly across the base.

"Katara." He murmured, lifting and cradling her head in his hands. Slowly, to avoid injuring her further, he pulled her body against his to examine the back of her head. There was a large bump and a little blood dribbling out from under her hairline. "No. Come on Katara, wake up." He started to shake her but thought better of it. "Katara!" He whispered fiercely. "Damn it." He blew on her face, hoping that would help but she remained motionless, her mouth dropped open. Looking around for any source of water, he found none. Of course, he thought furiously, they knew she was coming. "Katara! Damnit, wake up."

"Zuko?" She groaned, and he caught his breath. Her blue eyes were opening, but they were unfocused, one pupil more dilated than the other.

"Katara. Stay still." Zuko murmured, awkwardly holding her head to his shoulder. "I think you have a concussion."

"Ouch." She said, drawing her hand up to brush against the back of her head. It returned bloody. "Water?"

"None."

"Hmmm." She closed her eyes again, and he shook her arm until she opened them again.

"Do not fall asleep on me." He hissed. "I will not let you."

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She murmured, laying her hand across her stomach. "I should have left like you said to. This is all my fault."

"No." He whispered. "You were right, I should have left with you last night instead of let myself get captured."

"What?" She smiled. "The illustrious Fire Lord admitting to being wrong? I don't…" She took a shuddering breath, wincing with pain. "think that happened when we were travelling with Aang."

"I _have_ grown up a little bit." He growled, brushing stray hair from her face with his metal gloves. "I can admit when I am wrong."

"Amazing." She teased gently. "Uhh. I feel sick."

"It's the head wound." He said, tilting her up. "If you throw up on me I will leave you here."

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be sick."

"Good." He noticed her eyes closing again and shook her. "Katara, stay awake. Talk to me."

"What…do you want to talk about?" She murmured.

"Tell me about…" He cast around for an idea. "Tell me about Ember Island."

Her eyes went wide at that. "I don't remember." He was about to panic that her wound was worse than he thought if she couldn't remember being there, but she continued. "I don't remember why you wouldn't talk to me, right before the invasion."

A chill shot through him. "You want to talk about that?"

She glanced up at him. "You're the one who wants me to talk about Ember Island."

"Fine." He sighed. "Do you remember training Aang? Making sandcastles on the beach?"

She nodded, wincing at the motion. "I remember playing with Appa and Momo in the ocean, and that Sokka and Suki would sneak away." She sighed. "Was that really seven years ago?"

"Yeah." He murmured, pressing his face against her hair. "Do you remember the awful play?"

"I do." She giggled softly. "But…I don't remember much else about that night."

"That would be because we all went into the village and had a bit too much to drink. Well, you and Toph did anyway. The rest of us managed to stop."

"We were only kids." She grumbled. "I remember the bar. It was red…with black flowers. It was kind of creepy. They didn't even hesitate to serve us."

"Yeah." Zuko swallowed hard. "And…you don't remember anything else about that night?"

"I remember Aang kissed me, but it made me mad." She frowned as Zuko tensed. "And…I remember Toph goading me about it because she had felt it. The last thing about that night I can remember is she was telling me something like, she heard someone's feelings for me. But…" Her brow wrinkled in concentration. "that's all I remember. I don't know if she told me who or not." With a sigh she leaned farther back against Zuko. "What do you remember?"

"Everything." He murmured, regretting it the moment her blue eyes widened. "I mean, everything that you just said."

"Zuko, you brought this up, you must want to talk about it." She pointed out, nudging him with her arm. "If you can keep me up a little bit longer, I'll be strong enough to bend water from the grass and heal myself. And get you out of those gloves."

"Katara." He murmured. "Some things are better left forgotten."

"How bad could it be, Zuko?" She smirked. "I'm not afraid."

"Katara, Aang wasn't the only one you kissed that night." He said slowly, his eyes trained on hers. "You also kissed me. And it wasn't on the cheek or the forehead. It was in my room, with the door closed." Her eyes blinked quickly at him. "You told me that Aang had kissed you, but that you weren't ready. Not for that, with him." He closed his eyes. "I…I took advantage. I asked you to."

"You...asked me to?" She whispered.

"Yes." He nodded. "And after, after you kissed me you just went to sleep. On my bed. I fell asleep next to you and when I woke up you were gone. I couldn't face you after that." He admitted, despising himself for the blush he felt rising to his cheeks. "Then it was time for the invasion and there was no time to talk."

"But, all those other nights," She stammered. "you could have told me."

He snorted softly. "When? When your grandmother died? Or when you overdid it again? In the middle of peace talks between the nations?" He shook his head. "No, Katara. By then you had Aang, and I had Mai. And there was not time. No good time anyway."

"Zuko." She murmured. "If you had told me, it could have altered the path of my life."

"What do you mean?" He helped her to sit up.

"If I had known, I might not have…" She looked away, at her hands pooled in her lap. "Aang and I…"

"Katara, I know you two aren't doing so well lately, but you can't think that what you had was insignificant."

She gave him a strange smile. "Even you refer to us in the past term." She murmured. Zuko winced at his slip, but didn't correct himself. With a flick of her wrist she summoned water from the grass, turning it a dull brown as the moisture flowed from it. It glowed as she encased her hand with it and pressed it to the back of her neck. With a sigh of relief she healed the bump on the back of her neck, and the blood stopped flowing. She sat up, his warmth vanishing from her back. "Give me your hands."

He frowned, knowing she was deflecting, but offered his encased hands anyway. She ran a razor thin line of water along their seams before blowing a chilling breath. The metal seized and cracked and Zuko wrenched them apart. "Thank you."

"Zuko," she turned to face him in the darkness, her glowing hands passing over the blossoming bruises on her arms and over her lip. "You and I…we're adults. We should be able to, to talk about feelings and stuff like that." She looked up at him, blue eyes large and bright even in the dark. "Right?"

"Maybe now is not the best time, Katara." He replied, glancing away. While his feelings for her had not diminished over the years, and had only recently grown stronger, he couldn't be sure of the return of hers. And they needed to get safe. He returned his gaze to her, hoping she had healed herself sufficiently.

"Oh. Of course." Katara felt her cheeks heat as she stood as straight as she could, brushing off her dress. She grimaced as she felt the rips, tears, and burns under her fingers. "Great."

"Let's go." Zuko said, leading the way out of the cage and into the forest. "I want to have the advantage when the sun rises."

Katara nodded, following him. Plans slipped through her mind, each dismissed one after the other. She wished they had more to work with, but, she supposed, hostages weren't usually given a fair fight. Otherwise they wouldn't be hostages, she thought giddily. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Zuko." She whispered. "Zuko!"

"What?" He hissed over his shoulder, golden eyes scanning the undergrowth for a protected spot.

"I have an idea."

ooo

Sunrise woke the camp to a foggy morning, tendrils of the dense mist flowing through the camp. Soldiers stood and rubbed their eyes, trying to convince themselves they were actually awake and not dreaming. The fog was so thick they couldn't see from themselves past a few feet. Shouts and calls went up, and fires were lit.

Azula began to suspect treachery when even flame failed to disperse the gathered moisture. Glancing above her head she found the sky similarly obscured with thick, grey clouds.

"Kutzo!" She snapped, and he was at her side. "Check the prisoners. If they've escaped you'll be taking their place."

The young man gulped and bowed, hastily fumbling through the campsite to where the cage lay. Azula watched him go, dark gold eyes narrowed.

From her left came sounds of fighting, metal on metal. Shrieks and groans followed the clangs and she darted across the field as fast as she could, shoving her own soldiers out of her way when they appeared in her path. Stumbling to a stop at the edge of the clearing, she found seven soldiers on the ground, their arms bound with thick ropes of ice. Each were unconscious, their breathing slow.

With a snarl she gestured, hoping to bring a spark to melt the ice. More sounds of fighting, now further down the treeline and from across camp, interrupted her and she sprang into the air, hoping to gain an aerial view. Nothing. No water bender, no brother. She landed on her feet as gracefully as a cat and charged through the fog towards the latest sounds. Again, she found her men encased in ice, and the fog hadn't even begun to lift.

"Zuko!" She screeched. "Stop playing games. Don't be a coward, big brother."

Twisting her head she could hear the shouts of her men but couldn't see them. Above her, the clouds rolled with thunder as they opened up, sending a drenching current of rain down on the clearing where her army stood.

"Get up!" She screamed, realizing what the water bender and her treacherous brother had in mind. "Get in the trees!" She leapt, catching a thick limb and hauling herself onto it, avoiding the worst of the rain. Now she could see her, the water witch. The older girl was seated comfortably in the boughs of a massive tree, her arms waving furiously as she brought the rain down. Azula watched, her teeth bared, as arms of mist encircled her loyal troops, clenching them tight as the water bender breathed in only to release an icy burst, freezing her drenched soldiers to the ground, their bodies bound by the frozen mist.

But where was Zuko? Azula seethed, looking for him. He wouldn't be on the ground, no, he'd be near his precious ally. The bitch. The coward!

With a feral yell she summoned a bolt of lightning and hurled it at the water bender, snarling when her adversary leapt to the next tree to avoid it, landing gracefully on a whip like branch. "Where is he?" Azula demanded across the distance, aiming and firing another bolt. The figure in green leapt again, but only managed to cling to the next tree with one hand. With her free hand she summoned an array of ice daggers and sent them flying towards Azula. They embedded deep in the dark wood of the tree's trunk when she avoided them, leaning easily to the side. "You'll have to do better than that!" Azula screamed, raising her hand to send another bolt. The water bender couldn't avoid her unless she dropped, and it was a long way down. "Where is Zuko?"

"Here, sister."

Azula whirled as the deep voice came from above her, looking up just in time to see Zuko's flaming fist crashing down at her. She leapt, allowing herself to fall several feet before snatching another limb. Zuko followed her, his bare feet gripping the branches and sending him hurtling towards her.

"You fight so dishonorably, brother." Azula snarled, shooting back a flame of her own as she retreated to the icy ground. "Enlisting a water peasant whore to your cause."

"There is no dishonor in allying with another people." Zuko shouted, following her, bracing himself to fight fist to fist. With no weapons and no armor, there was little chance of him escaping unscathed, and all in the clearing knew it. "Give up, Azula. You have no claim to the throne. Your army is frozen."

"Not for long." Azula grinned, widening her arms to create a miniature sun between her palms, turning it to aim at her troops. She saw their eyes widen. "Fire melts water!"

"No!" Katara shouted, tearing the water from inside a tree to knock Azula over and douse her creation. "You'll annihilate them!"

"Protecting your enemy?" Azula spat, wiping drips from her eyes. "How pathetic. You really should choose hardier allies, Zuzu, ones without bleeding hearts!" The last was shouted as she shot a bolt of lightning at his chest, growling when he deflected it.

Katara, still dangling from one hand, slowly pulled herself up onto the branch, wincing at the deep furrows the bark scratched into her arm. Azula and Zuko were exchanging blows below her and she wanted to help, but remembered Zuko's words: the Fire Nation would look down on someone who fought a duel with help, it was considered dishonorable. So instead she focused on keeping the soldiers below her frozen in place. Many of them were struggling against the thick ice, but without the sun to help it melt, they were nearly helpless. Several Firebenders were on their way to thawing, steam coming off their bonds in great clouds.

Katara, from her perch, sent new rivers spiraled from the mist to re encase them, trying desperately to think of a way to render them helpless.

Zuko shouted in pain and she looked down. Azula had landed a scorching blow on his upper arm, leaving behind an angry red blemish. Katara twitched, wanting to heal him. Several more Firebenders were melting their ice chains and she wrenched her eyes away, gritting her teeth as she set to refreezing them before they could interfere.

ooo

"Oh, Zuzu, I forgot," Azula sing songed as she dodge another of Zuko's controlled fire blasts. "do you know what I planned to do with your water bender once I've taken your bending?"

Zuko refused to answer, knowing she was baiting him. "We have beaten you before Azula! End this now, you can't win."

"Exactly, Zuko!" She crowed. "You have only beaten me with her! But how can you possibly hope to win without her?"

Zuko saw her eyes tilt, just like they had seven years ago, her hand raised as she aimed over his head, and lightning jolted from her fingertips towards Katara. The water girl wasn't looking, too engaged in controlling the renegade soldiers.

"Katara!" Zuko roared, unable to reach her in time. He glimpsed her wide eyes before the lightning exploded in sparks against her tree, leaving only a shattered branch and smoke. "No!"

He turned, trying to control his grief, but with a roar it erupted from his hands toward his sister, an all-encompassing blast that knocked her from her feet into the truck of a tree. He continued pressing her, shooting ball after ball of blue flames, his frustratrion and anger growing with each of her dodges.

"Aww, Zuzu, did I blow up your precious friend?" Azula sneered. "Or was she more than that?" Zuko bared his teeth and kept fighting, his long sheet of hair pulling loose to fly around his face. "She was!" Azula cackled. "And here I thought you were still in love with my friend." Azula pulled short, flat knives from her sleeves and flung them at him, dodging his latest blow. "Look familiar?"

Zuko bellowed as a sharp edge nicked the skin above his eye, drawing blood. "Azula!"

"I'm getting bored, brother." She snapped and began advancing, lashing giant whips of fire in front of her. "Without the water girl, you stand no chance against me."

Zuko held his ground, countering every strike she sent against him. The burn on his shoulder was irritating but not the worst he had ever received. Behind Azula, her fire bender soldiers were working on thawing their fellows while some began advancing on him, backing up their mistress. Blood dripped across his vision from the cut above his eye and he shook his head, clearing it away.

Azula seized her chance and swooped in, a victorious cackle on her lips. Zuko grunted and fell, three of the sharp flat knives embedded in his shoulder and ribs. He landed hard on his wounded side, Azula's fire expanding to dispel most of the mist.

"Cheat." He snarled through clenched teeth. "No…weapons…allowed." The knife between his ribs tore as he spoke and he struggled to sit upright against the tree behind him.

"Sorry, brother." Azula panted down at him. "Looks like this is the end for you."

"Azula!" Kutzo, still partially frosted over, laid a hand on her shoulder. "We need him!"

"We?" She turned to her lieutenant, an incredulous look on her face. "We? There is no 'we', you fool!" Raising her hand she thrust him back, unleashing a torrent of fire into his face. "There is only me! There has only ever been me! I am the Fire Lord!" Kutzo screamed as he was incinerated, leaving behind a charred, smoking pile of bones. The stench was unbearable. Azula's other soldiers looked on in horror. "And now, brother dear, your ridiculous farce of a reign comes to an end, and mine begins!" She moved to strike the final blow. Zuko, crippled by the knives stabbing into his body, could only watch as the bright flames grew bigger and hotter above him.

"Enough." The voice was rough, harsh. Female.

Azula came to a complete halt, her face frozen in a snarl. Her fire extinguished itself into nothing, her body going rigid. With slow, jerky movements she straightened into a standing position, fear written plainly across her face.

Zuko, the edges of his vision tinged with red, tilted his head to see behind her, his breathing feeling rough and labored. The knives twinged in his side as he gasped.

Katara, standing behind Azula, had one arm raised while the other hang useless at her side, blood dripping from her fingertips. "Enough." She repeated, walking two shaky steps closer.

"Witch." Azula hissed through her teeth, her jaw locked. "How…"

"Blood is made with water." Katara murmured, the position of her hand reminding Zuko of a puppeteer's, controlling his sister like she had controlled the man who killed her mother. "Everyone's blood." Zuko saw her glance at him, but her face remained stony. "I think it's time your threat was ended."

Azula laughed, a maniacal unbalanced sound. "What are you going to do, waterbender?" The last was sneered, her face trying its best to wrinkle with derision. "Take my bending?" She laughed again.

"No." Zuko heard the quiet admission, the determination behind it. "Your life."

Azula never stopped laughing, not even as Katara directed a hardened clot of blood into her brain. The former Fire Princess fell to the ground, the clot killing her painlessly as it burst.

"A better death than you deserve." Katara muttered tiredly, looking at Kutzo's smoking remains. She turned on the soldiers who were staggering behind her, some still encased in ice while others raised their fists to her, looks of terror on their faces. "Swear fealty to Zuko." Katara said, her voice strong despite her trembling knees. "Do it, on pain of death. You are…all traitors." She stumbled slightly, her strength giving out. Bloodbending was typically only possible under the light of a full moon. She was a powerful bender, but the laws of her body weren't so easily broken. "Now." She glared at them and raised a threatening hand. She needed her strength for just a few more moments.

One by one the soldiers began to sink to their knees. Some snarled and rushed her, only to be swiftly knocked down by their comrades.

"She's right." One of them muttered to the other. "No Azula, and the Avatar kid will never transfer bending back to Ozai. That guy's the true Fire Lord now."

"For now." The other whispered.

"Say that again and she'll freeze your blood."

"Anyone…who gets up will be considered a threat." Katara proclaimed, sinking to her own knees beside Zuko, seeing his golden eyes follow her movements, his breathing harsh and shallow between his lips. "Zuko." She murmured. "My arm's broken. It's going to be…your turn to hold them off after this."

His eyebrows contracted as he took in her words, but his vision was hazy, red smoke crowding in. He grit his teeth and repressed a scream as she slowly and gently slid the knives from his body. Cooling, glowing water pressed against him. He watched her face as she healed him, seeing the concentration, the effort, the strength she was using up as she probed each wound for complications or infection. Her eyes glowed with the reflected light, and to Zuko she had never looked more like herself, more beautiful.

"Not deep." She murmured as the last of them closed up, but not fully. She gestured wearily at the cut above his eye. "Have to wait." And then she fell, her eyes rolling up, slumping beside him so her forehead rested on his shoulder.

Zuko, sore but alive, nudged her. "Katara." She was breathing, her arm limp at her side. "Katara." She wouldn't wake. He felt like he had been battered for days, his body aching and bruised. He let out a soft laugh as he lay a hand on her hair. "Just once I would like an adventure when we don't bleed."

ooo

Katara groaned and stirred, cringing as she felt the pain in her arm. Her bleary eyes opened to a campfire and a purpling night sky, firebugs floating around the dark trees. "Zuko?"

"Here." His voice murmured, coming from behind her. She tried to turn but winced, finding it too painful. "Don't move. I'm not a very good medic."

"Hmmm." She looked down to find her arm in a rough splint, bound with sticks and strips of green fabric. She blushed when she realized she was dressed only in an overlarge black tunic and her undergarments. "Did you undress me?"

She heard him shift and giggled. "I wanted to make sure you were not further injured." He muttered, shuffling around.

"Thank you, Zuko." She said, relaxing her head back to the soft grass. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?" He moved so he sat beside her head, his boots replaced on his feet.

She wondered briefly if they were scratched up too. "I killed your sister."

After a pause, while he stared down at her, he looked away into the sky. "You exacted justice. Azula is a murderer. And traitorous. You saved my life. And yours."

ooo

"Where did all the soldiers go?" Katara asked as Zuko helped her sit up in the morning, trying not to cry out as her broken arm flopped on the ground.

"Sorry." He murmured, his hands warm against her shoulders, left bare by his tunic. "By the time I could get up they had fled."

Katara groaned. "They're going to keep causing trouble, Zuko." She spat. "I heard them."

He shrugged. "I will deal with them when the time comes. Right now I just want to go home."

"Had enough of your vacation?" She asked cheekily as she stood, wincing at the pain in her feet.

"I was expecting some quiet time." Zuko huffed, smiling at her gently. "Not an attempted coup. Or having to chase a crazy water bender all the way to Ember Island."

"Hmph." Katara snorted. "This crazy water bender saved your life. I'll thank you to remember that."

Zuko chuckled, surprising Katara. "Can you heal yourself?"

She nodded. "It would help if I were submerged in water. I doubt you want to carry me back to the town."

"No." He agreed. "I don't think that would go well."

ooo

Zuko stood watch on the bank of the small river, his back turned as Katara slowly eased herself into the slow current. She hissed at the cold water as it numbed her feet and took a breath, allowing herself to slip below the surface. Zuko had helped her out of the sling, apologizing quietly every time he jostled her or she winced. After, both of them beet red, he had helped her out of his tunic, leaving her in just the undergarments she had been wearing. The white linen was stained with blood but intact, much to the supposed relief of both of them.

Her eyes closed, Katara let the water flow over, under, and around her, using its current to apply the healing bending to her arm. She grimaced as she felt the bones knit themselves back together, her shoulder bone popping back into its socket. Rising to the surface she took another breath and re submerged, running the glowing blue water along the rest of her body, finding injures where she had suspected none. The soles of her feet were cut up and easily fixed. The bruises to her ribs and stomach healed slowly, as did the new bump on her head. Sprained fingers slid easily back into place and she erupted from the river, feeling whole again.

"Your turn." She called softly to Zuko and he turned, trying to look anywhere but her. "You might as well just come in."

Zuko hesitated for a moment before sighing and removing his boots, pants, and shirt, using a short length of fabric to tie his hair into a tight bun. Clad in only his under shorts, he slid gracefully into the water beside her, hissing as she had at the cold temperature.

"Float on your back." She instructed. "Hold onto me so you don't go down river."

Zuko glanced at her, a flicker of worry in his eyes, but he complied, trying not to curse as the chilly water swallowed him to the neck. His legs stretched out in front of him, while his arms floated at his side. Katara, seeing he wouldn't do it himself, took one of his large hands and laid it on her hip. "Don't let go." She whispered.

Zuko swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes and allowing his ears to slip under, leaving just his face exposed. Katara summoned her bending and ran her glowing hands along his body, starting at the souls of his feet. They were in worse condition than hers, brutally abused by the harsh tree bark and subsequent duel. Moving up she healed the scrapes on his legs before jumping over his nether region, feeling her cheeks heat. She finished healing the wounds between his ribs and the burn on his arm before moving to the cut on his eye. Her hands gently cupped his face, turning it to make sure he was perfect. She felt her cheeks pink as her thumbs brushed gently under his closed eyes. His hand on her hip flexed and she twitched but didn't pull away. His fingers hesitated before slowly beginning to draw soft circles with warm fingertips. She closed her eyes, trying to maintain her composure, before running her fingers through his hair, checking his scalp for lumps.

His eyes shot open and he gasped.

"What?" She asked, terrified she had hurt him. Had she missed a wound?

"Nothing." He breathed, his hand squeezing her hip. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow at him but continued, passing her fingers against his temples. Zuko bit his lip, but let out a small moan as she continued.

"Zuko?"

"I…" He glanced up at her, and she was startled to see a flush come over his pale cheeks. "I just…really like that."

"Oh." She murmured. "Um…do you want me to keep going?"

"Only…only if you want." He said, a nervous edge to his voice.

Katara looked down at him to see his eyes closed, his mouth slightly parted. She drew back her hands and paused before drawing her hands through his long dark hair, this time tracing with her nails. Zuko's hand clenched on her hip as he sighed, his entire body relaxing. Katara couldn't remember a time he had looked so peaceful; every line of tension was gone from his face. He almost looked like the Zuko she remembered from sitting around the campfire in the Air Temple.

She ran her hands through his hair until she thought he was almost asleep. "Zuko." She whispered. "It's getting cold."

"Hmmm." His golden eyes opened sleepily. "Okay."

He slowly levered himself out of the water, the warm air a welcome relief from the cold water. He turned to face Katara, droplets running down his chest and from his hair to splash in the river below. Birds sang in the trees above them, casting shadows through sunbeams as they flew.

She looked up at him as he loomed over her, his long hair slicked back, his golden eyes glowing in the morning light. The water ran down and around his strong chest. When she had last seen him shirtless he had been lean, wirey with muscle. The change was…impressive.

Zuko returned her scrutiny, his eyes roving over her dark hair pulled back from her face in a low braid, her hair loopies a thing of the past. The last time he had seen her without…much on she had been training Aang before the invasion. She was taller now, with a woman's curves. Her shoulders were straight and proud, her jaw elegantly stubborn. He liked the fierceness he saw in the muscles of her body and arms, the muscles of a warrior. He avoided looking at her chest as best he could; nothing productive would come if he looked there. Lifting his hand, he slowly ran a long finger across her cheekbone towards her ear, cupping her face in his hand. His thumb followed the same path, running back and forth beneath her cerulean eyes.

"Thank you, Katara." He murmured.

"For what?" She laid her own delicate brown hand on top of his.

"Saving my life."

She smiled. "Any time."

He wanted to kiss her, more than he had ever wanted to kiss a girl in his life. Her wet hair was illuminated from the sunbeams pouring through the treetops, turning it into a golden halo as the river sparkled and glittered behind her. Only the thought that she might not want him to kiss her held him back. That and the Avatar.

Stifling a sigh he pulled back. He would be honorable. His honor was all he had, in the end. He turned to lead the way out of the river.

"Zuko?" Her voice turned him back.

She stepped towards him, her legs creating ripples in the water. She took his face between her palms and drew his face down to meet hers, her lips sealing across his. His hands came up to grip her wrists holding her harder against him. She pressed her body into his, feeling like she poured every moment of terror, relief, and exhaustion from the day before into the kiss. Their lips moved together, drinking in as much of the other as they could.

Zuko was the one to break it, pulling back gently.

"Thank you." Katara breathed before he could say anything,

"For what?" Her hands were still on his face, her body against his. Zuko was having trouble remembering what he had done to earn her thanks.

"Saving my life." She grinned at his consternated expression and pressed her mouth back to his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N.: Wow. I am a turrible person for taking so forever long. Please review! Working on the next chapter already!


	9. Chapter 9

Aang woke to a cold bed, the blanket tucked up under his ears. He blinked slowly, afraid to move and find someone else in bed with him. Covertly, he raised his head, and exhaled when he found himself completely alone.

"Was I dreaming?" he murmured to himself.

"Nope!"

"Aaah!" Aang yelped, bolting upright in bed, the blanket pooling around his waist.

Sokka stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. He walked forward towards Aang, kicking the door closed behind him. "Would you like to explain to me why, when you're here asking about _my sister's_ hand in marriage, you wind up in bed with…Toph! Of all people!"

"N-nothing happened!" Aang exclaimed, waving his hands in front of himself, his heartbeat soaring as Sokka glared at him.

"Aang." The older water tribesman growled. "Toph is Katara's best friend! I can't believe the two of you!"

"Nothing happened!" Aang repeated himself, wincing as his hangover finally caught up with him. "We were just…and then we…nothing happened!"

"Say it one more time." Sokka hissed, pointing a finger threateningly at the younger man. "I dare you."

Aang gulped and shrank, feeling guilty. "Where's Toph?"

"Eating with my children." Sokka replied. "_My sister's_ nieces and nephews."

Seeing that he was not going to let the issue drop, Aang rose and shrugged on his discarded parka. "She'll tell you nothing happened."

ooo

"Toph." Sokka sighed. "Please stop laughing."

Toph cackled, rolling on the floor of the icy lodge. "You think…me and Twinkletoes…" Another fit of giggles seized her and she grabbed her stomach. "No, no it's too much!"

"Told you." Aang grumbled, his face a deep red. "It was harmless."

"I still don't like it." Sokka said, but his posture relaxed. "Just don't let it happen again. Not while you're still with Katara."

"Who else would I be with?" Aang started to ask, but he was drowned out by Suki's loud groan.

"Suki!" Sokka ran to her side. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

"Yup." She gasped out. "Baby's coming."

**OOO**

The dirt path between them was warm and firm, passing through trees and brush easily in a winding curve. Zuko walked easily two arm lengths behind Katara, deep in thought. She was on point, a water whip trailing listlessly in circles around her, alert for any signs of the renegade fire nation soldiers. Zuko was supposed to be their rear guard, but his thoughts kept turning to the river.

After she had kissed him, he had been the one to break it, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop. Not after so long of going without a woman's touch. Anyone's touch, really. Once in a while Iroh would pull him in for a bone-crushing hug, but other than those awkward moments, he hadn't been affectionately touched since…

"Zuko?" Katara asked, turning back. "Are you hungry?"

He couldn't stop the blush, fighting down the impulsive answer that he was hungry for her. "Yes." He winced as his voice came out strangled and he cleared his throat.

She smiled at him. "I think I see a berry bush up ahead. I could pick some and we could fish."

"Mhm. Sounds good." Zuko mumbled, nodding his assent, trying not to look at her.

Katara frowned and turned back to face ahead. Was he angry that she had kissed him? Did he regret kissing her back? It had just been so impulsive after healing him….did he think she was a dishonorable woman? He certainly had broken it quickly, she thought miserably. I'll apologize, she decided. Maybe we can brush it off as post-healing silliness.

"Do you want to start a fire?" She asked cheerfully, hoping her voice didn't sound strained.

He nodded and veered off course, heading towards a small clearing opposite the berry bush. She watched him gather kindling for a moment before sighing and turning to pick the red berries. Examining them closely, she felt her cheeks heat in a flush: chiaberries. Used as a contraceptive. With an inward groan she hoped Zuko wouldn't notice and loaded the front of her tunic with them. Zuko had been kind to lend her the garment, though it came down to her knees. She had tied it with a rope belt after shrugging on a hopefully clean pair of pants from one of the discarded packs. Once her tunic was full she headed to the clearing, depositing the berries into Zuko's waiting hands before striding to the still flowing stream, crouching patiently on the bank and waiting for fish.

Katara allowed her mind to wander while her eyes stayed sharp, trying to recover the events of the last few days. She didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind her, didn't register his presence until he spoke.

"Katara-"

"Aah!" She yelped. Turning quickly, she lost her balance and tumbled into the shallow water, landing painfully on her rear. "Oww."

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed, holding his hand out to help her out of the water. "Are you okay?"

"Don't sneak up on me Zuko!" She scolded, catching his hand. "You scared me!"

"I was not sneaking." Zuko growled, hauling her out of the water until she stood before him on the bank, soaking wet. Her hair was plastered to her neck, his tunic completely wet through. "I just wanted…" she was standing very close, he thought. Close enough for him to watch individual drops of water run down her face, tracing through the light freckles on her nose. "…to help."

"Oh." She breathed, the tip of her nose almost brushing against his chin. Quickly she looked down, away from him. "It's okay. I got this part."

"Alright." Zuko murmured, brushing a strand of wet hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He turned and walked back to the lightly smoking kindling.

Katara took a deep breath and turned to the water, willing herself to look for fish and not think about how his golden eyes felt like they were eating her alive. She bent the water from her clothes and sent it splashing back into the slow current, deciding to let him bring up the kiss.

OOO

The fire crackled and popped as grease from the cooking fish dripped down from the two spits. Katara sat turning them, staring absently into the woods between turns. Zuko sat a little ways from her, fiddling with one of the knives Katara had removed from his side. It was very sharp, cut into a flat tear drop shape. He was almost positive it was one of Mai's. While his mind generated hundreds of possibilities of how Azula could have gotten similar knives to his ex-girlfriend, it repeatedly landed on two: had Mai given her the weapon? Had Azula hurt her for them?

Katara's mind was similarly whirling, disguised under a mask of neutrality. Something Azula had said stuck with her, the way she had insinuated that Zuko wasn't her true brother. She knew she was desperately trying to think of something to mask the way taking Azula's life had made her feel. She had been the first person Katara had directly ended the life of, that she had felt the life flee from. Gives a whole new name to 'in cold blood' she thought, unable to contain a delirious giggle.

"What?" Zuko snapped out of his own trance, replacing the knife into his boot.

"Oh! Umm…the fish is done." Katara covered, wincing when she removed their crispy, black dinner from the spits. "Errhmm…"

"It's fine." Zuko rasped, reaching out to take his. "I prefer my food burnt."

Katara glared at him. "I can go catch more."

"No," Zuko shook his head, taking a crunchy bite of the charred fish. "you might fall in again."

"Not if a sneaky Fire Lord doesn't startle me." Katara snapped, grabbing his dinner and her own and stomping back towards the river.

Zuko watched her go with wide eyes before chuckling.

By the time they had finished eating the sky was beginning to color over with stars. They tossed their fish bones onto the smoldering fire, making the small flame hiss and pop. Katara tilted her head back to gaze up at the crescent moon, enjoying the small light it afforded them.

"First shift or second?" Zuko asked her quietly.

"I'll take first." Katara replied, smirking at him. "You rise with the sun, right?"

"As you rise with the moon." He shot back, also remembering the slightly pathetic 'rematch' in the North pole.

"Are you tired already?" Katara asked. The sun was still sinking beneath the mountains, leaviOng the horizon a smoky orange. "Is it a fire bender thing?"

"In a way." Zuko replied, settling down on the grass, his arms going under his head. "We rise early so we sleep early."

Katara watched him wriggle around on the ground, trying to get comfortable. "Are you going to be able to sleep?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I just…" She could hear the irritation in his voice. "…want something to put under my head."

"Oh. Umm…" She looked around but nothing came to mind. Taking a deep breath and hating the flush on her cheeks she said: "you could use my lap."

His head flew off the ground as he looked around at her. "What?"

"You could use my lap." Katara muttered. "Sorry, it was stupid."

Zuko blinked at her before rolling to his hands and knees, crawling towards her. The sight reminded her of a tiger, prowling towards its prey. When he was close enough he rolled to his back and laid his silky head on her thigh.

The weight was comfortable and warm, comforting. She rocked her hips from side to side, settling. "Better?"

"Yes." He folded his hands across his midsection, his golden eyes closing. His silky hair was falling from its knot, inky soft strands spreading across her knee. One of his knees popped up, his boots still on.

She relaxed, watching the fire play shadows across the forest. They danced and twirled, reminding her of the shadow puppets her Gran used to tell stories with on long winter nights. She wondered if Zuko was more comfortable around a fire, or if his inner fires kept him warm enough. Did he ever get too hot? A million questions popped into her mind, but one look at his peaceful face helped stave off his curiosity.

Katara waited long quiet moments until his breathing was deep and even. Long, tan fingers gently brushed out the remnants of his classy knot, spreading his long hair across her lap. It was so fine, so smooth. So dark. She liked the way it had felt in the water, sliding through her fingers as easily as her water whips. Lightly, she traced her fingers against his scalp, keeping an eye on his face. He didn't stir. With a bit more force she repeated the gesture, allowing her nails to drag along his head, brushing his hair back from his face. When he still didn't stir, she began a rhythm, stroking and smoothing his hair from one side of his face to the other, moving back once she had reached the other side.

Her eyes drifted from his face down to his hands, down to his feet, trailing leisurely along his body now that there was no return scrutiny. He had grown into an impressive man from the wiry teenager she remembered. How had it happened so quickly? She didn't remember him looking like this only a few years ago at the last world summit she had gone to. With Aang.

Aang. She sighed. She felt sure now that she didn't want to go back to that life. The last few days, even despite the kidnapping, crazy coupe attempt. and subsequent brush with death, had been the most fun she had had in years. The dance and the drinks and the adventure…if she married Aang she would have to assimilate into Air Nomad culture. She was decently sure that monks did not approve of dancing around campfires or drinking firewhiskey, even if Aang had indulged a couple times when he was younger. Aang was the only boy she had ever been with, and he was still a boy in many ways. She did the clean up, the cooking whenever they camped, as well as taking care of their laundry and Appa's grooming and Momo's ear mite maintenance. Aang mostly lounged or practiced bending forms, but whenever she had time to practice he was always worn out. Sometimes she wondered if he wanted her to stop her bending, so she could be more like an Air Nomad. And kids…she knew Aang was ready to start trying, but she wasn't. She did want a family, she really did, but not yet. And not as part of what sometimes felt like a breeding program, the way Aang described it. Attempting conception on a special night facing a certain direction, wearing a certain color…she shook her head. Aang needed someone who would support the raising of Air Nomad children, maybe even a non bender to decrease 'interference'.

For herself, she wanted her children to know all about the world, not just the southern water tribe. While she loved her people and everything her culture stood for, she had seen too much of the world to think that life should be confined to a chunk of ice indefinitely. She wanted to take her children to the Earth Kingdoms, to the Fire Nation, to Kyoshi, even to the North Pole. Have them learn about and embrace different cultures as they saw fit. She wanted to first return to the South pole and see her nieces and nephews. They had been so busy…

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts as Zuko's arms stretched above his head, encircling her waist. Her hand was frozen twined through his hair, her heart racing. Was he mad? Was he even awake?

"Zuko…" She breathed.

A moment later she yelped as his arms quickly pulled her down, simultaneously flipping her so she landed on her back beside him, one arm propping him up as he leaned over her.

"I told you." He growled, his eyes dancing in the small fire light. "I really like that." And then his lips fell on hers, his hand burrowing into her hair, holding her face close. Katara squeaked before snaking her arm around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Kissing Zuko was nothing like kissing Aang. Zuko was hot where Aang had been cool, he was hard where Aang had been soft. He was demanding where Aang had been asking. Katara returned what he gave, moving her lips against his with the same fervor and passion. When his tongue stroked along her lips, asking for entrance, she refused, teasing. She heard him groan deep in his throat before pressing harder, commanding her to yield. Stifling a smile she allowed him in, running her nails against his scalp as she did. His teeth closed on her lip and her eyes flew open, finding his fiery ones staring at her.

"Not fair." He breathed, returning to kissing her. "I don't have a counter move."

Katara thought, as best she could, as his tongue stroked along hers, exploring her wanting mouth. "My neck." She gasped out and he withdrew, peering down at her, waiting. She swallowed. "I like my neck kissed."

With a sharp nod Zuko moved back in for an open mouthed kiss. Katara drew her nails across his scalp in sharp lines, arching her back when he began to kiss down her cheek, moving towards her ear. He moved his knee in between hers, balancing himself further over her.

His lips lazily trailed across her cheekbone, reaching her ear. He nibbled softly on her ear lobe, grinning at her small pants. He tugged on the soft flesh before finally moving down, sealing his lips across her jugular.

"Ah!" She gasped, both sets of fingernails digging into his hair.

The shocks shot straight through him and he sucked, his teeth scraping against her throat. Katara groaned, her nails moving back and forth, creating tangles in his hair. His lips laid a trail of biting kisses down her neck, coming to rest above her collar bone, pumping the area where her shoulder met her neck with his chin.

Katara panted in his ear, her desperate hands wanting to do something more but unsure of the limits. His lips on her neck were driving her crazy; it had always been her favorite spot. But she wanted to touch him. She ran her hands down to the base of his neck, squeezing his shoulders. He was taut from the effort of holding himself above her, his muscles bunching beneath her fingers. Parting the neck of his black shirt she trailed her nails down his chest, smiling to herself when she felt his hips press forward. She could affect him too.

Zuko felt intoxicated by the taste of her; he couldn't get enough. Slowly he levered himself down, bringing his body in contact with hers, flattening her palms against his chest. Katara shifted under him, bending her knees so he fit between. The feel of her against him spurned him on, his lips returning to hers. She surged against him, her element incarnate, her hands trailing from his chest to bury into his long, curtained hair.

He cupped her ear with his hand, balancing his weight on his legs and other arm. "Katara." He murmured, his body ready and wanting. "Tell me to stop."

"What?" She breathed, tilting her head back as he moved to her neck, her chest pressing against his.

He groaned, wishing he could forget his honor for just one night. "Katara, tell me."

The lips bruising her neck fogged her brain, but she understood. "Zuko, stop."

Immediately he backed off of her, kneeling rigid between her knees, hands fisted at his sides. Katara propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at him with parted, panting lips. The evidence of his desire tented the front of his pants, the fire in his golden eyes undimmed.

The same doubt from earlier in the morning consumed her, that she had read him wrong. "Zuko…"

"I don't want you to do anything you will regret." Zuko murmured, his expression softening. "And I will not take another man's woman, especially not a friend's."

"I'm not yours to take." Katara replied softly. "And I'm not his to give. I only belong to myself, Zuko." She took a deep steadying breath. "But thank you. For respecting me. And _my_ honor." She looked down at her robes, disheveled. She heard him shift and his lips brushed hers.

"Believe me, Katara." He murmured. "I wish it was different. But-"

"But we're adults now." She whispered against him, her eyes meeting his. "And we have responsibilities."

"To more people than just us." Zuko agreed, brushing a hand over her hair.

Katara leaned her forehead against his. The air felt too serious to her. She had to break it. "So," She looked up at him with an impish grin. "you like me huh?"

Zuko blew a puff of smoke in indignation and licked her nose. Katara squealed, surprised at the entirely un-Zuko like gesture. "Yes." He replied, helping her to sit up and laying his head in her lap again. "I do, Katara. I have for a long time."

"Since we were here last?" She murmured, playing with his hair. His quiet admission had brought flutters to her chest. He was the Fire Lord! Zuko, the angry jerk. But he was also Zuko, just and benevolent ruler. Zuko, who trained Aang and helped her against the man who killed her mother. Who had saved her from Azula's lightning and taken the bolt for her.

"Yes." He opened his eyes to glimpse up at her. He seemed to struggle with himself, fell quiet, then asked: "and…you?"

She smiled softly. "Since my Gran died. I knew for sure then. But…since Ember Island too. Since the play."

He growled. "That was awful."

"It was terrible." She laughed. She saw his drooping eyes and felt a flash of guilt. She it was…difficult for men to stop amorous activities once they had started. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Okay." His fingers traced against her cheek lightly, then his eyes closed, his hand coming to rest by her knee. She kept stroking his hair until he fell completely asleep before turning her eyes back to the forest with a sigh. It would be a long few hours, with nothing but her lascivious thoughts for company.

When she grew too tired to keep her eyes open, and the sky began lightening to pre-dawn purple, she gently shook Zuko, waking him for his watch. He was awake instantly, alert and ready. She couldn't stay awake enough to remember anything other than strong arms enclosing her in an embrace, being pressed against a warm chest, and hot lips pressing to her forehead. She fell asleep cradled in Zuko's lap, the last embers of their fire still glowing in the darkness.

OOO

She was awoken to a bright world by soft lips against her ear. She smiled and stretched, recognizing Zuko's smell. The lips climbed from her ear to her own mouth, a soft tongue stroking against them.

"Katara," Zuko murmured. "We might have a problem."

**OOOOOOO**

**A.N.: Gonna try for weekly updates. Reviews will help! :D Teehee. Only if you want, of course!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Push!"

Suki groaned, her hands clasping tightly to Sokka's as the midwife encouraged her. "I am!"

"Push harder!" the old woman scolded, rapping her on the knee with her gnarled knuckles. "I cannot see the head yet. Push!"

Aang looked on from the doorway, a frown on his face. Suki had been pushing for hours now with no results. He shifted from foot to foot. "Something doesn't feel right." He murmured to himself.

"Got that right." Toph sat just outside the door, her hands covering her ears. "Are babies supposed to come out feet first?"

"What?" Aang asked sharply.

Toph shrugged. "That's what it's doing. Hey!" She shouted as Aang seized her hand, tugging her into the delivery room . "I don't do babies, Twinkletoes!"

"Well, you're doing this one." Aang muttered at her before explaining to the older woman what Toph had sensed.

"Hmm." The woman said. "We have to turn the baby."

"What?" Sokka yelped as Suki squeezed him harder.

"Out." The old woman pointed. "Avatar, do you want to do it?"

"I never have before." Aang admitted. "But I've read about it."

"Scroll learning never did anybody no good." The old woman said, grabbing for Aang's hands and pressing them to Suki's abdomen. "You little one, stand at the end. Tell us when you see something stick out."

"Umm…" Toph said, positioning herself between Suki's legs. "I'm not sure I'm okay with this."

Aang listened carefully as the midwife told him what to do, following her advice and directions cautiously. He could feel the life inside Suki, the precious unborn life that meant so much to so many people already.

"There," the woman said. Aang thought her name was Kiri. "it's turned. What do you see?"

"A swamp creature." Toph snapped. "What do you think I see? I see nothing!"

"Then move." Kiri snapped, directing Aang to take her place. "And you push!"

Suki moaned and did as she was told.

"I see it!" Aang shouted.

"We can all hear just fine." Kiri jibed, her hands still on Suki's belly. "You better catch it."

Aang didn't have time to ask for more instructions before a clean cloth was thrust into his hands scant moments before a red, tan baby appeared. He caught the baby's shoulders, easing the child from its mother.

"What is it?" Suki gasped, the healing woman already at work on her.

Aang swaddled the newborn in the clean cloth, cutting the umbilical cord with the whale-bone knife sitting nearby. The baby let out a squalling yell, waving its tiny fists. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

"She'll be asleep soon, dummy, just tell her." Kiri snapped.

Aang smiled at Suki, gently bouncing the newborn. "You got your wish. She's a girl!"

Suki beamed at him before the gentle bending lulled her to sleep.

"I need to work on her." Kiri told Aang and Toph, giving them a significant look. "Why don't you two get out."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Toph muttered, gripping onto Aang's elbow so he could lead her into the next room. Sokka would be there soon, once he finished getting his children their midday meal. There was a basin of water, fresh linens, and tiny clothes insulated with white fluffy fur. Aang dipped her in the water, washing off the birthing fluid and running a hand over her hair. Using the water, he ran a healing check over her, pressing slightly against her hip to fix the bruise that had come from turning her.

"She's perfect." He murmured, grinning down at her big eyes. Unlike Sokka's other children, she had Suki's deep blue grey eyes instead of the clear blue of the water tribe. But she had Sokka's dusky skin tone and dark hair, and when she smiled he could see Sokka in her chubby baby dimples. He tucked her inside a layer of soft fur, shielding her against the cold that filtered in under the door.

"Wish I could see her." Toph whispered, standing beside him.

The baby started to squirm and wail, shaking her tiny feet. "Here." Aang said, thrusting the crying infant into her startled hands.

"What? Aang!" Toph fumbled for a moment, panic clear on her face.

"Like this." Aang helped her cradle the baby's head with one hand while tucking her arm under to support her body. Toph was clutching her. "Not so tight."

"She's so warm." Toph whispered. "So tiny. So frail. But so strong." She slipped a free finger into the baby's tiny hand, her face lighting up as she felt the miniscule fingers grip her. "Too bad she's not an earth bender. She'd be amazing."

"You never know." Aang murmured, a strange fuzzy feeling coming over him at the sight of Toph grinning down at the girl. "Suki's from Kyoshi. It could be in there."

The little girl's eyes squinched up and she began crying. Toph looked at Aang, distraught. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Aang laughed. "She's probably hungry. Sometimes if you rock back and forth it helps." Toph began jerking from side to side. Aang laughed again, laying his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her. "Slower." He moved her from side to side, guiding her. "Smoother." Her shoulders brushed against his chest, her long silky hair brushing against his tunic. He had to resist the urge to pull her against him and rock her along with the small child. He shook it off, stepping away, watching Toph do it on her own. Slowly the baby's cries settled into mewls , her big eyes closing, delicate lashes laying against her cheeks.

"You're doing great." He murmured.

"Where is she?" The door banged open and a harried looking Sokka burst in, his wide blue eyes taking in Toph and Aang, staring back at him. "Did you guys have a baby too?"

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "No, Snoozles, this one's yours." Toph said, handing over the sleeping baby.

"Mine." Sokka murmured, taking her in his arms easily. "How's Suki?"

"Sleeping." Kiri said, emerging. "You can go in with her, but do not wake her up."

"Thank you." Sokka said. "Did she mention a name?"

"No." Aang said. "She went to sleep too fast."

"I'm sure you guys will pick a great one." Toph added.

"Thank you." Sokka repeated, giving them a quick smile before heading into the delivery room to be with Suki.

"You can go away now." Kiri said bluntly. "Your help was appreciated."

"Thanks." Aang mumbled, taking Toph's hand and leading her out before she could snap back.

"She's a nasty woman." Toph grumbled.

"She's just doing her job."

"Hmph." Toph giggled. "I can't believe Sokka thought that was our baby. What an oaf!"

"Yeah." Aang grinned. "Any baby of yours would have much darker hair." He reached down to tweak her nose. "Maybe even those green eyes."

"I don't know if I want to have kids." Toph said softly, her hand tightening around Aang's.

"How come?" He asked. "Kids are great!"

"What if…" Her voice trembled. "What if they're like me?"

Aang stopped, his boots crunching to a halt in the snow. He took her other hand so he held both and bent down. "Like you? Toph, any kid would be lucky to be like you. You're tough, you're strong, you're beautiful, you can take care of yourself, you can do anything."

"I can't see." She whispered.

"So what?" Aang said. "What you can do is amazing. Not even earth benders who can see can defeat you. You're Toph!" Seeing this vulnerable side of her was making him nervous, but also honored. "You're the melon lord!"

"Heh." She wiped away a stray tear. "That's right."

"Don't worry." He pulled her to him, enveloping her in a hug. "Any kids you have will be just as amazing as you."

"Thanks, Aang." Toph pressed her face against his chest.

They remained standing together in the snow for a long moment, breaking apart reluctantly as Hakoda walked up to them. The chief's wise eyes flicked between the two, taking in their still-joined hands.

"Is Sokka with her?"

They nodded.

"We're setting up for the naming ceremony. Would you two like to come help?"

"Sure!" They answered together, glancing sideways at each other.

"We'd love to." Aang said.

Hakoda nodded, quirking an eyebrow, and turned to lead the way back to the main part of the village.

OOO

"A problem?" Katara murmured, turning over onto her back, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck. She allowed him to kiss her again as her eyes swept the forest. "Hmmm."

"Did you see them?" Zuko whispered, his hand stroking along her ribs.

"Yes." Katara said. "Not hiding very well."

"Not at all." Zuko murmured against her neck.

"What do you want to do?" Katara asked, trying to steel her mind against how good his kisses felt.

"Options?"

"We could ignore them." She replied, closing her eyes to concentrate. His golden eyes gazing down at her were distracting. "Fight them. Avoid them."

"Ignoring them could be dangerous." He rumbled. "Fighting them would be loud, could draw attention. But avoidance," He nipped her neck, making her squeak. "could allow us to return with reinforcements. Sweep the forest for all of them."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Katara said, frowning up at him. Was he really trying to feign ignorance of the soldiers watching them or was he as distracted as she was. "I have an idea."

ooo

"You do this for fun in that Agni forsaken country of yours?" Zuko cried, holding onto Katara to keep from plunging into the stream.

"Yes!" She cried back, looking over her shoulder at him.

It almost made it worth it to Zuko. Her blue eyes were lit up with her excitement, her smile dazzling from ear to ear. Her brown hair flowed behind her from their speed, glimmering in the sunlight, her arms outstretched in front and behind her, catching the wind and helping her to keep balance.

They had gone to the stream under the pretext of bathing, both highly aware that they were followed to the banks. Katara had enticed him in, still not explaining her idea, then suddenly gripped him to her, creating a long flat sheet of ice beneath their feet and used her water bending to shoot them downstream, the water erupting into sharp ice spikes behind them before quickly melting, disallowing their followers from sliding down the ice after them.

She was moving them at a high speed, the sheet of ice congealed into a rounded plank, skimming across the surface of the water.

"Usually we do it down a glacier." Katara called back to him, the wind whipping by his ears almost drowning her out. "Just relax, let your body bend."

Zuko grumbled about bendy water benders before resettling his feet farther apart on their ice board, his hands moving to a better grip on her ribs, allowing him to look over her shoulder. Her body was aligned sideways, first foot pointed towards the edge of her board, second foot perpendicular pointing towards the bank. He tried to mirror her stance and found it easier to stay upright.

Katara glanced back at his strained look and giggled. "Hold on!" Gesturing, she created straps of ice over his boots, locking him to the board. "Better?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes."

She beamed before turning back to the stream ahead. The current was picking up as they continued downhill, the waters by the banks turning frothy. Zuko gripped her tighter as the board rose and fell, bouncing over small waves.

"Zuko!" She called, and he heard the tenseness in her voice. He looked ahead, golden eyes widening as he saw the deep rapids, the bank rising steeply on both sides. "Hold on tight!" She gestured again, yanking his ice-straps forward so his feet lay right against hers, ignoring his yelp of surprise. His arms enclosed instinctively around her waist, hugging her tight. She pitched back, angling the board and bending her knees so the board skimmed sideways, riding along the water at an angle. Zuko hummed deep in his throat, sure that at any second they would fall, but Katara caught them and swung to the other side of the river, avoiding the rocks and debris in the center of the rapids. Using her back foot she steered them onwards, jumping the board over a slim fallen log, landing them safely on the other side at the base of the rapids and in smoother water.

"You okay?" She panted, allowing the board to coast, using her bending only to keep them afloat.

"I'd like to try that on a glacier some time." Came the quiet response.

Katara looked over her shoulder and had to stifle a laugh. Zuko's hair was a big snarl, and she was sure her own wasn't in much better condition. "We're going to get to the village and look ridiculous."

Zuko released his vice-grip on her ribs and reached up to pat his hair. "Great."

"We're almost there." Katara said, looking down stream. "I think." The river turned around a bend, carrying them with it. Ahead of them the river forked, one way smooth and still, littering with trailing reeds while the other rose again into soft rapids, traveling sharply to the right.

"Which way?" Zuko murmured, trying to ease knots from his hair.

Katara closed her eyes and knelt, leaving Zuko to stand behind her. Trailing her fingers in the water, she sent out her consciousness, streaming through the water. "The right one will get us there faster," she murmured. "in a half hour. But the left will be smoother." She looked up at Zuko. "It'll take maybe another couple hours if we go that way."

"The left." Zuko replied, his voice raspy.

Katara waited for an explanation of his choice but he gave none, just continued to glare at the massive knots twined between his fingers.

"Okay." She said, standing again to propel them towards the left fork. The river was gentle, flowing along smoothly amidst the vegetation. Birds chirped as frogs and turtles plopped into the water away from their passage.

They floated along in silence, looking through the trees for any sign they had been pursued. The woods were silent, the only sounds from the animals as they went about their lives.

"Can you stop?" Zuko asked, as they passed by a particularly overgrown bend in the stream, a grassy bank sloping gently to the water. "Pull this thing over to the side or something?"

"Sure. Why?" Katara asked, changing their direction to land against the bank, the ice board dissolving as they stepped off.

Zuko looked down at the water; it was clear and even, free of debris and algae. "I'd like to take a swim."

"Is this about your hair?" Katara asked, smiling. "I can fix it if you want."

"I also feel sticky." Zuko said, frowning as she giggled. "It has been a long couple days."

"That's true." Katara agreed, watching from the corner of her eye as Zuko stripped down to his shorts, folding his clothes neatly before laying them on a nearby log. "I'll...umm…keep watch."

Zuko turned to her, his body firm and athletic, substantial muscle roping around his arms, torso, and legs. Katara remembered when he had been a lean, wiry teenage, his muscle more like vines than tree limbs. The change was…intriguing. "You're not coming in?"

"I'm okay." She said, although she desperately wanted to swim. She didn't think she could handle undressing around him. Not after the night before. "I'll bathe when we get there."

"There won't be time." Zuko said, walking towards her. "We will have to move fast before they scatter even more into the woods."

"Lucky we're on an island." Katara said, backing up a step. "Not far for them to go."

"Still." Zuko murmured, coming up close enough to her so she could smell his scent. It reminded her of spices, cinnamon and cloves with a hint of smoke and brimstone. "Better to do it now." Moving as fast as a striking snake he snatched her around the waist, ignoring her whoop of surprise as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, her fists beating against his back.

"Zuko, what-?!" She didn't have time for much more before he jumped with her into the water, sinking below the surface of the waist-high water.

She rose first, gasping for air, her clothes entirely soaked, her hair a heavy curtain down her back. "Zuko!" She sputtered, glaring as he surfaced beside her, water running in driblets down his chest. "You jerk!" She slapped his chest and he caught her wrist, hauling her forward and up, her knees clutching around his waist, his lips catching hers is a wet kiss. Katara returned it, her mouth sealing over his with a soft growl.

"You could have warned me." She whispered, her fingers scraping along his wet scalp.

"Did you mean what you said?" He murmured, ignoring her protest. "About belonging to yourself?"

"Yes." She replied, feeling his hand slip down to grip the back of her leg, his fingers tracing circles on her thigh.

"You don't want to be with Aang anymore?"

"No." She gasped against his lips. Admitting it out loud made it real, but she knew deep inside herself it was true. The period of her life being Aang's girlfriend was over.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Maybe."

"Katara." He growled, tugging on her lip with his teeth.

"Maybe." She repeated, smiling as he frowned at her. "Show me what I'd be missing."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her and dropped her, letting her splash down into the water.

She rose laughing, spitting water at him that missed. She reached down into the water, tossing her water logged boots to shore, feeling the soft mud of the riverbed beneath her toes. Striking out, she swam in circles around him, arms and legs carrying her with practiced ease through the water. "If you catch me I'll let you help me with the rest." She teased, amused by the consternated look on his face.

His hand snaked out faster than she expected and grabbed her wrist, her head bobbing under the water from the sudden halt. He towed her towards him, her hair streaking behind her. "I accept." He said, smirking at her.

Katara sighed in defeat, raising her arms as he grasped the hem of her soaked shirt, dragging it over her head with difficulty. He tossed it to the bank where it landed with a wet thwhack. Katara kissed his chest as his hands roamed to the hem of her pants, tugging down the rough material with difficulty.

"Are you sure?" he asked, holding her hand as she stepped out of them and tossed them aside.

"Yes, Zuko." She said, taking his head between her hands, her fingers cradling his jaw. His own fingers were fiddling beneath the water with her underbindings. "I'm sure."

"Good." He bent down to capture her mouth, finally locating the knot on her bindings and tugging. They fell apart, turning into one long strand that he coiled up and tossed away. Katara groaned against him as he probed the softness of her backside, his hands spreading and squeezing before running up her back, resting on the flat bow of her breast bindings. "Tell me to stop if-"

"Zuko," Katara said, reaching behind her to pull the bow herself. "stop talking."

Zuko growled at her, swiping her loosened bindings aside, reattaching his lips to hers. Katara ran her fingers down his neck to his shoulders, digging her nails in before travelling down his chest and stomach to the waist of Zuko's shorts. In a quick motion she yanked them down, her hands returning to his hips once he had stepped out of them. His hip bones were sharp and pronounced, his abdomen flat and hard. If she looked she knew she'd see his arousal jutting upwards towards her.

Zuko tasted her tongue, her lips, and he wanted more. He kissed towards her cheek, dipping his mouth down to kiss along her jaw, his hands resting on her ribs. Katara wasn't sure if he was being polite or if he was nervous. She gasped as he moved lower to suck on her neck, pulling himself towards her, his length pressing into her stomach. Her hand moved lower from his hip, gingerly touching the tip of him. He jerked back and she withdrew, worried she had moved too fast, but then his hand was on hers and he placed her back on him, curling her fingers to grip his shaft. He was velvet steel, longer and thicker than Aang was, though a little crooked. His moan rumbled against her neck as she squeezed him, his hand tightening against her ribcage.

Taking his strategy, Katara took his hand and guided him to her chest, leaving him there to figure it out for himself. Her own hand continued upwards, fisting in his hair. Zuko hesitated briefly before his large hand closed around her breast, his fingers overwarm from his excitement. Her nipple was hard, poking against his palm as he squeezed, the fullness of her breast fitting into his hand perfectly. She was perfect. He adjusted so his thumb could brush against the hard nub, eliciting a throaty groan. His mouth was still bruising her neck, driving her crazy as he scraped his teeth against her vein.

Katara squeezed and moved her hand along his length, feeling him swell even further beneath her ministrations. The thought of him going inside her made her squirm, and she knew he felt it. She pumped him against her stomach, bringing her body closer to his so he was sandwiched closely between them. Zuko's other hand rose from where it had rested on hers to cup her other breast, twirling both nipples between his fingers. Katara groaned and Zuko bit her neck, his teeth sinking into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She cried out and Zuko bucked his hips against her, wanting to be deep inside her.

He released one breast to dip down between her thighs, playing with the soft curls he found there. Under the water it was hard to tell what was her arousal, but once he slipped inside it was apparent that she was ready for him. She was slick and hot, her hips bucking against his finger as he probed inside her.

"Zuko," She whined, and he shuddered at the sound. "please."

"Please what, Katara?" He gasped, finally surfacing from her neck.

"Mmmm." She groaned. "Zuko…"

"Tell me." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against her throat.

"Be inside me." She whispered back, capturing his mouth again, parting her lips when his tongue stroked along them.

He groaned, the connotation of her words shooting straight to his groin, tightening his belly muscles. He dropped his hands to her rear, gripping and pulling, bringing her right up against him, her body almost fully out of the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her wet, slick body sliding against his. She kissed along his forehead as he nudged against her entrance, his strong arms keeping her supported.

"Ready?" He murmured against her neck, his lips playing on her ear.

"Yes." She replied, her heart beating fast in anticipation.

Zuko slowly lowered her onto him, his length peeling her apart as she adjusted after long months. She winced as he filled her, the thought that the feeling was unfamiliar sending a pang of regret through her. Regret that she hadn't insisted with Aang, that their relationship had fizzled out. But she also felt elation, the joyous happy feeling that came from the intimate connection with someone. Someone she had felt strongly about, one way or another, for years.

He stilled inside her, craning his head over in order to reach her the unblemished side of her neck, running his mouth up and down, trying to help her relax. Moving slowly he withdrew, sliding back in easier. Katara's tense body eased and her hips shifted, allowing him in deeper, brushing against her center.

"Yes." She whispered, her hands fisting in his long hair, tugging slightly, her nails scraping against his scalp.

Zuko groaned and moved harder, the sounds of flesh connecting with flesh the only sounds in the still forest. Her skin was cool against him, his body temperature rising the closer he came to orgasm. He sought her mouth and found it, connecting hot lips to hers. His fingers clutched at her rear, squeezing and massaging.

Katara felt herself getting close, the thrusting inside her driving her faster and faster. The past year and a half she had found release by herself. The feeling was completely different, more intense, better. She loved the feeling of closeness he was giving her, the way he felt so hot against her like a physical measurement of his desire for her.

"Zuko," she whimpered. "I'm going to come."

He grunted and went harder, simultaneously sinking his teeth gently into her jugular. She moaned loudly, gripping his hair near the base as she came, her fingernails tracing desperately against his scalp.

The feeling drove him over, his thrust jackhammering for a moment before he stilled, panting against her shoulder. He shuddered once, twice, three times as he shot his seed into her.

It was hot, almost burning. She could feel it inside her, his essence scorching against her cervix as if she were being filled with fire. A different sensation from anything she had ever experienced.

They stayed still for long moments, caressing each other tenderly, the stream flowing by them as birds renewed their songs.

"Hey," She heard his gravelly voice through the haze of climax. "you alright?"

"Yes." Katara breathed, kissing his forehead. "I just…yes." She smiled as he set her down, his hands cupping her jaw. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, kissing her. He twirled a wet curl around his finger, noticing that all the knots had washed out.

"Everything." She replied, leaning her forehead against his chest. "For asking, for making sure I was alright, for…you know."

Zuko smirked. "I guess I owe you a thank you as well."

She nuzzled against his chest, feeling sleepy. "Do you want to get going?" She felt surprised that she didn't feel more…changed after having sex with Zuko. She felt surprisingly normal when she thought she would have felt…guilty? Dirty? Instead she felt ethereal, elated. Connected and complete.

"No." He replied, tipping her chin up, smiling at her confused look. "I still have knots in my hair."

Katara laughed. "Well I'm going to go sit. Let me know when you're ready."

She began to walk to the bank, creating ripples in the current with her steps, but Zuko caught her hand and hauled her back, pressing her naked back against his front. His hands roamed over her body, her head tipping back to rest against his shoulder. He brushed against her breasts, her stomach, her neck, her center, her hips, reveling in the freedom to touch her. She eased into his touch, enjoying each swipe of his fingers.

"I will." He whispered, kissing her temple. "Katara?"

"Yeah?" She was fighting to keep her eyes open, wondering if the springy grass and clover on the bank were as comfortable as they looked.

"Do you want to be with me?" His voice held a note of nerves, instantly clutching around her heart.

She turned, laying her hands on his shoulders. "Yes."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A.N.: Sorry for the quick ending, I really wanted to get this posted on time(ish). Love all the reviews, tried to incorporate more Taang, will be more next chapter for sure! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Here." Toph stretched out her hand blindly, hoping she was aiming at Aang. "Take this."

"Thanks, Toph." Aang smiled, taking the strand of flowers strung through by rough string and tying it above his head. He stood on a ladder above of her, hanging decorations from the rafters of the lodge. Toph stood below, trying not to growl as she was jostled back and forth. It seemed as if the entire tribe had crammed themselves into the lodge. The air was warm and flooded with excited talk and the smell of food cooking. "We're almost done."

"We better be." She grumbled, bristling as yet another blue shoulder collided with hers. "Aang, I'm going outside."

"Toph!" He called, scrambling down the ladder as she blindly felt her way outside in the snow. "Toph!"

Outside it was snowing, the beginnings of a blizzard picking up. Aang smiled; the water tribes had a legend that children born close to blizzards would be great warriors. The wind whistled through the furs of parka and he shivered. Where had she gone?

She was sitting to the side of the lodge, partially shielded from the gusts by a low banked snow wall. "Over here." She called out, tucking her arms inside the coat.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, sliding down to sit beside her. Tribesmen came and went, some bringing gifts and food while others ran to deliver the news to the far reaches of the village. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." Toph snapped.

Aang cocked an eyebrow at her and sighed, relaxing so his shoulder brushed against hers. When she got like this, as she had many times in their past, it was usually because being blind was irritating her. "I thought you were really great in there," he said, wanting to say something. "the way you held the baby. You were a natural."

"Really?" She asked quietly. "I've never really been around kids that small."

"It's hard to find someone smaller than you huh?" He teased, fully aware that she was almost as tall as he was.

She punched him hard in the arm. "Quiet, Twinkletoes." She growled, but she was smiling. "They just seem so fragile. And I'm so…not." She shrugged. "I don't think we go together."

"We go together fine!" Aang said, earning himself a surprised look. "Erm, I mean, you and them go together fine. Obviously." He swallowed as she giggled. "Look, Toph, you're awesome. You're the only person I know who can kick both mine and Katara's butts without breaking a sweat. You can be whatever you want, whether it's a warrior or a lady." His eyes fell for a moment. "I wish I had that freedom sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Toph demanded. "You're the Avatar! You're free to do whatever, whenever you want."

"I'm also the last Airbender." He reminded her. "I'm supposed to be helping to rebuild my people, bring my culture back to life. But instead I'm too busy being the Avatar to concentrate on it."

"So stop."

"What?"

"Stop being the Avatar." Toph shrugged at his incredulous look. "Not forever. But the world will still be here, no matter what. Things have calmed down since the war right?" He nodded. "So take a break. Let them figure it out. Just be an air bender for a while."

"I'll think about it." Aang said, but his mind was already whirling. Stop being the Avatar?

"I can tell you are." Toph chuckled. "Is that Sokka?"

Aang glanced to the side to see Sokka approaching, followed by his two kids with his daughter in his arms. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Toph wrinkled her nose. "Smells like blubber and pickles."

Aang laughed and helped her up, keeping a hold on her hand as Sokka approached them. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes." Sokka said, beaming at them. "Are they ready inside?"

"Sounds like it." Toph said, adjusting her arm so it was looped through Aang's, as if he were escorting her. "Me and my date here are ready when you are."

Sokka cocked an eyebrow at Aang. "I thought we talked about this."

Aang tried to pull away from Toph but there was no give in her grip.

"Sorry, Twinkletoes." She cackled. "But for tonight, you're not leaving my side." She glared at Sokka. "Got a problem, Snoozles?"

"No ma'am." He said, grinning. "I'd like to live to see my daughter grow up." His face darkened into a frown as he looked back at Aang. "I'll be watching you."

Aang gulped and led Toph after Sokka into the lodge. They were welcomed by cheers as Sokka lifted his daughter to show her off. The excitement of the tribesmen for a new life swept Aang and Toph along, and they found themselves swallowed by the crowd along with Sokka, pressed in on all sides as music began to play.

ooo

"Silence!" Hakoda's booming voice demanded over the roar of the crowd. It was getting on towards midnight, and most of the women of the tribe had joined the men in the lodge, adding to the numbers pressed inside. Suki, looking tired but happy, had joined Sokka and his father in the center of the lodge. Toph was sitting in Aang's lap, half asleep from food and firewhiskey. Aang sipped his own drink and tapped his foot along to the music, one arm slung around Toph's waist to keep her stable as her head rested by his shoulder. They had been talking about the food in the Earth Kingdom and how they preferred it to blubbered seal jerky when the firewhiskey had caught up with Toph and she had plopped herself into his lap, despite objections. Snuggling against him, she felt warm, content to sit with him and wait out the party.

"Sokka," Hakoda's voice reached them through the bodies of the others, the pride evident in his tone. "Suki. We welcome your new child into our home and into our family. What will you name her?"

Sokka looked down at Suki and nodded to her, grinning. She smiled back at him and spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "We will name her Kytara, in honor of Sokka's mother and sister."

Aang felt a swell of joy, followed by a crushing wave of guilt. The first time he was in the South Pole in years, and it was without Katara. It was his fault that she hadn't visited her family, his fault that he was here instead of her. He slumped back in his chair, causing Toph to shift on his lap. He was a horrible person. And a worse boyfriend.

"Hey," Toph murmured. "Don't think that."

"Can you read my mind now?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow at her. That would be inconvenient.

"No, but I can feel your heartbeat." She rested a hand on his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"That Katara should be here." He whispered, trying to keep the self-directed bitterness out of his voice. "That I kept her away and from meeting her brother's children."

Toph sighed dramatically. "Stop being so serious, Twinkletoes." She punched him lightly in the stomach, making him wince. "If Sugar Queen really wanted to be here, don't you think she'd find a way? I mean, unless you're controlling her with some freaky sex thing," Aang made a choked noise and vehemently denied it. "she's still her own person. You're not responsible for her happiness, at least where it concerns herself." She shrugged at his blank look. "Stop feeling like you're responsible for everybody else's feelings. You're responsible for the world. That's enough."

"Wow, Toph." Aang murmured. "I…never thought of it like that."

"Of course you didn't." She said loftily. "You and Katara think alike. How boring."

Aang rolled his eyes and looked around him. The tribesmen, now that the name had been given and the lamps were being snuffed, were beginning to filter out of the lodge, heading towards their homes. There were only a handful left, stumbling between the bar and food tables. "C'mon, Toph. Bedtime."

"Awww, mom." She mocked, but hopped off of his lap, swaying just a little bit. "Walk me home, Toetwinkles."

"If you start murmuring about gumberworms, I'm leaving you outside." He grumbled, taking her arm again.

"Fair enough."

The walk to her room was short enough, made colder, if it was possible, by a brisk night breeze. Aang's teeth were chattering by the time they closed her door behind them. "You going to be okay?" He stuttered, watching as she stumbled stiff-legged to her bed, stripping off her parka. She tossed it on the icy floor before falling onto the thick furs.

"I'll be fine, Aang." She said, rolling onto her side to face him, tugging off her boots to toss them beside her parka. "A little chilly maybe, but fine."

"You're chilly?"

She shrugged. "The furs are great but I still get cold at night." She lifted the heavy pelts and slid under. "You wanna snuff the lights on your way out?"

"Um, okay." He turned to go, but hesitated. "I could stay."

"What?" Her head popped out from under the blankets, wide eyed. "Stay? Here?"

"Yeah." Aang slipped off his boots and extinguished the lights. "I can help you warm up."

"Uh, Twinkletoes," Toph said, her voice laden with doubt. "Your morals compatible with that?"

"What?" Aang said, sitting on the bed. "No! I mean with fire bending."

"Oh." Toph blushed and pulled her head back under the blankets, leaving just the top of her head exposed. "Okay."

Aang chuckled and slid under the furs with her, lying on his back, careful to keep a foot of space between them. "You're my best friend, Toph. Helping you makes me happy."

"Mhm." She murmured, not revealing herself. "Wanna get started on that? I'm turning into a Tophsicle."

Aang concentrated and elevated his body heat, creating a pocket of warmth around them. He felt her legs shift, her clothed shin coming into contact with his.

"Now I'm hot." She murmured sleepily.

"How many layers do you have on?" he replied, trying not to lose his concentration. "You could take some off."

Toph lifted an eyebrow, but noticed his meditative face. "I guess." She slowly squirmed out of her overshirt and thick pants and socks, leaving her in a thin silk shirt and short silk pants. "Now I'm cold."

Aang breathed deeply through his nose. "You could come a little closer."

"There's not much closer to come."

He didn't reply, instead focusing on his breathing, hoping he didn't ignite the bedding. He jumped slightly when a slim arm passed over his midsection, laying limply across him. A similarly slim knee pressed against his own. "What are you doing?" he asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out huskier than intended.

"Trying to get warm." Her voice sounded irritated. Frustrated. "Just…keep it up."

"Okay." Her nose was nudging uncomfortably against his arm so he shifted, stretching out so it passed under her neck, bringing her face in contact with his shoulder. She was warm, warmer than Katara had ever felt against him. She took his heat and kept it, while Katara always stole it and turned it cold. As if she were made of her element. "Are…are you comfortable?"

"Yes." She said, sounding half asleep. "You smell nice."

"You too." He replied, shifting. "Earthy."

She snorted. "Thanks."

"Mhm." Aang responded, allowing his arm to curl around her shoulders. "Are you warm enough?"

"Perfect." She said, snuggling her nose against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Any time." He murmured, stroking his hand along her arm.

He wasn't sure if she shifted up first or he turned his head, but when her lips brushed against hers, he knew he was in trouble.

oooooooooooo

The old man watched with a small smile on his face as the Fire Lord and his water tribe woman moved around each other in the village, marshalling soldiers to go after the renegade forces in their forest from their position outside the Inn. He wasn't sure if they were aware, but to him their movements were perfectly synchronized. Their hands would brush against each other as they talked to town authorities, their feet mirrored each other's, even the way they stood indicated an acute awareness of the other. He wondered if they had consummated their marriage; they would make a beautiful couple, not to mention beautiful children. And how nice to see some new blood in the royal line. It was a shame his news was so dire.

"My Lord," He called out, approaching them. The tall, imposing man turned to face him amidst the chaos of running villagers, his smooth face contorted into a thoughtful frown. He must be terrifying when he's angry, the old man thought with a gulp. The woman glanced over her shoulder briefly, but the man talking to her demanded her attention and she turned back around. Her posture shifted slightly, making it easier for her to turn if necessary. So in tune with him, the old man thought with a smile. "do you remember me?"

The young Fire Lord nodded. "From the Midfire festival." His voice was low and raspy, deliberate and slow. The old man approved. "What can I do for you?"

"I have just returned from the Lady's father in the South Pole." He replied, bowing as blue eyes swiveled to focus on him. "And I'm afraid I have good and bad news."

The Fire Lord raised his hand to halt him. "Perhaps somewhere private would be better to talk, sir." He turned to check with the Lady, and she nodded, gesturing him to go without her.

Always nice to see manners in young royalty, the old man thought as he shuffled after the broad steps of the Fire Lord to a low-branched tree beside the Inn. They stepped into the shade, instantly relieved from the hot sun.

"What news do you have?"

The old man drew himself up. This was the Fire Lord he was addressing, the ruler of his country. Though, at the moment, he looked more like any other road-bound soldier: his hair was looped into a tight knot to keep it out of his eyes, while he wore clothes that were borrowed from the Inn keeper after he had arrived in dirtied and wet clothing; rough home-spun dyed cotton tunic and black loose-fitting pants tucked into practical boots. He looked comfortable and mobile, though his eyes and easy authoritative stance left no doubt that he was someone important. "I delivered the message to the Lady's father in the South Pole of your engagement," the Fire Lord cringed, glancing over to where the woman stood, still talking with the villagers. "but there was another young man there to ask the same."

The look that crossed the Fire Lord Zuko's face was dark. "Another man?"

"Yes, my lord." The old man said. "The Avatar! However, it would appear that the father in the Southern tribe does not give his blessing, the woman presents her chosen instead. And there was something…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "Yes, something about a necklace. I'm not sure, my lord. But I do know that the lady has not presented anyone to her father, so you are in the clear! My lord."

The Fire Lord stood still, his clenching hands the only indication of his mood. "Thank you for making that journey." He murmured, extending his hand to the old man, who grasped it, barely believing he was shaking the hand of his ruler. "I truly appreciate it." With a small bow, returned swiftly by the old man's deep one, he turned and walked back towards the woman, the loose ends of his hair blowing in the breeze.

"What a good man." The elderly man murmured to himself approvingly, moving off back to his home. Hopefully his cat hadn't eaten all his mint plants again…

ooo

Zuko stood rigidly alongside Katara, the old man's voice replaying through his mind: The Avatar asking for Katara's hand. Why hadn't she told him? Of course, she might not have known. Aang hadn't even told him when he had left him in charge of Katara's care. How…un-Aang like. Deception was not part of his nature.

"Zuko?"

He turned at the sound of his name. Katara was looking at him warily, her blue eyes nervous. She, like himself, was dressed in borrowed clothes. Her room had been ransacked, all of her things taken or destroyed. She wore green pants that fit a little too big on her and a brown shirt that fit a little too small. She had braided her hair into two long tails that reached below her breasts. Much to her embarrassment, he knew, she wore no undergarments as they had floated away down the river after their…encounter. Thinking of it again he repressed a shudder. The thought was too tempting for what they had to do currently.

"Yes?"

Her eyes flashed and she snatched his hand, drawing him away from the gathered crowd to a more secluded area.

"Katara, we don't have time-"

"Are you angry with me?" She whispered fiercely, ignoring the stares and curious looks of the passerby on their way to join the hunters. "Because if you regret what we did, or have anything you want to say, I'd rather hear it now-"

With an impatient growl he took her chin in his hand and held her still while he bent to kiss her, his tongue running along the hard set of her lips until she softened. Cheers and whoops came from the crowd beside them, though they were quickly silenced when Katara broke the kiss to glare at them. "I don't regret anything." Zuko murmured warmly, trailing his thumb along her jawline. "I am just irritated with the Avatar."

"Again?" She cocked an eyebrow, her fingertips fiddling with the fabric of his tunic.

"Always." He grumbled, batting her hand away. "I'll explain later."

"Okay." She said hesitantly, following him back to the waiting crowd, glaring at their wide smiles and 'covert' thumbs-up.

oooo

Katara crept silently through the brush, feeling somewhat hesitant about being back in these woods so soon after the past couple days. She had managed to get herself separated not only from Zuko but from the main force of the villagers as well. Tramping through the woods alone, not sure if the snaps and crackles from deep in the woods are coming from your allies or your enemies, was not her idea of an efficient activity.

A rustling noise sprung up ahead of her and she paused, listening. Whatever it was rummaged and rooted, making soft noises. She crept ahead, readying the floating stream of water she bent with her, preparing to send it in deadly spikes ahead of her, her heartbeat skyrocketing in anticipation. The brushes parted to reveal a digging rabbiroo and she sighed, relaxing her control of the water.

"Cute, ain't it?"

She spun, her water at the ready only to have her concentration broken by a quick blow to her arm from the stick he held. She yelped in surprise and darted to the side, her water splashing uselessly against the leaf-strewn ground. A renegade soldier stood before her, a gnarly stick in one hand, flame in the other. He didn't look familiar, which only meant that he hadn't been at the front of Azula's forces. He wore the crest of the fire nation on his breast, and his boots were definitely styled after the navy's pointed toes. Bushy eyebrows obscured muddy eyes set above a brushy mustache.

"I don't want to have to hurtcha." He said, advancing on her, the fire flickering against his palm threateningly. "But neither do I wanna go back to the nation as a prisoner."

"You'll be lucky to escape execution for treason." Katara hissed, raising her arms. "You rose up against the Fire Lord." There wasn't much water she could grasp; most of the leaves in this part of the forest were eaten by beetles, leaving them dry and brittle. She could sense the stream, but the several seconds it would take the water to reach her could be too late. Better to bluff and hope someone reached her soon.

"If I have a hostage, and such a purdy one at that," He leered at her, gesturing lewdly with his stick. "I can go anywhere I want without fear."

Katara glared and shifted into a fighting stance, tensing her muscles as he charged at her with a yell. The first blows exchanged were scorching and she leapt backwards, wincing at the singing pain across her wrists. Summoning the small amount of water she could from where her supply had disappeared into the ground, she formed two small ice daggers and went on the offensive, hoping she could at least subdue him. The man blocked her strikes with his armored forearms, dropping his stick in favor of lighting both his fists with concentrated bursts of flame.

"That all you got girly?" He cackled as she drew back once again, even though she had landed several good cuts beneath his armor. "My mother could do better. And she's a whore!"

"Explains a lot." Katara shot back, beginning to circle him, cursing herself inwardly for not being more prepared. She should have at least brought a sword or knife, anything. Grabbing his discarded stick, she sent her limited water across its length, hardening into an outer shell with a nasty tip. She feinted and swung, hoping to knock him unconscious but he ducked, countering with a stream of fire against her ribs.

With a grunt she fell back, clutching the side where the shirt had burned through and left a shiny patch of sensitive burned skin. She looked up and he was charging her, a yell on his lips. She raised her makeshift sword, ready to face him again, when a dark blur appeared behind him and the cry died on his lips as the blur dealt a sickening blow to the base of his skull. He crashed to the forest floor, sending up a scattering of leaves. Katara knelt and felt for a pulse. It was there.

She looked up to see Zuko, a burning fire in his eyes, his chest heaving, a heavy-pommeled sword in his hand. He was glaring at the man, or her. She couldn't tell. When he offered her a hand to help her up she took it, only to find herself roughly hauled to her feet, spun, and pressed against a tree, Zuko's tense body forming a barricade against escape.

"For a master water bender who instructed the Avatar, you are exceptionally stupid." He snarled, a fist planting itself on either side of her head, his torso and hard hips pinning her to the tree trunk, though he didn't press against her, instead leaving an inch between them.

Katara felt as if she had heard this speech before and decided not to voice the retort that sprang to mind about fire benders that found during blizzards in the north pole. "How did you find me?" She murmured, raising a hand to stroke the soft skin between his scar and his mouth.

"I told you." He rasped, snatching her hand and pushing it away. "It's become second nature."

He was mad. She even understood his anger. But it was not productive. "How?" She whispered, trying again to stroke his face and calm him. This time, when he moved to brush her away she slipped around him and ran her nails through his hair, taking smug satisfaction when his breath caught. "You always know where I am."

His eyes caught and held hers, twin orbs of flame that set fire to her senses. "I can't explain it," his voice had taken on a definite husky edge, and his body finally softened, easing into contact with hers as her nails continued their work. "but I know when you are in trouble. When you're hurt. Lonely. Sad."

"When I need you." She murmured. "But…why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His words were less than a murmur, his body pressing into hers, the hard lines of his body delectably warm against hers, heated by his fading anger.

"Not to me." She replied, sneaking her other hand up to mirror her actions on the other side of his hair, stroking her nails back and forth as she watched his eyes change from golden fury to the soft gold of calm. She sighed as he bent his head down, brushing his lips against her forehead.

He smirked as he pulled back. "Then you are even stupider than I thought."

She began to protest when his mouth closed over hers, his hands moving from beside her head to cup her jaw, tilting her head to the perfect angle to stroke his tongue along hers. His hips bumped against hers, grinding his pelvis against her curves. "Zuko." She groaned, taking fistfuls of his hair between her fingers and gripping tight. "Where are the rest of the searchers?"

"Ahead." He murmured, dipping his head to milk her throat, pulsing against her in time to her speeding heartrate. She gasped and moved her head back to grant him better access, her hips moving forward. "We found their camp. Just rounding up stragglers." His hand dropped to cup a breast, squeezing lightly. "And errant master water benders."

"Aah." She squeaked, bucking into his touch. "Zuko…not here."

"Rivers are fine but trees aren't?" He murmured, pinching her nipple to make her hiss. "Fine." He dropped away from her, taking a step back so quickly she had to catch herself where she had been leaning against him. He noticed the dark mark on her neck and smirked. "Let's go."

She hurried to catch up with him, trying to regain her composure as the effects of his touch slowly wore off, leaving her with a feeling of frustrated denial. "Where?"

"We have a job to finish."

ooo

"That's the last one?"

"Yeah, that's all!"

Katara and Zuko stood to the side as columns and columns of prisoners marched past them towards the holding cells by the docks of Ember Island. Each row was flanked by ranks of armed villagers, their faces stoney and set. The sun was sinking low behind the ocean, turning the water into a fiery reflection of the sky.

"Thank you, my lord, my lady."

They turned at the headman's voice, finding the man bent in half in a deep bow. He straightened, his face grateful and full of wonder. "There have been unexplained thefts and livestock have been going missing for months now."

"Why were the disappearances not reported to the authorities in the capitol?" Zuko asked, his voice raspy but held no vehemence, only confusion.

The village headman shifted uneasily. "We wanted to handle it ourselves. It would be bad for our tourism season if word of widespread crime got out."

"That was foolish." Zuko growled. "How could you endanger your people for months just to maintain your reputation?"

Before the headman could defend himself, Katara intervened. "Zuko, the economy here is almost fully supported by the tourism trade." She laid a hand on his arm. "If the flow of visitors stopped, this island could collapse in just a season."

Zuko glanced down at her and sighed. "Fine." He turned his glare towards the headman. "If this situation arises again, I expect to receive a direct notice."

"Of, of course my lord!" The headman bowed again, surprised to receive such an invitation from the Fire Lord himself. "I should see to my people." He beamed at them, offering them a second bow. "I wish you both great happiness and many healthy children. I'm sure they will be as beautiful as their mother."

This time it was Zuko holding Katara back by her wrist as the headman walked away, oblivious to her indignation. "But, but, Zuko, he-"

"Everyone wants healthy babies, Katara." Zuko said, his voice laced through with amusement. "Especially for the royal family."

"Hmmm." She sighed. "I guess." She glanced at him, feeling his fingers lace through hers. "So are we having babies now?"

Zuko cocked an eyebrow at her, not appreciating her teasing. "If you insist." He chuckled at her flummoxed expression. "Though I would prefer to wait several years."

She frowned at him and started to stalk off, muttering under her breath about presumptuous Fire Lords with baby mania. Zuko caught up with her, matching her stride easily. "I haven't even told Aang yet," She said quietly, a note of anxiety in her tone. "and you're talking about babies."

"Katara," he caught her wrist and pulled her after him into the Inn, waiting until they reached her room to continue, making sure the door was locked behind them. "I'm not talking about babies. Not seriously. I…" He faltered, watching her sit on the bed and pull her knees to her chest. "I'm not even sure where we go from here." He sat beside her, folding his legs and leaning against the headboard. The mirror that had so concerned her before looked back at him, and he grimaced. He looked like a peasant.

"Me either." She replied, flopping back to sprawl out on the bed, her head landing near his hip. He laid his hand on her head, pushing her hair back from her forehead. She smiled at him. "But I do know that I want to go with you."

"Where?" He murmured, enjoying the feeling of her silky hair under his fingers. It was thicker, coarser than his fine strands. He liked the way it curled and bounced, even when it was confined into braids. "There's no war, no enemy to fight."

"Anywhere." She replied, stretching out so her hands touched the headboard while her toes pointed off the end of the bed. "Although, I'd really like to visit my family." A shadow crossed her face and she looked out the window. "I haven't seen them in years."

"I know how you feel." Zuko played with her braids, tugging on one gently. "But in my case, I'm happy about it."

Katara grimaced. "I'm happy I haven't seen your family too."

He chuckled and stretched out beside her. "I will have to go back to the Fire Nation soon." He turned to look at her, seeing her eyes close. "Do you want me to wait for you there?"

"Wait for me to do what?" She asked, enjoying the sound of his breathing beside her and the feeling of his warmth.

"To come to me."

She snorted and turned to grin at him. "Or you could go with me to the South Pole."

Zuko grimaced. "If you insist."

"No," She giggled. "I think I should explain things to my father myself. Besides," she looked down at her feet. "I might want to stay there for a while."

"Understandable." He muttered, though he felt a swell of disappointment. "Then when will I see you again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Zuko." With a sigh she turned on her side, turning her back on the window to look at him. Behind her he could see that the sun had fully sank, turning the sky purple with dots of light. "It could be some time."

"Then I don't want to waste any." In a sudden, swift movement he rolled on top of her, pinning her arms and legs to the bed with his own. She giggled as he peppered her face with quick, hot kisses. "Katara, I'm not going to talk about babies or marriage, because I know this is not the time," He paused, and he could see that she knew what he meant: not so soon after ending a long term relationship. "but I want you to know, when I think of those steps in life, I think of doing them with you." Her mouth fell open in a gasp, but before she could say anything, he covered it with his palm. "Meet me in the Fire Nation in a year. Maybe…" he faltered, the look in her eyes giving him pause. "I mean, urm, what I'm trying to say is…" he cleared his throat, knowing his ears were turning red and he felt like he was sixteen again, trying to talk to a pretty girl who wanted to kill him. "I don't know if your feelings are the same as mine, but maybe if they are in a year, we could take the next step together."

Katara took his hand away from her mouth, smirking up at him. "Fire Lord Zuko, are you trying to propose to me?"

"Urk." He choked, freezing. "No…I mean, if you want, but-"

She gripped his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, releasing him when she couldn't contain a giggle. "After one round of awesome sex you're ready to marry me?" At his outraged look and smoking nostrils she continued to laugh. "I mean, really, was it that good?"

"We could always try again and see if you can repeat the experience."

His low growl sobered her up and she opened her eyes to see his smoldering gaze, a completely serious look on his face.

"I guess we could." She said, feeling nervous flutters in her stomach. Before he could bend down to kiss her, she caught his face in her hand, trying to ignore the subsequent glare. "Zuko, ask me again in a year." His eyes widened between her fingers. "Until then, consider my answer to be in limbo. Not a yes, but not a no." She smiled softly up at him. "I need to be sure that my feelings for you aren't being influenced by…anything or anyone else." He frowned down at her. "Not that I think they are." She said hurriedly, blushing. "I know how I've felt about you for…longer than I want to say." Her blush intensified as his eyes softened. "But still. I need to know. I need to be certain."

"If that's the way you feel, Katara." He said, his voice muffled by her hand, his lips tickling her palm. Gently he peeled her hand away, repinning it under his own beside her head. "But, before we part ways, let me show you how I feel."

She eeped when he kneeled up, his knees straddling her hips. Looking around, he sent small dots of light streaming to the candles set around the room, eliminating the room with a warm glow. She smiled as he stripped his rough shirt off over his head, tossing it away from him to expose his pale chest, turned as golden as his eyes in the candlelight.

"The reason I can always find you," he murmured to her as he lowered his body on top of hers. Her hands came up to brace against his shoulders, eyes glued to his face. "The reason I always know when you're in trouble or upset," His lips found hers, pressing softly against them as he sank to his elbows and knees, slowly brushing his body against hers. "is because…" he paused, resting a palm against her cheek.

"You're in love with me." She whispered, eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"I knew you weren't too stupid." Before she could protest he captured her mouth in a kiss, grinding his hips against her.

She blinked several times in quick succession before bucking her hips up to meet his, closing her eyes as he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to pass between her lips and stroke against her own. Her hands returned to his hair, swiftly undoing the tight knot it was in, the inky strands tumbling down to brush against her chest. She scraped her nails down his neck to scratch against his muscled chest, feeling the layers ripple under her touch.

He growled deep in his throat, and rolled them so she was on top, their lips never leaving each other's. His hands wandered down her body to cup the gentle curves of her backside, squeezing and kneading. Zuko widened his knees to allow her between them, her cool skin calming against his heated flesh. He knew she could feel his half hard arousal and he ground it against her own center, hoping to indicate what he wanted with her. Moving up from her backside, he gripped the hem of her shirt and drew it over her head, their kiss breaking. The sight of her breasts emerging from the cotton drove him wild, especially when she wasn't wearing undergarments. Her breasts, full and dusky, lay just below his chin. Swiftly, he tugged her up, latching fiercely onto one nipple and sucking.

Katara cried out, the sensation almost too much. Without her bindings, her nipples had been brushing against her shirt all day, driving her half wild. Zuko's tongue continued the torment, swirling around and around in wet, hot circles that sent electric shocks straight to her center. She arched her back, pressing her chest farther into his grip, practically purring as his free hand closed around her other breast, squeezing it in long pulls, pinching the nipple after each tug.

Zuko loved the way she tasted, the texture of her skin, the way she glowed against him. Releasing her breast to inch his hand into her waistband. She raised her hips to allow him access, feeling the need for his touch against her most sensitive area. She knew she was wet; she loved having her breasts played with. When his fingers curled around and into her, she couldn't help the mewling noises that escaped her.

Zuko groaned in his throat, the rumble translating into vibrations against her breast, increasing her sounds. She was more than ready for him, but he wasn't done with her quite yet. There was something he wanted to try. He flipped them again, his mouth coming free from her breast with a wet pop.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, smirking down at her flushed face and gaping mouth.

"Do you have to ask?" She replied, her voice low and sultry.

"Hmm." He snorted, dropping his hands to remove her pants in a quick burst. She yelped at the cold air against her damp center and pressed her knees together. "Don't." He murmured, moving lower, letting his hands trail over her nipples as he moved down.

"What're you…?" She gasped when his tongue touched against her clit. It was warm and wet, softly stimulating it without overwhelming her. Her previous experience with this…act had been too rough and had left her unsatisfied and uncomfortable. But Zuko…he was perfect. His tongue swept wide, slow laps against her, dipping into her folds without too much pressure, making sure not to neglect her clit. When he parted her, and held her open with gentle fingers, his tongue pressing inside her, she bucked up further, wanting more of him inside her. His fingers abandoned her lips to keep her legs down.

"Katara." His voice whispered across her clit, making her head fly backwards with feeling. "I love the way you taste."

"Aah." She gasped. "I could…return the favor." Her voice was broken by her sounds as he sunk a finger into her while his tongue continued attentions on her clit.

"Maybe later." He rasped, adding a second finger, pumping in and out of her. He wanted to be inside her, but he wanted her as ready as possible. He increased his pace and force, adding a final third finger inside her. She wailed and clenched around her, on the edge of her orgasm. Casting around for what could send her over the edge, he brought his hand up to clutch her breast again, tugging and pinching on her nipples.

Katara screamed, the feeling of his fingers against her in two different sensitive places and his tongue swirling around her sending her spiraling into orgasm. She clenched around him, soaking his fingers with her arousal. She hadn't finished coming off the high of intense pleasure before he was entering her, his length hard and hot inside her. She groaned, the feeling of him hitting the base of her entrance prolonging her pleasure.

Zuko panted as he thrust into her, her taste still lingering on his tongue. She was deliciously tight around his length, taking him in as far as he could go. Her small breaths were tickling his face, coming in pants as she sped quickly towards a second climax, her face screwed up, her arms flung out over her head where they clutched at the blankets, her blush spread from her face down to her chest.

He stilled deep inside her, drawing out excruciatingly slowly, sliding back into her only once he had withdrawn completely. She mewled and bucked beneath him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Zuko, what…?" She released a shuddering breath as he repeated the motion, craving the faster thrusts but deliciously excited by these slow ones.

"I want to savor this." He murmured, lowering his head to kiss along her jugular. "I don't know when I'll be inside you again."

She cried out at his words, hearing them come from him sent heat through her stomach, clenching around him and raked her nails across his scalp. He let out a strangled noise and began to move faster at last, pounding into her. She moaned and sped her hands back and forth in his hair, feeling his thrusts become more desperate as he reached his own climax.

"Zuko!" She gasped, a sudden thought occurring to her. "No babies!"

He nodded in affirmation, panting as drove towards his orgasm. At the last possible moment, he pulled out, jerking his length with several short hard tugs before he was coming on her stomach, the hot seed splashing against her in drips.

Katara smiled gently when he collapsed down on top of her, his body superheated from his excitement, her own almost to his normal body temperatures. He smelled like sex and smoke when she buried her face in his neck, his hair cascading around her. She wrapped her arms around his chest, wishing she never had to let go.

She woke several hours later in the middle of the night, wondering when she had fallen asleep. Her back was cold, her front pressed against a warm body. She raised her head slightly, finding Zuko's nose scarce inches from hers. The blankets lay flung from their entwined bodies: her knees lay above and between his, while his arm when under her neck, his other arm snug against her waist, drawing her against him. She shivered, still as naked as he was. Struggling to sit up despite his groans, she grabbed for the edge of the blankets and pulled them up, burrowing into their soft warmth as Zuko folded her into his arms again.

"What is it?" He muttered, his voice gravely with sleep. "Cold?"

"A little." She admitted, smiling when he rolled her onto her stomach and blanketed himself over her, his lips resting on her forehead. "Thank you."

"I love you, Katara." He murmured, surprising her. She waited, but he didn't say anything else, only mumbled and shifted in sleep.

"I will love you, Zuko." She whispered back, nuzzling against his neck. "Give me a year, and I'll come find you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A.N.: So I fail on weekly updates….don't hate me Q.Q sorry this took so long but hopefully it was worth it! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

Aang felt the surprise in his chest rise, the feeling of Toph's lips brushing against his own creating a whirlwind of panic in his chest. His hand clenched in the blankets, his grip on the warmth of firebending abruptly lost as his heartbeat jumped.

"Woah, woah." Toph practically leapt back from him, leaving only her fingers and toes in contact with him. "What was that?"

"Umm," Aang stammered, trying to fight his way out from under the blankets. "nothing! I mean, I don't…Sokka is going to kill me."

"What?" Toph gripped onto his shirt and jerked him back down. "I meant what was that? Your body temperature just fell and I'm still freezing."

Aang stared blankly at her, one leg braced to climb out from the bed, the other relaxing as her slim knee encircled him again. "Uh…"

"You're such a conversationalist." Toph drawled, poking him in the shoulder. "Get with the heat-making, Twinkletoes."

"Okay." He replied, too stunned. Had she not noticed their brief kiss? "Umm…did you-?"

"Mmmm." Toph interrupted, nuzzling against his shoulder as he elevated the heat under the furs again. "Just stay until I fall asleep."

"I don't know, Toph." He murmured, eyes looking desperately towards the door. The press of her body against him, and the small contented noises she was making, were beginning to put odd thoughts in his head. Thoughts that he had thought he could only think about Katara. They had been occurring to him more and more, and he didn't know if it was because he was away from his girlfriend for the first time in what felt like years, or because he had missed Toph and her straight-forward rock-solid way of looking at and dealing with things. Air and water flowed around obstacles, earth crushed them. "I feel like-"

"Look Aang," Toph sighed, snuggling, if possible, closer to him. "I can feel what you're feeling, and I should tell you now, it's the same as what I feel. Have felt." Aang raised his eyebrows at her, looking down to see a mop of black hair obscuring her eyes. "But I'm not going to be your rebound girl." Those hidden eyes looked up at him through her bangs, hard as emeralds. "I'm not Katara. I'm not going to be the one to coddle you and tell you that every stupid idea you have is a good one. " Aang winced at her words. "If it doesn't work out with Katara, and I'm not saying it won't or it will, because who could know that, I'd be interested in trying something. But not because you're lonely or because you just need to fill your bed."

"Toph, I-" He wanted to say of course he didn't see her as a rebound girl, or as someone to fill his bed, though that thought sprung off in many directions that all ended with her in his bed. He gulped. "I wouldn't treat you like that."

"Maybe not intentionally," She allowed, leaning her head back on to his shoulder. "but it could come across like that. Especially since you two have been together for so long."

"This feels so wrong." Aang murmured, nervously running his hand up and down Toph's arm. "Talking about me and Katara like we're already over. And she doesn't even know."

Toph shrugged. "Everyone needs to talk to someone. Get a new viewpoint. And it's just talking, anyway. Maybe you and Katara will still get married and have lots of babies and be super duper stupid happy!" She snorted at his dark look. "But you guys have issues. With each other and yourselves. And if you don't work those issues out, you're gonna run into more trouble than you already have."

"With ourselves?"

"That guilt that you're carrying, about not 'letting' Katara see her family, that's heavy." Toph said, poking his chest with a slim finger. "And that's not going away. If you don't trust Katara enough to leave her alone with just her family, that's not good."

"Well, look what happened when I did leave her alone!" Aang grumbled loudly. "Zuko decided he wanted to marry her!"

"We don't have the full story, Aang." Toph reminded him. "It could be a complete misunderstanding. And kind of your fault."

"My fault?" He squeaked, jerking in her grip. "How is it my fault?"

"You left a single Fire Lord alone as a caretaker to a weak Katara." Toph shrugged, grinning toothily. "Shows terrible judgement."

Aang glowered at her before sighing and relaxing against the soft blankets. Closing his eyes, he focused on relaxing his tense body one part at a time until he felt like he was floating. Toph's body around his was an anchor, weighing him down to reality. Tentatively, he let his arm rest around her waist, tugging her slightly towards him. She stiffened, then slowly relaxed, melting against his side like the ice that blew against the walls of the lodge.

ooo

It was the creak of the door that awoke Aang, drawing him blearily out of the depths of a warm, comfortable sleep. He blinked awake, vaguely aware of the warm body lying back to back with him. Dim, grey light filtered in through the covered window, casting a ghostly shade to Toph's arm across his chest.

"Avatar…"

The low, guttural whisper brought his eyes wide open, finding a pair of cerulean blue eyes inches from his own.

"Gah!" He gasped, instantly stifled by a large, worn, brown hand.

"I am going to kill you." Sokka mouthed at him, eyes narrowed with fury. "Get your ass outside. Now."

Aang, once released and left in brief peace by Sokka's exit, gently extracted himself from the snoring Toph and dressed himself in a fresh set of insulated robes, pulled his boots on, and braced himself for his last moments in this incarnation.

He gently closed the door behind him, leaving Toph tossing under the furs. A brief surge of guilt passed over him: she'd be cold without him.

He didn't get time to linger on the thought. Sokka was waiting for him, an uncharacteristically stern expression on his face. With his booted foot tapping on the ice floor, arms crossed across his broad chest, eyebrows knitted together, Aang felt like a novice about to be lectured by one of the senior monks.

"What," Sokka hissed vehemently as Aang slunk up to him. "did I tell you?"

"That you were going to kill me?" Aang offered, cringing when Sokka's face turned purple.

"Before today!"

"Umm…"

Sokka sighed. "You…people! Never remember anything! I told you to say nothing happened one more time. I want to hear it. Say nothing happened, I dare you!"

"But, nothing did-"

"So are you done with my sister?" Sokka demanded, jabbing Aang in the forehead with his finger. "Are you going to cast her aside for, for her best friend? Without her even being present? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you need to calm down!" Aang said, his own meager temper flaring. "What happens between me and Katara is our business, not any of yours."

"You've got that wrong, pal." Sokka growled. "I'm her brother. Anything to do with her, has to do with me."

"No, it doesn't." Aang replied, voice rising. "Katara is an adult, and so am I. I'm not that little kid anymore that used to follow you around with hero worship. We can make our own decisions about whether or not we're together, and that decision will have nothing to do with you!"

Sokka glared at him. "You're right about one thing, Avatar." He said, voice pitched low and deadly. "You definitely aren't that kid anymore. That kid would have never shared a bed with anyone else besides the woman he supposedly loves."

Aang snapped back as if he had been slapped, all the fight going out of him as guilt poured in. "I do love her." He murmured weakly. "I've always loved her."

"Funny way of showing it." Sokka snapped, but Aang could see the tension leave his shoulders. "First time you're apart and you sleep in Toph's bed two nights in a row."

Aang thought about that. "What…what does that say about me?" he asked quietly, feeling like his twelve year old self, despite his earlier claims.

Sokka sighed and threw an arm about Aang's shoulders, guiding him down the hall towards the outside. "I don't know, buddy. But maybe you should meditate or go all glowy or something Avatary. Get your head clear. Figure out what you really want. And hey," He shrugged. "if it's not my sister, the world will go on. But this," he shook his head. "is not the way to figure out if you want to be with her. Dad always said, you don't test new fish hooks by threading them on the same line."

"What?"

"Or something like that." Sokka mumbled, pushing the front door of the lodge open. "Just…if you're with Katara, be with her. Don't be tempted by new fish hooks just because you're not sure the one you have works, or is sharp anymore, or whatever."

Aang cocked an eyebrow but didn't respond, relieved that Sokka had stopped growling at him. "But what if…" he tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say. "your old fish hook ran off with a…fish, and you weren't sure you could get it back, or if it would ever work the same, and you were thinking of getting a new fish hook?"

Sokka sighed again. "As long as the old fish hook is informed, and you're both sure, I don't have a problem with it."

"Are you guys going fishing?" A cranky voice said from behind them, making them both jump. "If not, would you both shut up." She stretched out a sleepy hand and Aang caught it, knowing she was having trouble seeing in the snow. He ignored Sokka's half-heartedly narrowed eyes and tugged her closer, her fingers lacing through his. "My head feels like Appa sat on it."

"Umm, funny you should mention Appa…" Sokka said, glancing skywards.

A low groan heralded the fluffy beast's approach, his descent marked with a gust of wind.

"Appa!" Aang cried, shielding his eyes against the glare of the early sun, Toph leaning against him to shield her face against the flying snow kicked up by the wind. "What are you doing here?"

He landed with a heavy thump in front of them, groaning loudly in greeting. Aang tugged Toph forward to embrace his furry head, laughing as the bison licked him, soaking his parka with bison slobber.

"Great." Toph said, peeling herself away and flicking her arms to rid herself of the slime. She stuck her hand out for Sokka, who grasped it and led her towards the mess hall. "Just what I wanted."

Aang pet his bison's head, unable to stem the flow of joy he felt at being reunited. "What're you doing here?" He repeated, murmuring. "Where's Katara?" Appa bellowed unintelligibly, nuzzling against his friend. "But she's safe?" Appa graced him with another tongue swipe, drawing a bubble of laughter from Aang. "That's good." He stroked Appa's silky nose, smiling. "I wonder where she is…"

ooo

Zuko looked down at his slumbering charge, wondering how anyone could sleep when they drifted in what was essentially a basket suspended by hot air. Katara slept curled into a ball, a blanket knitted by the headman's wife strewn across her shoulders, her head on Zuko's thigh. His fingers traced lines through her hair, brushing stray curls behind her ear. So soft…

The prospect of not seeing her for a year was daunting. Even more so was having to face the Avatar once their involvement was revealed. Ember Island was not known for its discretion in maintaining the privacy of its visitors. By the time they landed, he would not be surprised if news of the Fire Lord and Master bender Katara becoming engaged.

Of course, he amended his thoughts with a slight pang to his stomach, they weren't engaged. He hadn't really asked and she hadn't really answered. Did she want him to ask? Would she tell her father about him? What would she say? Did she even really want to marry him and be Fire Lady?

Zuko sighed, his hand stilling its motions. He knew, in his mind, that nothing needed to be decided for a year. Nothing. A year, like his Uncle would remind him, is a long time. Time enough for hearts and minds to change. His hadn't in seven years, but would it now?

Katara grumbled in her sleep, her dark head pushing against his hand as if in protest. He smiled softly and resumed petting her, turning his head to gaze out over the dark water. They would reach the Air Temple soon enough, possibly before daybreak. And then they would part, her to the South and her family, him back to his throne and his duty to his people. And his Uncle.

ooo

He landed the airship easily enough, only having to madly scramble twice to secure the rigging. Gathering Katara into his arms, he bore his sleeping charge back to the room she had escaped from. He frowned, remembering that had also been her sick room. The virus could have lingered. Instead, he changed direction and headed to the room the Avatar had provided him. Hoisting her against his shoulder, he navigated the door open using his booted foot and laid her carefully on the bed.

The room was open, as hers had been, with only one solid wall binding it to the mountain. The boundaries of the room were framed with columns, forming mock windows that looked over the ravine below. He could hear the quiet rush of water as the underground stream gushed into a miniature falls beside the northernmost window, giving a cool flush to the stone. His bed was not as large as hers, but it was soft, strewn with soft silk blankets to ward off chilly nights. Otherwise sparsely furnished, a wooden dressing table lay opposite, and he smirked, remembering the mirror that had lain at the food of the bed in the Inn. Maybe if they were married, he would attain one for himself. Watching her watch him as he fondled her was too arousing to never experience a second time.

"Zuko?" Katara murmured, stirring at last.

"Shhh." He sat beside her, helping her to shed her boots and borrowed clothes until she was left in her oversized shirt. "Do you know you are the heaviest sleeper in the world?"

She frowned at him confusedly. "Didn't you travel with Sokka at all?"

He smiled, helping her slide under the blankets. "Maybe it's a family trait."

Katara harrumphed and snuggled into the blankets, drawing them tight against her chin. "Are you staying?"

"Just until morning." He murmured, feeling that it wasn't too far away now. His inner fires were stoking, rising to meet the sun. Bending to unlace his boots, he stepped out of them gingerly, wincing at the cold stones as they met his feet. Quickly he stripped himself down the essentials and slid gracefully in beside her.

Big blue eyes gazed at him from atop the soft pillow, half closed in sleep. "Will you miss me?" She asked quietly, her hand creeping across the short distance between them to take his. Her fingers were cool and soft, lacing easily with his hot, long ones.

"I have missed you." He replied, his voice raspy. "Every night. Since you left."

"What if you can't find me?" She whispered, eyelids fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

He smiled and brought her knuckles up to brush his lips against them. "Has that ever been a problem?"

She squirmed and moved closer, her knees bumping against his. "Maybe it's my turn." She murmured, tugging her hand from his grip to cup his cheek. "I should find you."

He smiled, knowing she probably wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning. "Get some sleep." He pulled her to his chest, fighting back the panic that once the sun rose, she would be gone once again, out of his reach for a year.

ooo

Zuko arched his back, sure that the feeling coming from his nether region had to be the tail end of a dream. He gasped, opening his eyes as the feeling intensified. He flung off the blankets to reveal Katara, her lips clamped firmly around his length, her hand clenched on his base.

"Katara," he breathed, one hand nestling into her hair, gripping tightly to stop her. "what-?"

"I'm going to miss you too." She replied breathlessly, smiling up at him gently, a pink tinge appearing across her cheeks. "I just…wanted to…"

He pulled her up, tasting the saltiness of himself as he kissed her, his hands sliding along her sides down to her waist. Her tongue parted his lips to dance against his teeth, their mouths melding fiercely. He tugged her hips forward, grinding them against his hardening member through his pants. Her hands went about his neck, playing with his long hair, winding it through her fingers, raking her nails against his scalp. He groaned against her mouth, wrapping his tongue around hers as he began to thrust gently against her. She maneuvered until he loomed above her, his body pressing hotly against hers, smiling at the convenience of not wearing pants as she slid his down past his ankles.

Zuko's body rocked against her like the waves that rolled beneath the temple. She gasped and shuddered under him as he laid hot kisses on her neck, nipping at her earlobe as he entered her, drawing a gasp as he filled her completely. He tweaked her nipples through her shirt, pushing the fabric to her neck, dipping his head to suckle gently, enjoying the way her back arched. Little sounds came from her mouth, igniting his fires further. Her nails drew lines up and down his back, joining back with his hair only to dip down to clutch his rear.

Their love was slow and hard, languidly pushing against each other in time with their heartbeats. His pants echoed her gasps as they moved together, drawing each other towards climax, bodies working in tandem. She shuddered around him first, drawing deep gasping breaths in favor of crying out, her head flung back, spine bowed up towards him. Zuko followed on the heels of her orgasm, hot seed spilling in her depths.

Afterwards they breathed in each other's face, Zuko hovering scant inches above her, her nails endlessly tracing along his spine. Finally she smiled and broke the spell, sending him falling back to the bed, freeing himself from her with a wet pop.

After laying still for a moment, she pressed her lips against his shoulder, smiling impishly when he glanced down at her. "You sure you can live without this for a year?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and stretched his arm out under her neck, bending to grab her rear, making her squeak. "Cheeky peasant," he breathed, ignoring her indignant squeal. "the year was your idea."

"I know." She sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Stupid idea." She laid more kisses along his arm. "Tomorrow I'll take make my way South, and you will disappear back to the Fire Nation." She pouted, pushing her lips out. "You should mail me some tea. All we have down there is…never mind."

Zuko chuckled before tipping her chin up to kiss her deeply as he rose, swaddling the blanket around his waist. His long hair flipped forward over his shoulders in a long sheet, much to his annoyance. Quickly he bound it up, satisfied that it was out of his way.

"Who's going to see?" Katara pointed out as Zuko strode toward the door. He rolled his eyes at her, smiling as he heard her flop back to the bed as he closed the door behind him, and froze.

Sitting on the bench outside of his room sat the Avatar, his head bowed to lean on his palms, bent elbows resting on his knees, staff propped behind him. He looked up as Zuko clicked the door shut, his grey eyes a tumult of stormy grey.

"Avatar." Zuko addressed him, voice a mix of surprise and defensive wariness. Unconsciously his shoulders went back and his chin came up, turning his posture from lackadaisical post-orgasm to regal in seconds.

"Fire Lord." Aang's voice was deep and rough, matching the emotions in his eyes. Slowly he stood, body tense and bristling. "Where is she?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N.: Omg. So sorry. Life + writer's block = slow updates. My bad, broskies. Love!


End file.
